


Smutober 2019 collection

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama, Regular Show, Rick and Morty, The Venture Bros
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blood and Injury, Body Worship, Bukkake, Car Sex, Cat Ears, Church Sex, Collars, Cunnilingus, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Drugged Sex, Dry Humping, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Contact, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Time, Food Kink, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, French Kissing, Gloves, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Job, Handcuffs, Honeymoon, Human/Monster Romance, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Interrogation, Knifeplay, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Making Up, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Priest Kink, Protectiveness, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Smutober, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Tight Spaces, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, blowjob, cross dressing, emotion reactive cat ears and tail, feederism, smutober2019, weird gumball machine anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 64,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: A place to put any works for my own Smutober challenge in. (link here).Will be multi-fandom and -ship and tagged accordingly.





	1. [RustyxBrock] Feederism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty needs some fattening up.

Rusty stared wide eyed at the spread of various greasy foods in front of him. There were chicken wings, pepperoni pizza, mozzarella sticks, nachos with several kinds of dips and some baked goods for dessert. He usually didn’t care much about eating. Indulgence for him was mostly lying around and drinking cocktails. He sometimes even forgot to eat and just didn’t care to get his three meals a day. He would simply replace dinner with a handful of pills. Who needs a Tryptophan coma if you could have an actual coma? 

Due to this, he didn’t tend to put on weight easily, even if he did binge eat sometimes. He’d always been rather scrawny and as he was a man of science, he never bothered to at least gain some muscle. To be in better shape would mean actually taking care of himself, which didn’t really fit into his busy schedule of misery and self-loathing. 

Maybe it was a good thing that he somehow managed to convince Brock to be his boyfriend. He wasn’t even sure if that was the right word, but they were definitely _something_. Rusty was usually pretty bossy with him, but this was getting harder now that they were… well _this_, more than just a protection arrangement. It seemed Brock had taken it upon himself to not just guard his body, but to take care of it as well. He really didn’t know how to feel about this.

“You’re going to give me a heart attack, feeding me all that garbage! There is healthy high-caloric food, you know?”

He scolded him, but Brock simply put his broad palms onto his narrow shoulders, making Rusty shiver.

“Eat the pizza, Doc.”

He didn’t raise his voice and still, it was like he was put in his place instantly. He looked up, seeing the looming figure of his giant bodyguard surrounding him from all sides. He sighed, a slightly annoyed expression on his face, while he got to do what he was told. He felt weirdly flustered while he pulled up a slice of the pizza, the cheese still warm and pulling strings. At least he had gotten the good shit, not that frozen junk from the store. It did smell rather delicious as well and it just so happened that Rusty had skipped lunch, so he may as well try to get some of it down. He knew he was being watched, which he didn’t appreciate at all. He also knew there was no way around it. He took a rather small bite from the pointy end of the slice, chewing it a bit too long for Brock’s liking.  
His hands were squeezing his shoulders before he spoke again.

“C’mon, you’re usually so good at swallowing, hurry up a bit.”

He almost choked on his food as he tried not to blush too much from this out-of-the-blue lewd comment. He gently hit his chest to get everything out of his windpipe and then decided to not honour him with any type of answer. Instead, he simply took another bite, albeit bigger and he also chewed faster and felt how Brock’s hands started to massage his shoulders.

“See, that’s a good boy.”

Now there was serious heat spreading over his face and down his chest. Fucking Brock fucking knew that getting praised was one of his many weaknesses. He had to put the food down, which didn’t please his pushy boyfriend. His hands vanished from his shoulders and he heard the scraping of chair legs over the floor when he sat down next to him, picking up the half eaten slice. He held it up right in front of him, not saying anything, just expectantly staring at him with these icy blue eyes of his. Rusty complied equally as wordlessly, but he had to close his eyes when he bit into the greasy piece of dough, finding it quite nice that he had caught a piece of pepperoni this time. He hurried up, simply to have this ordeal over with quicker, letting Brock feed him the rest of the slice. As degrading as this was, it was also kind of sweet, just getting pampered like this. He didn’t remember any time anyone really cared about his diet. 

Brock seemed to get bored of pizza, so he pulled the bowl of nachos closer. He must’ve emptied at least two party-sized bags in there. Rusty simply cocked his eyebrows at him. He already felt stuffed from that one slice and didn’t think he could eat any more. 

“Give that to the boys, I’m done for tonight!”

He commented, slyly trying to get up, but a strong grip on his skinny arm pulled him right back into his seat. 

“You won’t get away so easily, Doc.”

Brock rumbled and he could just sigh. Reaching out to grab a chip, his hand was quickly swiped away. He shot him an annoyed glance, while Brock proceeded to be stupidly attentive. He dipped the chip into some salsa, but instead of just feeding him, he put it in his own mouth and leaned down, urging him to take it from his lips. 

“Now that’s just ridiculous…”

He mumbled, while he did what was expected of him. He pulled the salty snack out of Brock’s mouth and crunched down on it, barely tasting the rather mild tangy sauce on it. Brock repeated this a few times and Rusty let him, deciding to just play along. Resistance was futile after all. 

It was intimate to get so close to him, just to get some food and he could swear that his bodyguard put each chip further into his mouth, so their lips would be closer together. The last nacho only had one corner poke out and Rusty decided to get some revenge for all this. He stood up to get some leverage and managed to wrap his arms around Brock’s shoulders, biting down on the chip while he pushed their lips together. Rusty could feel and hear Brock munching on his portion, before he pushed his tongue into his mouth, making him taste soured cream and chives and salt and fried corn. 

The kiss was sloppy and messy and usually Rusty didn’t care much for chewed up food in his mouth, but they were already here, so why fight it? Brock pulled back way too early and he watched exasperated how he got one of the mini muffins, holding it between their faces. 

“How about you eat one of those while I take care of other matters?”

He whispered and Rusty jumped when Brock’s knee was suddenly between his legs, pressing his boner against the rough fabric of his pants. 

“That’s not fair…”

He weakly protested, but the mushy pastry was already pushed against his half open lips, so he bit into it, feeling that it was filled with something sweet which was dripping down his chin, soiling his goatee. Brock’s grin, so satisfied and smug, made him feel angry and aroused at the same time and when he started to grind his leg against his skinny body, pulling him closer, while he still made him eat the muffin, the anger pretty much disappeared. 

“You gonna eat the whole plate and you’ll finish before I make you come.”

He ordered once more. The nine remaining muffins suddenly seemed very intimidating, while Brock’s rough hands were sliding into his speedsuit, making him gasp. Rusty had never been so eager to get so much sugar inside his body so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	2. [BillyxPete] Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belated second part. Billy buys a cute little something for his boyfriend.

Pete had reluctantly looked up from his Overwatch match to greet Billy, who just had opened the door, beaming at him. He sadly had to disconnect, when he saw what made this guy grin so much. The albino scrambled, no longer slouching on the couch but sitting upright, feeling his cheeks blushing. 

“God, Billy, I was _joking_!”

For someone so brainy, his tiny boyfriend surely was oblivious sometimes. He had just returned from his shopping and instead of coming back with random bags from merchandise and thrift shops as usual, he was simply carrying a small, unsuspecting white bag towards Pete, standing in front of him and grinning widely.

“Don’t play me like that, White. I know you meant what you said.”

He wiggled his eyebrows, his good eye glinting up at him. Running his manicured fingers over his face Pete sighed. 

“Look, we were high, we were spit balling. I didn’t expect you to go out and-“

“Get you some Victoria’s Secret?? Yeah, isn’t it great what this Venture Industries salary can buy?”

Billy was so excited, it was hard to stay mad at him. Pete had a feeling that it would always be a bit awkward between them, no matter how long they would officially “be together”. They never even established when they had become official, they just kind of slipped into it and at some point simply decided to cuddle while watching TV, hold hands when they walk down the streets, kiss each other good night and well, do some other things. Pete did have some experience with people of all genders, unlike Billy, the poor little virgin, but that hadn’t stopped him from taking charge as soon as he had gotten the hang of the whole technique needed for two guys to have fun together. 

Kink talk was something they participated in quite often, simply because they were both curious and liked to try out new things. Too bad this master Quizboy could be very fucking enthusiastic about certain things, very much to Pete’s demise. He simply shook his head, his white hair waving around him, before he put the controller away for good. Getting up with a grunt, he ushered Billy into their bedroom. 

“Okay, whatever I guess. Show me what you spent our hard earned money on.”

They both got comfortable on their double bed, Billy unceremonically turning the bag over, Pete watching with rising embarrassment how the rather tiny pieces of silky, lacy fabric were slipping onto their sheets. 

“So, I got you the whole shebang. I was standing in that shop, right, this lady chewing my ears off, but all I could make out was this set they had in the back of the store. Just _the_ colour for you.”

Pete hated that Billy was so right. If he had been there, he probably would’ve chosen these as well. All pieces had a dark, almost ultraviolet purple colour, decorated with some pretty nice looking bows and ribbons. His boyfriend really hadn’t held back and Pete’s head was spinning a bit while he watched him. Billy’s small hands were spreading out the different pieces while he commented on them. 

“I had to guess the sizing a bit, but I’m sure these panties will fit you. They’re stretchy after all. And then I got you what they call a bralette, because a whole bra for you is really not necessary. It’s more about the aesthetic.”

Billy looked up, trying to assess how Pete was approving of this. The taller man could only nod and blush. 

“Ye-yeah, sure, uh-huh…”

He squeaked, gesturing for him to continue. 

“And they had a special sale, so I got you these stockings and garters as well. They may be a bit short, though. I underestimated how lanky you are.”

Billy was rolling out a pair of pretty simple see-through stockings and a matching garter belt, which would fit well with the panties he had gotten him. 

GOD! The PANTIES he had gotten him! Whatever Pete had done in a previous life, it must’ve been horrific for him to deserve this kind of stress. If he was honest, he had never been a good person in the first place, so maybe he deserved to be dressed up in women’s lingerie for his boyfriend’s entertainment. 

Pete could only avoid his gaze, while he was sitting cross legged in front of him, trying to un-blush somehow but just making it worse. He would’ve gotten lost in his thoughts, if it hadn’t been for the gentle, yet metallic touch of Billy’s left hand on his cheek. They made eye contact and Pete could see that his boyfriend wasn’t having this shit eating grin on his face anymore, but instead was just smiling kind of smitten.

“I can’t wait to see you in these…”

Pete’s heartbeat picked up considerably. His boyfriend was really not traditionally sexy in that sense, but he sure as hell was attractive as fuck when he was being so lusty. He quite enjoyed being so desired and it wouldn’t be the first time that an eager Billy got him to do something he hadn’t considered before.

Pete laid his hand over Billy’s, nuzzling against it. This was stupid and over the top and very much self-indulgent, so pretty much everything they both enjoyed. 

“Fine, but if you tell one soul, I’ll destroy each of your mint condition figures. I’m not joking!”

Billy chuckled, caressing him with his thumb. 

“It’s just between us.”

The taller man nodded and drew in a deep breath to ground himself. He had just leisured around the apartment today, so he was only wearing some sweat pants and a t-shirt, so getting these off would be easy in contrast of putting all the new stuff on. He had never worn a garter belt before. He already knew Billy would want to watch while he was getting dressed, so he didn’t even ask him to look away.

If he had to be observed so closely, he would make a big deal out of it. Throwing his embarrassment to the wind, he pulled his shirt off over his head, before he got up to kick his bottoms off. He felt Billy’s gaze wandering over him while he was in front of him. Naked. It was unfair that Billy was allowed to still be dressed, while he had to dress up for him, but he knew to not argue right now. His time would come soon.

The panties were easy enough. He sat down to get his legs into them, pulling them up and over his hips. 

“Man, I’m good, they fit you perfectly!”

Billy commented, kind of breathlessly and Pete smirked at him. They were women’s panties, so he had to tug at his penis so it wouldn’t form an awkward bulge down there. He didn’t quite get it right, but it was good enough. Next was the bralette and this was where Pete was already getting lost. He held it in front of him, trying to figure out which way this would go on, but Billy was already there, helping him out. Pete had to hunch down, so he could reach, while he pulled the straps over his skinny shoulders, closing it behind his back with a couple of hooks. The elaborate dark lace patterns were contrasting strongly with his almost translucent skin and he caught himself running his fingers over it, just to examine it better. 

“Haha, fuck that’s hot…”

His boyfriend laughed next to him and where he was right, he was right. Who wouldn’t be enticed by a slender human form gently hugged by pretty lace? Even Pete was starting to feel it. 

“It’s me we’re talkin’ about here after all.”

He mumbled, but his confidence soon vanished when he saw the next item on the agenda. 

“Uuuh, can you help me out with the gaters, pally?”

He didn’t have to ask twice, as Billy was pretty much all over him instantly. He let him push him back onto the mattress, watched him as he positioned himself between his legs, the confusing piece of clothing in his grip. 

“They go around your hips, just above the panties.”

He explained, while he moved his legs around to get the belt on and slide it up right below his hip bones. Pete finally understood how it worked, when he saw the hooks dangling from the side, but his boyfriend didn’t give him much time to get a better look. Billy was suddenly lying on him, his chest and belly pressed against his crotch, which was only covered in this very thin silk. 

“I think we’re not done yet.”

Pete commented, feeling the heat rise on his face once more when Billy moved his hands over his waist, running them over his lace covered chest, his eye hyper-fixated on him. 

“Really wish we were… but you’re right. I need to see those stockings on you.”

Very reluctantly he pushed himself off again, not without brushing against Pete’s dick as if by accident. Pete gasped out quietly and gave him the stink eye which got ignored by Billy, who was busy getting the stockings ready. 

“I can put those on myself, you know?”

“Nah you can’t, because I want to do it.”

As so often, he got shut down and he wasn’t stubborn enough to fight it. He did feel a bit silly about all this when he watched Billy climb around to pull the first stocking over his foot, rolling the transparent fabric up over his calve. It was indeed too short and only just covered his knee but Billy continued unchallenged and put the other one on as well. He sat back on his heels when he was done, his gaze running up and down Pete’s body. He was still lying down, his legs spread a bit, seeing how this whole outfit looked so different now that he was wearing these stockings. 

“Too bad they’re too short. Would’ve loved to see the straps over your thighs…”

Billy said, his hands back on his body, rubbing the aforementioned thighs, Pete enjoying his touches. He leaned forward to hug his little boyfriend and plant a kiss on his big forehead. 

“I’m sure we still can have a good time.”

He mumbled into his ear and they both chuckled when Billy’s hands were running over his ass, massaging him through the panties. 

“You’re never allowed to take this off again, you’re way too pretty like this.”

“Anything for you, man.”

Was the last thing he could say before he got pulled down into a kiss, Billy’s hands confidently slipping between his butt cheeks, rubbing him through the silk. Pete was getting hard, leaving even less to the imagination and when he got thrown onto his back again, a rather predatory looking Billy between his thighs feeling him up, he made sure to look as seductive as possible, watching him intently while stretching his body to give him full access. 

When he said anything, he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	3. [SmittyxURL] Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smitty as a kitty. 
> 
> It's a bit rushed, because I wanted to get it out today. I'm still digging it, tho

Something felt just right, whenever Smitty put these emotion-reactive cat ears on. URL and him had gotten all out and had made sure that they matched his strawberry blond hair. They looked almost too real, as if they were actually part of him. He quite enjoyed watching himself in the mirror, moving the ears around. URL made him feel cute, with or without cat ears, but their little pet play sessions made him feel extra special. 

The dark blue collar with the little silver bell on it got put around his neck and URL closed it snugly before he cuddled against him.

“Don’t want my kitten to get lost.”

His deep buttery voice made Smitty’s stressed out mind relax. Getting called a kitten may have something to do with it as well. He enjoyed when he could just be cute and spoiled and get cuddles and treats. Being a cop, even being a crooked one, was straining so he felt he deserved to be pampered now and then. 

“I’d never leave my master.”

He whispered and he got shushed right on the spot.

“Kitties can’t talk.”

URL reminded him. Smitty’s ears lowered in embarrassment. This was still something he had to get used to, but he tried his best to get into the zone.

“Me- meow…”

He made, feeling even more ashamed. URL was very happy however, cuddling him closer while he pulled him onto his lap.

“Let’s put your tail on as well.”

Smitty allowed himself to nod, even if cats didn’t do that, and turned over onto his belly. He already had no shirt on, so URL only had to pull his pyjama bottoms down to reach his tailbone. His cold metal fingers traced along his skin and he squirmed a bit. URL knew he was ticklish and definitely did that on purpose.

Then he felt the soft material attaching itself to him. He didn’t quite understand how it worked, but he knew that the tail, just like the ears, reacted to his mood. He was rather excited and flustered right now, so it was waving frantically from side to side. 

It wasn’t just getting spoiled which made being a cat so appealing, it was also the fact that his inner workings were so exposed to his boyfriend, even more than usual. He wasn’t subtle in any way and URL was very good at understanding even nonverbal cues, considering his programming as a companion bot, but with these ears and tail there was no mistaking how he felt. 

URL pulled him up again to cradle him in his arms, gently nuzzling their faces together.

“That’s a good little kitty.”

He hushed, very much doting and Smitty was glad that it wasn’t just him who got something out of all this. Playing the part always required him to get over his rather massive ego, but love tended to make people do crazy things sometimes. 

Smitty purred against him, licking URL’s cheek and nuzzling back. Watching all these cat videos wasn’t for nothing after all. He rubbed his forehead more against him and actually enjoyed when URL started to give him chin scratches. He felt his tail and ears move and a sneaky glance into the bed room mirror showed him how relaxed they made him look. URL pulled away, his visor blinking with endearment. 

“What a precious little rascal you are. You need to be spoiled so much.”

Smitty ramped up his purring in agreement. Oh shit, he _did_ need to be spoiled! URL’s hand which had caressed his chin was wandering down, finding one of his nipples to gently rub it between his fingers. The human cat gasped, holding onto him, his ears perking up instantly. He would usually say something, but he opted for meowing again.

“Don’t worry, we’re just getting started, darling.”

URL reassured him, before he leaned down, Smitty moving to meet his mouth plate with his lips. Sparks were flying, showing how riled up his robot was. His electricity was moving over his face, prickling his lips and tongue and Smitty grabbed onto him harder to kiss him more when URL brushed his hands over his chest and belly, squeezing his waist. He felt ticklish and twitched away a bit, but URL’s other arm was holding him tightly so there was no escape. He didn’t get teased for long, his touch going straight down past the elastic of his trousers and right between his legs. 

He had to get some air to be able to moan, so he turned his head around, just in time to see how his tail and ears twitched when URL was sliding his fingers over his slowly hardening penis. 

Usually he would beg and encourage him, which he wasn’t allowed right now. He pushed his face against URL instead, licking his check, his hands clawing on his shoulders. 

“I like to hear you meow, my little Smitty kitty.”

His deep voice mumbled above him and Smitty knew this was nice talk for ‘If you don’t meow, I won’t make you cum.’

He opted for purring instead, not quite ready or desperate enough to vocalise like this just yet. URL seemed to be in a good mood, or was just actually out here to make him feel good, because he started to move his hand slowly over his shaft. All this was still happening in his pants and when Smitty looked down, seeing these suggestive movements under the light blue fabric, he felt even more arousal rising inside of him. His stomach was getting all queasy and his face felt hot and when URL rubbed one of his digits over the tip he twitched so much, the bell around his neck made a little noise. His tail was waving like crazy, the cat ears lowered down submissively. 

The movements were getting faster and URL’s grip was getting tighter, Smitty spreading his legs for him, his head lolling against the metallic arm of his partner. 

He meowed pathetically at last, wanting nothing more than for URL to pleasure him more.

“You’re so cute, Smitty.”

URL praised him, playing over him with his fingers, rubbing a bit harder against the underside of his dick, one of them now rolling circles over his slit. Smitty bucked against him, the bell cutting through the heavy breathing and the squelching noises just underlining his heightened arousal. His cat attachments already did a very good job with that, both his tail and ears twitching in high alert. 

“Seems my kitty likes to be touched right there huh?”

Smitty could only nod and then felt URL’s free hand gently holding his chin so he was able to watch his face. One of his fingers brushed over his lips and buck teeth and he couldn’t help himself, he instinctively bit down on it. Maybe something feral was awaking inside of him, considering the state he was in. It was comforting nonetheless, so he nibbled on him, purring a bit. He heard URL snicker, this was how pleased he was with him and Smitty noticed how accomplished this made him feel. He knew he did well and he knew he would get rewarded.

URL’s grip got a bit loser, simply for him to move quicker and the cat in human form chewed more on the metal in his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut. He pumped him quickly and skilfully, knowing his body well and the bell around his neck was ringing like a church on a Sunday by now, that’s how much he was twitching. 

“I love you, kitten…”

URL whispered directly into his human ear, which made his cat ears stand upright, his tail stiffen, his toes curling and he could only cry out with his mouth full of URL’s finger. 

“Aaaahhhn---!!”

The orgasm came so quickly, the pressure inside releasing in hot spurts, soiling his pants, his muscles in his thighs and hips contracting, URL’s body all around him while he keened against him. He was still stroking him, slowly now, making sure to milk each drop out of him and finally Smitty sacked together, spent and satisfied, panting to get his breath back. 

URL took care of the clean-up, removing his pants, wiping his body down and then he was back, cuddling him again, this time pulling the duvet over both of them. Smitty was still wearing his cat accessories, so he decided to stay in character and curl up to his master. Gentle fingers massaged him behind his ears, these fingers which only ever provided comfort and pleasure and he purred out of sheer contentment, gaining him a gentle zap on the forehead before he slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	4. [JerryxDoofusRick( J19 Zeta 7)] Student/Teacher RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time I wrote something with these goofs.   
Jerry tries to comfort Zeta 7, who misses being a professor.

Even after so many months, it still felt like torture for Jerry to be away from Beth. There weren’t many nights where he didn’t cry himself to sleep, alone and cold and miserable in his shitty little apartment. Somehow, through the interdimensional grapevine, his situation must’ve reached his favourite Rick. The one the other douche bags called ‘Doofus Rick’, even though he wasn’t stupid in the slightest. Not to Jerry at least. 

He had visited him one night, just when Jerry had finished his sad microwave dinner. Rick had been considerate enough to portal in front of his door and knock first. Jerry was glad it wasn’t a burglar when he opened the door and his relief turned into actual happiness to see his old friend again. They had talked for a bit and he had found out that Rick was pretty much just as lonely as he was, even if his place on the citadel was a bit nicer and he at least had his assigned Morty to keep him company. It didn’t take long for the both of them to schedule regular guys-nights which were mostly at Rick’s place. He had told him the other Ricks didn’t like having a Jerry on the citadel, but there was nothing they could do about it, as long as they stayed inside. Morty would usually have a sleep over somewhere else, so they could have some good old quality bro time. 

However, things turned gay pretty quickly. They were both lonely and both really liked each other and while Jerry was still in love with Beth, being with someone who was genuinely invested in him and his happiness for once was a very new and very comforting thing to experience. 

That wasn’t to say that Rick wasn’t completely awkward and inexperienced, at least at first. The more often they’d make out, the more comfortable he’d become and soon their guys-nights, which started out with drinking beer and playing cards turned into heavy petting and smooching as soon as the portal closed behind them. 

One night they were making out as usual, Jerry on top of the lanky scientist who was in turn lying on the round soft sofa. He was holding onto his pale face, his thumbs brushing over his high cheek bones, his fingers running through this periwinkle hair while he slipped his tongue in deeper between his lips. He tasted so different from anyone who he ever kissed and he willed himself to not compare him to Beth or, even worse, wonder if his own Rick tasted like that as well. 

Instead he focussed on the actions of his partner, heard him moan while his skinny arms where hugging him carefully, but he didn’t reciprocate the kiss like he usually did. Jerry was kind of oblivious towards such cues, sometimes wilfully so, but this Rick with his naïve compassion made him let his guard down as well. It was hard to not play off another person’s actions as a personal attack against him, though.

He pulled away, still holding Rick’s face, locking eyes with him, which was a bit hard to do with Rick’s eyes being slightly crossed. 

“Hey buddy, what’s wrong? You seem distracted tonight…”

He couldn’t help himself and still felt insecure. His kneejerk reaction was to blame himself, so he already felt how he was getting defensive. Rick was so good at comforting him, however. He just had this disarmingly attitude where Jerry knew, he wouldn’t lie to him or snap at him out of the blue. He felt his long fingers run over his shirt before they slipped under it to caress directly over his skin which made Jerry squirm.

“O-oh it’s nothing, Jerry. I had to think of my old life today for some reason. I guess… I guess visiting you made me miss Earth, kinda.”

Jerry turned around, seeing the futuristic, rounded shapes of Rick’s apartment, everything nice and light. Compared to that, Earth was a pretty big shit hole. 

“Why would you miss Earth? It’s just a dirty place full with dirty people.”

His body moved when Rick shrugged his shoulders. He seemed a bit hurt and Jerry bit his lip in regret. He never seemed to know what to say in situations like this. 

“I dunno. The citadel is dirty as well. Honestly though, I mainly miss my students…”

Jerry blinked, suddenly realising that he had never bothered to ask Rick about his previous life. Damn, he really should pay better attention.

“Uh… students? So you were a teacher?”

He pushed himself up so he could see Rick’s face better. The taller man seemed to be happy about the interest he showed and Jerry internally patted himself on the back. 

“Oh, not just any old regular teacher, Jerry! I was a professor! Jepp, taught Physical Chemistry at my local community college. The kids had it rough, but they were strong. And smart! You wouldn’t believe it. So much hidden talent!”

Jerry had to smile. Watching Rick who was usually quite timid suddenly open up so much and talk about something with this sparkle of passion in his eyes was heart-warming. He forgot his own misery for a second, while he curiously enquired further. 

“That’s amazing! A good prof can make all the difference in someone’s life, you know? I’m sure you could help many people find their calling, right?”

The sparkle in Rick’s eyes vanished when he seemingly reflected on some more painful memories. 

“I’m not sure. It’s not like I can check back on them anymore…”

Jerry sat up straight, now sitting in Rick’s lap, who was still prone on the sofa. This was a serious bummer and he could kind of relate, just being forced out of your life like that, not knowing how the people you left behind are doing. He tried to think of a way to cheer him up.

“Hey, I know the feeling, but if it’s any consolation, you made a big difference in _my_ life?”

Rick smiled at him, still sorrowful but appreciative. 

“And you in mine, Jerry.”

Awkward silence crept up on them, which was something Jerry couldn’t deal with in the slightest. He moved around on the other’s lap, rubbing over his crotch by accident and he heard the scientist gasp in surprise.

“Je-Jerry, be careful, I’m sensitive there!”

He protested, but this reaction gave him an idea. Instead of stopping, he grinded harder onto him and he felt a bit accomplished when Rick’s fingers were clawing on his skin. 

“Ahh--! Why are you…”

He didn’t let him talk for much longer when he leaned down again, pressing their lips together once more. Despite Rick’s initial protests, he quickly reciprocated after all, going along with the more passionate flow Jerry was having now. He was really bad at comforting people, but he was pretty good at getting Rick off, so he hoped he could use his talents in that way.

Jerry broke the kiss, but kept their faces close. 

“Professor Sanchez, you taught me so much, how can I ever thank you?”

He drawled, watching Rick being a bit annoyed at first but then shaking his head in disbelief.

“This is really inappropriate.”

He said, blushing, his hands still under Jerry’s shirt.

“Oh, it’ll get even more inappropriate…”

Jerry’s hands rubbed over his torso, his thumbs tucking into the waistband of his jeans, slowly slipping them down his slender frame. 

“Hmnnn, Jerry….”

He moaned, sounding lost, so he leaned down to kiss him right under his belly button.

“Please professor, let me show you how grateful I am.”

He decided to keep it up, just for the heck of. He also noticed how the blush on Rick’s face deepened, which gave up a bit of a power rush. This didn’t happen often these days.

Jerry made haste, scooting down so he was sitting on Rick’s shins, opening the button and pulling down the fly, getting his penis out. He was a bit disappointed that he wasn’t hard yet, but he could feel the first signs of arousal, when his hands closed around the warm, supple shaft. Rick gasped once more when he started to slowly stroke over it. Jerry looked up, observing him, feeling him harden slowly, building up the warmth in his palm. Rick was overwhelmed for sure and he hesitated for a second. 

“Errr, we can stop if you don’t want to, of course…”

It was hard for Jerry to hide the disappointment. Obviously he’d rather get going, his mouth was already watering while he was thinking of getting his dick inside of it, so he was even more delighted when Rick apparently made up his mind. 

“Naah, Jerry, you- you wanna make your professor proud, dontcha?”

He grinned in response, so glad that he was playing along.

“Oooh, yes, please praise me!”

He huffed and leaned down, feeling Rick’s hands brush over the back of his neck and along his shoulders, urging him to keep going. He hadn’t given many blow jobs yet, but he found it one of the best ways to provide pleasure. He had to close his eyes however, still not able to see male genitalia so up close and personal, while his tongue finally found the tip, Rick instantly bucking his hips against him. This made his dick slide between his lips more and Jerry used this to open his mouth to take it in deeper. 

“Ahh, wow…! You’re doing so good…!”

Rick complied with his wishes and Jerry felt motivated to be even better. He provided some suction to slide him in deeper, almost all the way back to his throat to move his head up again, letting his tongue play with the by now familiar ridges of Rick’s member. He could taste and smell him, musky salt and bitterness spreading over his taste buds. It was so different to how Beth tasted but he shook these memories out of his head quickly. Beth was gone, he had lost her, but he did have Rick who he could make happy, even if it wasn’t with clumsy words but with his clumsy mouth. 

Rick’s hand was gripping his hair, running his fingers through the curls and Jerry looked up again, his eyes half lidded. He knew how he looked down here, his mouth stretched like this, squeezed in between Rick’s skinny thighs and he used it to his advantage. He bobbed his head a bit faster, his tongue licking along the sensitive veins and over the tip, tasting some precum leaking. 

“Hmmm…right there, oh Jerry, you’re my favourite…”

He huffed, not stopping to pet him and Jerry listened to him and concentrated his tongue more on the tip, rolling and teasing at the slit. Rick’s second hand joined the first one and Jerry noticed with satisfaction how they both held him in position, pressing his face more into his crotch. He did his best to comply, letting his professor take the lead, closing his eyes and still licking away. 

At last, Rick started to move his hips, his dick sliding in and out of Jerry’s mouth, who simply kept his jaw wide open, so he wouldn’t catch on his teeth, his tongue licking over the tip each time he drove into him. It was unusual for Rick to take charge like that, but he figured every man just wants to be in control once in a while. 

This treatment, as degrading as it was, was also pretty hot to him, and Jerry felt how his own jeans got a bit tighter while he was becoming hard. His hands ran over Rick’s waist, his mouth drooling and he made guttural noises of approval, while Rick was moaning and panting louder and louder. 

It was an extra sharp lick of Jerry’s tongue over the underside of Rick’s cock that finally drew him to completion and his face was suddenly pushed down so far, all he could feel were Rick’s pubes tickling his face and the hot, sticky liquid suddenly filling his mouth, Rick’s grip on his hair strong and unrelenting. He jerked a few more times, before he went limb, Jerry’s head finally free at last. He removed himself, letting the cum dribble out of his mouth. He wasn’t really keen on swallowing any more than he already did. Wiping his chin with the back of his hand he sat back up, watching a satisfied professor lean against the armrest of his sofa. 

“How was my oral performance, professor?”

Jerry asked, sneakily and Rick chuckled gently. 

“A+.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	5. [RustyxBrock] Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God... edging... just... edging, you guys....

Brock’s massive fingers were spreading Rusty for so long, he had lost all sense of time by now. His boyfriend was normally quite impatient and didn’t play around for nothing and got right into the action as soon as all the prep work was done. Rusty was kind of used to all this, owing to Brock’s insatiable sexual hunger, so he had become quite malleable in places he had never thought he would be. This made Brock’s idleness even weirder. He also noticed that he hadn’t touched his dick this whole time, even though he was usually nice enough to touch him from both sides to make it easier for him. Not that this internal massage didn’t give him a boner already, but Rusty enjoyed all the attention he could get.

His face was pressed into the flat pillow on Brock’s bed, while his knees were pushed against the mattress, his hands bunching up his sheets. His glasses where neatly put onto Brock’s nightstand, leaving his vision blurry and him feeling even more defenceless than normal. Not to mention having his ass up high, for someone three times his size to play with. He had been moaning and drooling the whole time, but he was growing impatient. He finally collected himself enough to speak, even if it did take a lot of self-discipline. 

“Brock! What’s taking you so long…?”

It was hard not to fall back to wordless moaning, but he made it somehow. Brock’s fingers stopped moving back and forth and then he felt how he pushed them in deeper till the knuckles, making him gasp. He was probably about to regret bossing him around like this.

“What are you saying, Doc? That you prefer my cock in you?”

The groaning which came out of him wasn’t due to lust, but annoyance. The bad thing about his dirty talk: It did work. A bit too well. His body, already aroused from the endless fingering, heated up even more, his penis leaking precum while he felt his knees getting weak.

Very undignified, he rolled his hips against Brock’s hand and when this elicited approving sounds from the other, he panted.

“Do-don’t ask stupid questions, just get on with it…!”

Brock chuckled, his other hand on his hips to hold him still. He slowly pulled his fingers out and Rusty had to bite down on the pillow at the sensation, feeling how loose his hole has become, even though it still was sucking them back in somehow. He was left empty at last, both of his bodyguard’s palms holding onto him now and he felt the wetness of the lube on his right side. Everything was very wet down there anyway and it was almost a bit worrying how much of it came from himself. 

He didn’t know if he could hold back once he would get properly stuffed and he honestly didn’t plan to. He always came pretty quickly, which left Brock, who had a bit more restraint, plenty of time to just pound him until he found his own release. One of the good things of being a bottom, nobody gives a fuck about premature ejaculation. 

Licking his lips, he closed his eyes to be able to concentrate on feeling everything, readying himself to get pushed over the edge very soon. 

Something was being pushed, namely Brock’s dick between his butt cheeks. The tip was rubbing from his tailbone all the way down and got properly nestled against his hole, which was already giving way. Oh man, he was so ready for it and he moaned and pushed against him as much as Brock would allow him. He was so focussed on the feeling, that he almost didn’t notice that Brock was taking his time even now, when there was literally no reason anymore. He’d definitely be able to slide right in there no problem, giving Rusty the final push against his prostate to make him cum. He made some agitated noises, almost about to speak again, but then Brock finally pushed harder, the tip slipping inside. 

Getting spread like this felt incredible, so much more intense than the fingers, so much hotter and more intimate and he had to hold his breath, his attention solely focussed on that feeling. Brock rocked slightly back and forth, inching himself forward slowly, Rusty huffing and puffing each time he felt his insides getting invaded deeper and deeper. 

“Ahh, fuck yesss….!”

He cried out, moving one of his hands to jerk himself off, as Brock was still neglecting this part of his duties. This plan got foiled quickly however, when he got a gentle slap on his wrist, just for his boyfriend to get a hold on his dick himself. 

“Finally….”

He commented against better judgement. Now everything was back to normal, with his ass being filled with Brock’s almost inhumanely girthy cock, his rough hand holding his own penis tightly and finally he moved, his hips slowly gaining momentum, while he rubbed him rhythmically. 

He opted for approving grunts and moans each time he pushed inside and it hadn’t even been five times when he already felt his orgasm coming on. It was like his insides where tightening, everything spring-loaded to let loose with the next brush of Brock’s dick against his prostate and there it was, the delicious pressure, just how he liked it and he started to quiver, feeling himself falling over the edge and then everything stopped. 

His eyes widened in shock, when Brock suddenly pulled out completely with a wet slurp, his asshole now definitely gaping, while he left his hand on his penis, just to squeeze it at his base, preventing him from actually coming. 

“What the FUCK??”

He cursed, frustration giving him enough energy to move, but he was pushed down again, Brock’s free hand keeping his head in place. 

“Not this time, Doc. Can’t have you finishing before me all the time, you godda learn some restraint.”

He managed to turn his head somehow, so he wasn’t muffled by the grossly wet pillow anymore. 

“We’re having _sex_ right now, since when does that need restraint?”

He did get cut off however, when Brock’s dick was sliding into him without warning again and he welcomed the pressure inside of him. He almost forgot to complain, but his boyfriend was still chocking his dick, so he managed to anyway. 

“Wh-why does it even matter? Ju-just fuck me through it…”

It was embarrassing to state something like this, but it was the truth. It wasn’t like he needed to be hard for the things Brock did to him. 

“It matters…”

Brock gently moved in and out, just shallowly at a torturous pace, still keeping his grip tight on his dick. 

“Because you’re fucking selfish. You go all limp on me, it’s just no fun.”

He started to slide in deeper every now and then, but still kept a slow pace and Rusty felt like he was losing his mind. Brock had never denied him his release, so this was getting intense.

“Hmnnn, Brock… I promise… I’ll… keep still… for you… but…”

He wanted to beg, but the bigger man didn’t have any of that. He suddenly sped up, rendering Rusty unable to speak. He was horribly precise, hitting his prostate each time he drove into him and he knew he would’ve cum ages ago, if it wasn’t for the steel grip around his member. He realised, Brock usually spoiled him a lot and now he had to pay the price for not being more considerate in return. 

His throat started to hurt he was moaning so loudly, and Brock was moving stronger against him still, making his back arch, his knees even lifting off the mattress a bit. He was going so quickly by now, it was almost like he was using a jack-hammer back there and just when he started to adjust to all this, he pulled out once more, Rusty crying out pathetically. 

How was this guy even able to hold back so long, even though he was fucking him so hard? Rusty was getting weak, his legs giving in, now that there was no cock anymore holding his body in place. Brock’s grip on his head vanished, just for him to pull his hips up again. 

“Stay up or it’ll be back to fingers and we’ll start all over again.”

_Holy shit_, he wouldn’t survive this. He whimpered, forcing himself to not give in to the exhaustion, straining his muscles to keep himself in position. He was still very much aware of Brock’s fingers tightly circling the base of his shaft, the pressure behind his balls almost unbearable by now. The wet, hot tip of his bodyguard’s penis was back at him, circling at his entrance, which he could feel was twitching and leaking lube everywhere. 

“See, Doc? Isn’t this much nicer?”

Brock grunted, sliding into him once more, Rusty’s body taking him in like it was made for it. He moaned and squirmed, wordless begging falling from his lips.

“You feel… so good… all desperate like this...”

His insides were indeed contracting around the intrusion, still not able to finally break free from this spell he had put him under. Brock was moving, going all the way in slowly and pulling out, so only the tip would remain inside. Rusty couldn’t help himself, he started to cry from the overstimulation, his breathing getting shallow. Brock repeated this two more times, before he stayed inside him deep, unmoving, simply pressing right where he liked it the most.

“Move your hips.”

He ordered and Rusty could only make questioning noises. 

“Move yourself on my cock, show me how good you can make me feel.”

Rusty whined out, really unsure if he would be able to comply. He felt like he was made of rubber, the only thing hard about his body his achingly neglected dick. It seemed like this would be the only way to finally satisfy this bastard enough. 

He pushed himself onto his forearms, spreading his legs more, his forehead resting against the pillow under him. His eyes were pressed closed and he was still crying and he wailed out once he started to rock himself back and forth, feeling the intrusion becoming deeper each time he grinded down. Brock only held him steady at his waist and let him do the rest of the work otherwise. 

“Squeeze me, I like some friction…”

He did so instinctively, anything to satisfy Brock, this guy who had his whole body under control. Clenching like this just made it feel so much more intense for him as well and after a few more times, he gave up, not able to move himself any longer. 

“Pl-please, no more… god… Brock…”

He begged, reduced to nothing more than a puddle of lust and arousal, just waiting to finally be freed.

Brock moved again, going in deep this time, holding his hips still, his prostate getting assaulted once more. His cries became louder and louder and he wished for nothing more than this grip on him finally vanishing. 

“This time… I get to cum first...”

Brock husked, upping his speed and Rusty could tell, his movements became more erratic, less calculated, and Brock’s voice got louder as well while he was nearing his own release. 

“So… good…uuuuugh!!!”

Was the last thing he moaned, before Rusty felt his insides being filled with his sperm, Brock’s dick twitching against his inner walls and then, at last, he had the mercy to let go off him and it was like a button was pressed. Rusty’s eyes shot open and he screamed, everything in his body snapping into place when a violent orgasm shook him to his core. 

“Ahhh, shittt…!!!”

He cried, his body finally giving up and slumping down when Brock slipped out and he felt himself spasm and contracting, his dick releasing cum like there was no tomorrow. 

He was incredibly wrecked after he went through all this. Sobbing into his pillow he tried his best to get his breath back. It would take a while to come down from all this after he had been drawn to such painful pleasures. 

As he was basically unconscious, he didn’t notice Brock’s touch at first when he got turned around and lifted up like a doll, Brock laying him down comfortably on his chest while he let himself fall down into the bed, his big arms embracing him. Rusty allowed himself to keep his eyes closed, cuddling against the warm body under him. 

“Not bad for a start.”

He rumbled above him and Rusty sighed, defeated. 

Nothing ever was easy, was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	6. [BenderxFry] High Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bender and Fry hit a bowl together.   
TW for drug use

“Soo, that’s an electric pipe, eh?”

Fry was trying to figure out how to put this contraption together. Bender was really sceptical of all this. Stuff you bought in some side street on Europa were usually not to be trusted. His human seemed to be certain, though. 

“Doesn’t look much different to the thing I used back in the past. Just with this adapter on there. It’s for you!”

Bender sighed, shaking his head.

“Why do you want us to get high together so badly?”

Fry put the pipe down, squinting at him offended.

“Because making out is _amazing_ while you’re high! I wanna have this with you.”

He returned to putting this thing together again and Bender decided to play along if it was so important to him. Instead of letting him do such a piss poor job, he quickly sniped the pipe from his fingers, to assemble it himself in two seconds. Now that he could see how it was actually supposed to work, it did seem pretty legit. There was the usual pipe for Fry to inhale the vapour and the adapter had an inlet for him to plug into. Whenever Fry would suck on it, he would get a bunch of translated binary code of the chemicals in the vapour, so it could have an effect on him as well. He was curious to feel what properly translated weed would do to his system. 

“You got the stuff, hot stuff?”

He rumbled and Fry’s eyes glinted with a mix of admiration and anticipation. He pulled out a small tin of pre-ground purple weed, the special strain they grew on the moon, and opened it and the smell was so strong, it even made Bender a bit whoozy. 

“Okay, we won’t need a lot of this…”

He commented and Fry nodded in agreement. 

“Lemme set this up..:”

He said, taking back the glass pipe and now it was Bender’s time for admiration. His usually so clumsy boyfriend was quick to pack the herbs in and click everything into place. He got out a lighter, grinning widely. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve hit a bowl. And I never tried this future weed. You ready, Bender?”

Bender fumbled at the back of his head, pulling out his cord. 

“Guess I’ll just plug in and you light up, huh?”

“Yeah, that’s what the guy told me. And you really wanna try it, yeah?”

Bender simply plugged into the small object, feeling his circuits intertwining 

“Stop asking and light it!”

Bender was being rude to hide his nervousness and luckily Fry was too oblivious to notice. Instead he ignited the lighter, put the pipe to his mouth and let it produce some smoke, before he started to inhale it. Once he sucked the air through the contraption, the little LED light on the adapter lit up. Bender’s optics widened while he waited for something to happen and then it finally hit him. 

It wasn’t unlike that time he had jacked on, but instead of hallucinating, he just felt light headed at first. It was like his programming became less defined, some filters in his receptors got shut down and everything just became a bit more intense, a bit more direct. He huffed out, everything of him suddenly so exposed to his surroundings. He turned to check on his human, who was smiling contently. 

“Yeah, that’s good…”

His eyes were half lidded and already becoming blood shot. Bender really wanted to be closer to him, but Fry took another hit before he could even move. Even though his senses were so heightened, it seemed his reaction time was a lot slower. Together with Fry he experienced the second hit, another layer of this drug altering his system. The human finally put the pipe away, his plug getting ripped out in the process. 

There were two warm palms on his chassis and then two warm arms around his head and a soft, squishy body pressed against him and Bender simply let himself fall down backwards. Fry’s face was so close, his cheeks blushing and his eyes sparkling and completely out of it. Bender moved his own hands forward, gripping it so he could look at him better. It was like his arms were already where they supposed to be before he even registered it, which was a really weird feeling, but nothing he couldn’t handle. 

“Ho-how you feeling?”

Bender asked and he had to get used to the fact that his voice didn’t sound like his own. He squished Fry’s cheeks for comfort. He in turn just giggled, holding onto him tightly, moving his legs so he was straddling him. 

“Incredible, man. You feel really good, all cold and pointy…”

Fry’s lips were on his face and he was just running them over him, not going for his mouthplate yet. Bender chuckled in return, enjoying how this stuff made his little idiot even more stupid. His metallic fingers meanwhile were exploring on their own, running up and down Fry’s back, wishing they had thought of undressing him before they had started all this. Well, no matter, it wasn’t like it was hard to slide under his baggy clothes. 

Fry’s breath hitched and he felt the puff of air hot on his face and he finally turned around, his optics intense. 

“Let’s kiss…”

He said quietly and Fry giggled once more.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

“I didn’t-“

Bender started, but Fry’s lips were already pressed against his grill and hot damn, he hadn’t lied when he said it felt amazing while being high. 

Kissing him was always a bit otherworldly, sharing his electricity with an organics organism and one he loved so dearly at that. It was vulnerable and intense, so having his senses stripped of any filters just ramped it up to actually overwhelming. It was like he could feel each and every electron travel from himself into Fry’s system, feeling how it affected his meatbag. He twitched and moaned, some drool flowing out of his mouth, making everything more conductive. Bender upped his volts a bit while he massaged over his body. He felt him squirming on him like a snake and he stared at him, watching Fry’s face with his closed eyes and sweaty forehead just when he ran his fingers downwards under his trousers. 

Fry pulled away, gasping, but he instantly hummed, shamelessly pushing his butt against Bender’s fingers. 

“Fucking yes, keep doing that…”

He sighed, so Bender felt him up more, experiencing with great detail how soft his ass cheeks were, how nicely he could sink his digits into it, how Fry reacted to him slipping more in between them. Fry started to kiss him again with lots of little butterfly kisses all over his face, which made Bender laugh while he got tickled by him. His hips pushed harder against him and he could feel through his jeans that he was getting a boner. Bender was used to his human being sensitive, but this was ridiculous. 

The digital weed had made Bender’s touch receptors so sensitive, he could feel every little hair, each little change in temperature, every time Fry’s muscles twitched and he got curious how it would feel to get a hold on his dick. It was hard to control his arms to extend them, with his programming so screwed up, but he managed somehow, so he could do a sneak attack from behind. 

“Aaahh, Bender….!”

Fry’s voice was close and hot and he felt accomplished, when he brushed his fingers past his balls, rubbing them back and forth a couple of times, before his left hand wandered further, squeezed tightly between his human and his own body so he could grab his boner. Fry very much approved of this and shivered, lifting himself up more so Bender had space to move his hand. 

The robot actually had to close his optics. For one, because the mere sensation of Fry’s dick, with all the little knobs, veins and hot, pulsing blood in his grip was so much, it was almost stalling his processor, but also just so he could better concentrate. He could hear Fry’s moans and felt him up right where he liked it most, so reducing everything to these sensations seemed like a good idea. 

His head got squeezed tighter in Fry’s embrace and he shivered more each time he moved his hand just the tiniest bit. He really wanted to kiss him again, so he turned his head towards the source of hot wetness which was huffed out against him and it was like Fry read his mind, because he moved his head as well so his lips were pressed against him once more and he even stuck his tongue out, licking over him, allowing him to let his electricity travel deeper inside of him, and it was great to cover the insides of his mouth with his essence as well, Fry moaning out helplessly. 

Bender moved his hand up and down, just slowly and steadily, not wanting to go too fast. Fry was moaning and licking and sucking on him as if he was a popsicle on a hot summers day and he rewarded him with more little shocks, making him twitch. 

They kissed passionately, absorbing each other’s presence, Bender feeling the heat rising in his human’s body and knowing that he could sense him as well, his electricity and the way Bender’s body pushed against him. Their movements were lazy and not every precise and still somehow, Fry was suddenly stiffening up, moaning against his mouthplate and then he felt sperm between his digits while Fry’s hips rocked harder against him. 

He had just come out of the blue and Bender had to pull away, just to be able to see his face. His cheeks were redder than ever, his eyes blissed out, his mouth wet from their kissing and forming a satisfied smile. 

“Hmnn, Bender, I love you so muuuuch…”

He whispered, cuddling against him and Bender decided to leave his hands there, just to feel how his dick was becoming softer, the muscles of his butt relaxing so he was squished nicely between his cheeks. It was obvious that Fry was about to snooze off, but Bender didn’t feel sleepy yet, so he just let him drift off, while still having his hands at his crotch. Fry didn’t seem to mind, his breathing already getting deeper and more even. Bender was still very high, so he leaned back to be able to enjoy the comfortable weight of an unconscious Fry on him. Many thoughts were running through his processor, but mainly he felt incredibly happy that he was able to experience something like this with the cutest human who had ever existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	7. [RobertoxFry] Body Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feelsy one, with my little crack ship.  
Just a very classic hotel scene.

Fry had just come out of the shower, wearing the bath robe the fancy hotel provided. It was white and fluffy and probably the most comfortable thing he had ever worn. His stomach churned with worry and nervousness, however. Roberto had told him to come here, pretty much out of the blue. He was alone in the big hotel room, staring out at the glittering lights of New-New-York from way up high. The robot had rented the penthouse suite for the night and Fry didn’t even want to know how he could afford that. Pulling the bathrobe tighter, he watched the busy city while his thoughts were wandering.

They were dating for a few months now, much to his friends’ dismay. He had told them back then, that he was just humouring Roberto after he had asked him out, to make sure he wouldn’t randomly attack him anymore, to make peace with him. Fry hadn’t expected for them to actually hit it off. As scary and violent as Roberto used to be, as polite and gentle he was now. He was so different to most other people he had met since he had come to the future, where everyone seemed to be an eccentric. While Roberto was still definitely _weird_, he wasn’t the violent criminal he used to be, so it was actually _relaxing_ to spend time with him. Also, he gave him a lot of attention and was extremely considerate of everything, always eager to make him happy. Fry did his best to reciprocate, but Roberto seemed to be so much better at it, while at the same time grateful for every little thing Fry did for him. It was a dynamic he wasn’t used to, getting spoiled like that. He may be a bit naïve, but he didn’t feel that Roberto had any hidden agendas behind his behaviour. If he wanted to hurt or use him, he would’ve already had plenty of opportunities for that. 

Leela had been very much opposed of him coming here tonight and he had left angry and frustrated. He wished she would trust him for once. Not even Bender was on his side, as he seemed just as worried as she was. Their behaviour was the main reason that he was so uncomfortable right now. 

There was this little bit of doubt in him. The mean ‘What ifs’ circling in his mind and not even the colourful nightscape in front of him could get his thoughts off it. Unusually sombre he sighed, his eyes half closed, staring at nothing in particular through the huge hotel window. He was a bit cold, as he hadn’t dried himself off properly, but he didn’t want to move, too captivated by his thoughts and the scenery outside.

He stayed still even when he heard the door opening and the familiar sound of Roberto’s foot cups on the soft carpet getting closer to him. Only when he felt metallic fingers on his shoulders he turned around, lifting his gaze slightly to look into the large optics of his partners, still not able to smile.

“Hey Fry.”

Roberto greeted him, his voice which has been so shrill and angry for so long now quiet, conveying how worried he was. 

“Thank you for coming here; means a lot.”

Fry shrugged before he properly turned around, his arms closing around the broad casting of the robot. 

“My friends didn’t like me coming here, but they can shove it.”

He mumbled against him, feeling how upset he actually was about it. A gentle robotic hand was on his head, carefully petting him, caressing through his damp hair, soothing him.

“They’re just worried for you, it means they care. Not that it makes me happy, that they think you’re in danger when we’re together…”

Fry turned his face up, making eye contact. 

“Yeah see? Like I said, they can shove it.”

Roberto giggled at his poutiness and then leaned down, nuzzling against his forehead. 

“I’d never hurt you, you know this? Not anymore at least.”

Fry nodded, still nervous but able to trust him after all this time. 

“I know.”

They fell silent for a while, just holding each other close, Fry’s eyes staring up at this unusual guy. He would’ve never thought that he’d cuddle with the same robot alone in an expensive hotel room, who wanted to stab him dead just a few months ago. 

“Sooo, why we’re here?”

He finally asked, the close contact with him making him forget about his stupid friends. Roberto’s round optics glistened in the city lights shining from outside while he regarded him a few more seconds before he answered.

“It’s been hectic recently and I didn’t really have a chance to pay proper attention to you. Wanted to make some time for that.”

Fry blushed at that, hugging his partner even tighter. They haven’t been on a proper date for weeks, that was true and even when they spend the night together, he usually would fall asleep on him, so quality time had been definitely lacking. He had missed him as well and knowing now that all this was simply for them to be together undisturbed, finally put his mind at ease.

“Pay all the attention you want, I’m all yours.”

Fry grinned and Roberto smiled back just when he lifted him up to put him on the king sized bed. The linen was soft and pure white, smelling like fresh cotton. His bathrobe opened in the process and he was about to pull it close, but Roberto stopped him. 

“No, this is good, let me see you…”

It dawned on Fry what Roberto had actually planned, so he followed up on his promise and let his arms fall to the side. The fabric was pulled off him and he shivered anew, now naked to the slightly cool air. Roberto was right there to warm him up, as always. 

He knew that the robot didn’t really have a memory of much before he had become crazy and had even fabricated some false memories to cope with the extreme angst he had been through. He did have medication now though and seemed to remember more and had found out he had actually been a companion bot. As such, he was made to comfort people and therefore had a heating function. He was coming closer, Fry shyly opening his legs for him and the warmth radiating from him helped him relax even more. Then his warmed up hands were on him, gently running up to hold his head, lovingly massaging his head and Fry closed his eyes, enjoying this treatment.

“You’re so damn beautiful Fry…”

He mumbled, the human only able to laugh with embarrassment.

Roberto didn’t say anything after that, he was merely holding his face still and Fry blinked at him, feeling himself blushing more and more. Roberto’s eyes wandered down, scanning over his exposed chest, further down his belly and even shamelessly observing him between his legs, Fry not able to hide in any way, as the robot was strategically sitting between his legs. 

“I’m so grateful…”

Roberto hushed and leaned down, his mouthplate coming closer and Fry lifted his face so he would meet it with his lips. He let his electricity flow very slowly, his lips prickling pleasurably and he opened them up to add his tongue to the mixture. Kissing a robot was very different from a human, as there was only a conductive plate to press against, but it was also more intense at the same time, merely because he knew, the prickling he was feeling right now was what Roberto was made of. He literally put a part of himself to send through his body and when the prickling got stronger, he lifted his arms up to hug him again. He licked and kissed and sucked on him, letting the volts stimulate his face, making his skin tingle, but Roberto pulled away at last to go further down with his face, together with his hands.

His grip slid down, holding his chin. 

“So grateful you look at me like this. And let me look at you.”

Fry smiled, still flustered, but not opposing him. He stretched a hand out to brush over the side of his face. 

“So kitschy…”

He commented and Roberto huffed. 

“Can’t help it, you’re so gorgeous…”

He kept on pining and Fry had to finally look away. This was getting too much. Roberto allowed him to break the eye contact, while he focussed his gaze on other parts of his body. Fry felt how he was rubbing his chest, tracing his nipples and his breath hitched slightly. 

“You have such a wonderful body, Fry. Every part of you is so soft, so cute…”

He rubbed him some more, always staying gentle however and Fry squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to hold still. He usually didn’t get praised much for how he looked and it was very overwhelming to think that his partner had rented out a whole luxurious hotel suite, just so he could do this sort of thing. 

His hands moved further, gliding along his waist, tickling him. He pressed a bit harder, massaging his sides, feeling his ribs hidden under the layer of chub, before he traced the slight dip of his hips and then held him there.

“So chubby, so nice, I just want to touch you forever…”

He commented, sliding further down, gripping his thighs. 

“God, your thighs, Fry…”

His voice became more passionate and the human whimpered a bit when he felt his legs being lifted, so Roberto could rub his face against them. 

“I could build a shrine, just to worship them.”

“Come on now…”

Fry laughed, not knowing if he should laugh or cry. It was definitely over the top, but shooting a glance at his love struck robot, he knew he wasn’t exaggerating. He actually felt like this. 

“They’re perfect, Fry, so round, silky, smooth.”

His turned his face, his mouthplate touching the inside of his right thigh, sending a low current through it. It felt nice but was unexpected so Fry moaned lowly, watching Roberto run his mouth up and down, while his hands kneaded the soft flesh. They travelled higher, finally gripping his butt and Fry pushed his head back, sighing contently. 

It was freaking embarrassing, but it was also freaking _nice_, so there was no reason to not just give in to whatever it is the robot was doing. 

He massaged him from behind, the strong grip going lower and up again and Fry couldn’t help himself, he started moving against the sensations. He noticed how happy he made his partner with this. 

Roberto hummed against him, nestling his hands on his inner thighs at last, just under his crotch. This treatment had left Fry half hard already, and he looked at him with lust, leaving no doubt what he wanted him to do. 

“It practically takes nothing for me to arouse you like this, see how wonderful your body is? So sensitive…”

He mumbled and then his right hand moved forward, slowly gripping his dick. Fry bucked against him, moaning again, biting his knuckles for comfort. Roberto stared up to him, observing him closely. 

“So precious, my Fry, let me see you unravel under me…”

He hushed and slowly started to stroke him. He didn’t have to ask that twice, as Fry was already keening, spreading himself more for Roberto to move easier and he even lifted his arms, showing him his whole body undisturbed. 

Roberto’s other hand moved up again to brush over his nipples once more, Fry sighing and moaning and squirming, but the touch quickly moved again when the hand moved further back between his legs. He had to sob when he felt pressure against his taint and then Roberto started to massage back there and together with the movements on his dick, Fry was slowly starting to lose it. Roberto’s weirdly shaped head was still in between his legs, his huge optics above his thighs, the narrow part right between them, the digital pupils moving back and forth, taking in each and every reaction of his body to these mitigations. 

“I love to see you in pleasure, Fry...”

He whispered and all he could answer was a pathetic “Ahh….” When he started to move his hands faster. He rubbed back and forth at this sensitive area right behind his balls, rolling his other hand over his penis, sliding his palm over the tip now and then. Fry moved himself against all this, not able or willing to hold back, simply letting the robot take the lead. He kept his movements slow and steady and wouldn’t stop admiring him.

“You’re getting so warm Fry, and you’re already overflowing… what a cute pink colour you have and you’re getting even softer down here…”

He rubbed harder, pushing in deeper, falling into a heavy rhythm, making Fry’s body shake with the strength he was putting in now. The human pushed his heels against Roberto’s back to be able to move his hips better and he moaned louder when he felt how he changed the angle he was touching him at. His hands were getting a hold on the head rest behind him, clawing on it while he threw his face from side to side, crying out each time his robot pressed against him eagerly. 

“So delicious, so pretty, oh, my wonderful Fry, please, let yourself go, I wanna see you…”

Fry hiccupped, looking down, seeing his huge optics stare at him and all he could do was to roll his hips more, letting him give what he wanted to give and finally he couldn’t take it anymore and his arousal took the better of him. He came, shivering, panting, his body going stiff, pressing itself against these robotic hands while he found his release. Roberto didn’t stop praising him through all this and Fry was painfully aware that he was taking all of this in. His face, how his chest heaved while he made these noises, his dick spurting sperm, his muscles contracting. He wasn’t afraid, despite being so exposed, but he still reached out for his partner to hug him. 

Roberto was there like a breeze, holding him tightly, letting him hide against him while he caressed through his hair. 

“You’re a thing of pure beauty, Fry.”

He said, so lovingly, he had to answer, despite barely getting his breath back. 

“Only… for you.”

He sighed and the embrace he was in got a bit tighter which made him smile. He hoped he would have the energy later to return the favour, but for now, he simply wanted to be held tightly for a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	8. [SkipsxBenson] Master/Servant RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revisiting a very old ship of mine. I realised Benskips is the pure version of RustyxBrock. 
> 
> And yes, this has gumball machine anatomy in it, be warned.

“I’m really not sure if that plan’s gonna work, Skips…”

Benson was sitting on Skips’ armchair, his stress wrinkles even more prominent than normal. Today had been one of _those_ days where the entire park had basically gone up in flames. You’d think he’d be used to this by now, but no, his stress levels were still rising to unknown heights. How lucky he was, that he had his boyfriend to ground him again. This time he seemed to be especially creative and had even suggested to wear outfits for tonight to get along with the role play. 

The yeti was quiet as always while he was rummaging around in an old military box, but then obviously gave up on his quest.

“Let’s forget about the clothes. We can just be naked. Or rather…”

He finally turned around to face him, his wise old face so full of mischief. 

“You can be naked.”

Benson laughed, waving dismissively. 

“As you should know, I’m not wearing any clothes anyway, sooo…”

Skips hopped over to him, suddenly very close and Benson leaned back into the chair. 

“And we need to set up a few rules as well. You’re talkin’ back too much.”

The gumball machine shrugged, still very sceptical about everything.

“I just don’t understand how doing this role play will help me in any way. I’d rather get some quotes from contractors to get the park fix-“

Skips pressed one of his rough fingers against his lips and he stopped talking. 

“Work’s over, Benson. You’re not longer the boss, remember?”

The smaller one gulped, nodding.

“And what’re doing, sitting in your master’s chair?”

Benson could feel a blush creeping up on his face. He was going right in it seemed. He would have to trust him in this one, but there was no reason not to. Skips had never let him down in the past. 

He pushed himself up to stand and Skips slid right past him, sitting down as if this was a throne and not just an old piece of junk he had found on the side of the street. He could be kind of regal however, so he actually pulled it off. Benson was lost on what to do, so he awkwardly stood before him, waiting for Skips to do something. 

“Benson, you’re my servant tonight, you understand?”

“Yeah, sure, I’m not stupid!”

He answered, getting impatient already which switched to offended when Skips clicked at him.

“Tsk-tsk, Benson, that’s no way to talk to your master, is it?”

He sighed, crossing his arms. 

“I’m sorry, _master_!”

He said, rolling his eyes. This did honestly nothing for him. 

“Oh, you will be if you keep this attitude up.”

His boyfriend, or rather, his master rumbled and Benson scoffed. He stumbled however, when his wrist got grabbed and he got pulled closer so he was standing right in front of Skips.

“First of all, you’re not nearly exposed enough. I want to see your flap open.”

This threw Benson off the loop. Never had Skips been this direct with such things. He usually was the more prudish of the two and when he looked into his face, he could tell he had to pull himself together to keep this lewd act up. Benson grinned, feeling that even if he was supposed to be the servant tonight, he probably was still in control of the situation, just like he’s used to. He moved his right hand, opening up his trap, pushing his hips closer for his master to get a better look.

“Is this good… master?”

He asked and Skips nodded, satisfied. 

“Yes, just what I want. Now come closer, on my lap.”

He ordered him and Benson complied. Not the first time he would climb onto him. He felt his soft fur under his fingers, could smell his musk from a day of hard manual labour and he was so close, his body heat was warming his metal components up quite nicely.

Skips’ broad hands where on him quickly and he pulled on his fur a bit harder, when he didn’t mess around and went straight for the crank on his chest, while his other hand used the open flap of his trap to put his fingers in. 

“Ski-Skips….!”

He gasped, surprised that his usually meticulous boyfriend would be so forceful. 

“You’re here to entertain me, Benson. You’re mine to enjoy.”

His small hands were resting on Skips’ wide shoulders while his knees were on either side of his legs, straddling his lap. He looked at him, definitely not able to think about the destroyed park anymore. 

“Kiss me.”

He said, bluntly and Benson squirmed in his grip. Skips was still resting his fingers in his flap, just in front of the little opening he had in there and he felt himself getting more agitated. Not to mention the way his crank got pressed and the hungry animalistic eyes staring him down. How could he not obey his orders?

“Y-yes, master…”

He said and Skips nodded to show him he did well, before they both leaned forward, their lips finally touching. Skips’ hand on his crank vanished to hold the back of his head, pushing him closer and Benson moaned quietly when he felt his rough lips press harder against his. He decided to let him take the lead; he was his master after all, so he simply opened his mouth, submissively inviting the yeti to invade it with his tongue. Skips went right in, filling Benson’s mouth, curling around his own and he pushed against him, but only gently, not taking over anything. It was surprisingly comforting not having to think of what to do next, to give away this responsibility. Maybe there was something to all this after all?

He let him kiss him some more, only opening his mouth wider to give the yeti better access. His hands moved over his body, caressing over his back and chest, but his left hand always returned right into his opened trap each time, sometimes even pushing against the opening. Benson moaned louder the longer he got stimulated like this and eventually, Skips pulled away, obviously proud with himself. 

“I’m feeling kinda peckish and I think you’re just the guy who can help me out with that.”

He knew what Skips was insinuating and he almost wanted to be a smart ass about it and tell him that gumballs don’t have any nutritional value, but he bit his tongue instead. He relaxed himself, pushing his chest up for his master to have better access. 

“Help yourself…”

He mumbled, which made his master shake his head. 

“That’s no good, you can’t talk to me like that.”

Skips scolded him and Benson watched him curiously. What else was he supposed to say? He got stared at again and then there was sudden pressure at his hole and Benson cried out, feeling how the sensitive opening was getting rubbed and to his embarrassment, it was already starting to leak. He pushed against his touch, but forced himself not to close his eyes.

“Remember Benson…”

Skips huffed, moving his face closer to nibble on his shoulder.

“You’re mine, you can’t offer anything to me, because everything of you already belongs to me. You understand that?”

He had never been so possessive of him and the unusual attention put Benson’s mind in a weird place. On one hand, he didn’t appreciate to be so objectified, but on the other hand, the pure desire coming from his master was pretty overwhelming. He wanted to please him, wanted to do good. He came a bit closer, finding himself being very submissive all of a sudden.

“Yes, I do, I’m sorry, master.”

He fluttered his eyelashes at him and Skips seemed to be pleased. 

“That’s what I like to hear. So, my little Benson, I hope you understand this, your body is mine…”

Skips husked, planting his lips right under his head, trailing his tongue down towards his crank, licking around it and then gently nibbling on the handle. Benson moaned and sighed out, staying still for him. 

“I wanna hear it, Benson, I want to know if you understand.”

He bit down after that, pointy yeti incisors pressing against the sensitive metal. Benson’s legs went weak and he had to hold himself on Skips’ fur to keep him from slipping down. He would love to answer, but his master didn’t give him any chance. Additionally to his mouth, his hand moved, pressing and circling his wet opening and he whimpered when one of his fingers slipped inside, crooking itself instantly to scrape over the sensitive area inside him, where he produced his gumballs from. 

“Ah…! Ma…master! I… my… my body….”

He could only stutter and Skips finally stopped moving, his crank getting a break as well. He did leave his finger inside of him, though. 

“Not just your body, Benson…”

He rumbled, staring him down, his finger very slowly rubbing against his insides and he shivered. 

“Say it.”

He ordered and Benson sobbed, held onto him tighter for comfort, forcing himself to actually speak.

“I’m yours, master. My heart, my mind, my body… everything.”

“That’s right.”

He praised him and then his teeth were back, biting him, a second finger got entered, playing around and finding different angles to make him moan out. Benson had tried a lot of grand romantic gestures, but he had never given himself to someone so openly. Well, nobody had ever asked, so that may be why. 

Being desired like this, so strongly it almost bordered on scary, released a certain tension inside of him. He was usually high strung, having to carry so much responsibility on his own, but right now none of this mattered, because he didn’t have to prove himself. He was here, he existed and all he had to do was to give up, to give in, just be there. And his lover was so eager to make it worthwhile, to take everything he was and savour it. Literally. 

He held onto Skips’ head tightly, while he was pulling on his crank, slowly turning it, his fingers meanwhile working his insides, teasing him, pressing against the mechanism inside of him, loosening up the cogs.

“Ah….! Skips, please…!”

He begged and he didn’t even know for what, but his master seemed to understand. 

His teeth gripped his crank harder and pulled down, while his fingers pressed in deeper and it clicked a few times inside of him, Benson having to hold his breath while he felt everything snapping into place and then there was the pressure when a gumball was released through his canal, Skips’ fingers catching it and slowly pulling out with an obscene ‘plop’ sound and if it hadn’t been for the strong hand on his back, Benson probably would’ve fallen backwards. The wandering pressure of the gumball felt so good, especially when Skips was in him to enhance everything. He was panting and sobbing lowly while he tried to focus his gaze on the yeti, who held a glistening ball between his fingers.

He blinked at him and then watched with rising embarrassment how he proceeded to put it in his mouth, his expression so full of lust, he almost seemed to go feral. He chewed the gum and seemed far from satisfied. 

“You’ll give me another one. And this time I won’t use my hand.”

He mumbled and then his hand pushed Benson’s trembling body down, so he felt Skips’ boner, pressing against him through his jeans. The gumball machine looked up, melting upon the things to come. 

“Yes master… right away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	9. [Rustyxfem!Brock] Oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock is a big beautiful woman named Brook in this one and Rusty for once isn't a total loser and at least good at cunnilingus.

What are the chances that the OSI would send him two female bodyguards back to back? It wasn’t easy for Rusty to trust the new girl after the first one had gone bonkers and tried to snap his head off, but luckily Brook was very different to Myra.  
First of all: she was freaking HUGE! Myra had been quite tall, but Brook stood a good two heads bigger than him and was anything but dainty. He had actually first thought she was a guy, but then had seen that she was rocking quite a nice pair of boobs and had a clearly feminine voice, albeit on the darker side. Could be from her constant smoking. 

He hadn’t hit it off right away with her. Obviously he had been intrigued, having the chance to share his life with such an extraordinary woman, even if it was “just professional”. Unlike Myra, Brook seemed to keep her distance, at least at the beginning and it had taken a long time for Rusty to make conversation with her. His usual spiel didn’t quite work, as she didn’t seem too impressed by his scientific achievements. He had discovered though, that he was able to make her laugh when he cracked stupid jokes or made sarcastic remarks. Nothing too much, but she chuckled here and there, grinning at him all “I can’t believe you just said that!” and shaking her head. Rusty had felt encouraged and proud to break through her icy exterior at last. From then on, it was a bit more relaxed between them and their relationship turned more pleasant. 

Tonight had promised to be a lot more pleasant than usual. Rusty usually loved to hear her laugh and right now she was laughing louder than ever. He would laugh with her, if the subject matter was less humiliating.

“You promised you wouldn’t make fun of it!”

He pouted, turning around to sit on the edge of his double bed, crossing his legs. They were both in their underwear, as Brook had pulled his speedsuit off his body just a few moments ago right with her own clothes, back when everything didn’t suck yet. He could still hear her giggle, even if she tried to suppress it.

“No Doc, please… I’m… ahaha.. I’m _sorry_! But come on, you godda warn me…”

She fell back into a giggle fit, so Rusty turned around, glaring at her. 

“I did! And you’re still laughing at me!”

He couldn’t believe that she actually had tears in her eyes, that’s how much she had been out of it and he simply rolled his eyes. 

“This is clearly a bad idea, maybe we should-“

He started, but got interrupted, when Brook pulled him closer again. She was wheezing here and there, but seemed to control herself better by now.

“Don’t be such a sourpuss, Doc. You just surprised me, is all.”

He watched her tan hand dive down again, pulling on the elastic of his underwear, glancing inside. 

She inspected what he had down there, and Rusty’s face was heating up in both arousal and embarrassment. 

“Hmnn, yeah, see, that won’t cut it I’m afraid.”

She drawled and he huffed, crossing his arms. 

“It’s not the size, it’s how you use it.”

He commented, but she just shook her head. 

“Maybe, but this… this is just…”

She looked up to him and to Rusty’s surprise she didn’t look disappointed or judgemental, just curious.

“Was it always like that?”

She asked before she looked down again, even leaning more to get a better view. Rusty could go ahead and tell her about how his father shrank his junk when he was 16 and he had never managed to get it back to the right size without any bad repercussions so he had given up at some point, but he didn’t want to ruin the mood even further.

“Eh, long story.”

He answered instead and she turned her head again, cocking one of her eye brows. 

“Okay, touchy subject, I’m sorry.”

She let the elastic snap back onto his waist to get a grip on his face, stroking it with her thumb. 

“Look Doc, I’m totally down for some fun right now, but I don’t think we can just go missionary style with our set up.”

The way she cradled him in her massive arms made him feel really unmanly and he had to shove the word _motherly_ out of his head with a lot of force to not make this all even weirder. 

“But why not? I’m sure if we find the right angle-“

He got interrupted once more, this time when she let go of his face to grip his thin wrist in her strong hand to pull it down, right between her legs. She even went _ under_ the fabric and Rusty’s eyes opened up to the size of saucers when she pushed his fingers deeper. 

He could feel pubic hair and further down there were the folds of her vulva and yeah, well. This was a big one alright. 

He shouldn’t be surprised, she was a big girl after all, but this took the cake. He understood now what she meant and while he was a bit disappointed, he also felt himself getting giddy about the mere fact that he was touching a female’s private parts right now. With permission!

“I mean… I could just get you off in other ways. My body has more to offer than just my penis, you know.”

He rumbled, hopefully sensually and he bit his lip to really drive his arousal home. She seemed to consider it and Rusty could swear to see her blush while he was still moving his fingers in her panties. 

“Doc, you’re reading my mind.”

She pulled his hand out from this wonderful, warm place and Rusty felt a distinct wetness on his fingertips.

God, she was so hot, he’d lick his hand clean if she would let him. Brook seemed to be in a hurry however, when she scooted back on his bed to rest her head against the pillows. 

“Come here, big guy.”

She waved for him to come closer, so he got on all fours, crawling towards her to find his place right between her boobs, sadly still in a sports bra. He got his palms to cup them, feeling the satisfying weight while he jiggled them around, all the while she was hugging him closer and Rusty greatly enjoyed how warm she was all around him. He wished so much he could sleep with her properly, but he had to admit defeat. They didn’t fit together in any way. He was so turned on however, he felt himself unusually generous. Not that he didn’t hope for any magic she could perform on him afterwards, but for now, he definitely was very eager to pleasure her.

He leaned forward for a kiss, but she stopped him immediately.

“I don’t do kissing.”

She said and Rusty looked at her disappointed. She made it better right away, however.

“But you know, I have another set of lips you could kiss all you want…”

She winked at him, actually _winked_ at him and Rusty’s heart picked up in speed. 

“Ooooh, I see, you’re that kinda girl…”

He tried to tease her, but she seemed unfazed. 

“Don’t play dumb, Doc. Every girl loves to get eaten out, if it’s done properly. Hope your tongue can live up to my standards.”

“I’ll show you what my tongue can do.”

He answered, absolutely smitten by the way she was inviting him so shamelessly. He made haste to move downwards, pulling her simple black cottons off her round hips and down her legs. She readily spread her thick thighs more, Rusty staring mesmerised at this beautiful sight, dark pink folds surrounded by a carpet of golden pubes, already a bit wet from when he had massaged her with his hand just now. He hadn’t eaten out a lot of women in his time, hell, he could count every woman he ever had on one hand, but he was sure he could go somewhere here. 

He leaned down, ending up on his belly, his arms curling from under her thighs to hold himself steady on her hips, his head nestled neatly in between these warm legs, Brook adjusting to him so he could comfortably do his job. He looked up, her vulva right in front of him, giving off this distinct smell of arousal he smelled so rarely, while he made eye contact with her. 

“Don’t make me wait.”

She said softly, her right hand moving forward to pet him encouragingly. This felt so different than normal and Rusty wondered why. It may just be Brook’s sheer size, maybe the fact that she wasn’t dainty or proper and didn’t even pretend to be. She was here for pleasure, so she demanded it from him. Nothing was better for his ego than someone clearly stating their desire, so there was no doubt of what they wanted. 

He obeyed willingly when he lowered his head, opened his mouth and letting his tongue out. The tip found her inner labia and he carefully licked her, going upwards towards her clit. He had learned from the few times he had done this, that he should leave that part alone before there was some more arousal going, so he skipped out on licking there and instead trailed downwards again on the other side. As expected, Brook had a pretty overwhelming taste, but that just meant she _really_ wanted this, right? He licked her a bit stronger, trying to go in between her lips more, his mouth gently touching her and damn did he feel proud when he heard her breathing becoming more laboured. He teased her open more, sticking his tongue in deeper until he found her hole. It was a bit softer there and he actually heard her moan when he glided over it. He repeated the motion and Brook sighed out. 

“Doc… that’s not bad… but…”

She pulled his head away and he looked at her confused. Her cheeks were a prominent pink already and she was beginning to sweat and damn, she looked like a freaking goddess right now. Sadly he got denied to bask in her beauty much longer, when her hand pulled his glasses off his face. 

“They get in the way.”

She explained and Rusty figured that his sense of vision was probably the least important when it came to his current task. To heighten his other senses, he closed his now pretty much useless eyes and dove back in again, this time getting his mouth right against her outer lips and actually kissing her there and she sighed approvingly. He kept doing it, sometimes changing sides, feeling how her pubes tickled his face but not minding it. He could feel her strong leg muscles twitching around him when she started to push herself more against him, just when he brought his tongue back out, circling around, still mainly teasing. He was getting her impatient and he was enjoying it, but hadn’t factored her immense strength in. 

Suddenly, his bald head was getting gripped by two large hands and she kept him still, while she drawled again. 

“Stop fucking around, Doc.”

With that he was getting smushed face first between her lips, dripping wet and hot and he could feel the soft flesh clinging to his cheeks and mouth. She held him there and he had trouble breathing, so he could only do what he was told. He stuck his tongue out again, dipping deeper, opening his mouth more to get some suction going and when he did that, she moaned out lustfully, which sent arousal all around his body, making himself get hard. 

She was literally everything he could feel right now, everything he could smell and taste, her vulva so big, he could get lost in there. He kept on frenching her between her legs, but she seemed to have different wishes. He felt himself getting pulled up by his ears, until his mouth was nestled further up and he realised his lower lip was pressed right where her clit was hidden between her folds. 

“You know what to do…”

She huffed and he really wished he could see her expression right now. Feeling her body heating up and twitching around him almost made up for it, though. She was still pressing him against herself and Rusty let her, being weirdly okay with being used like that. He slipped his tongue out again, going right in there, finding the little nub at last and Brook hissed and pressed even harder. He kept on rolling his tongue against this little bundle of nerves and somehow managed to pull one of his hands towards himself, to stimulate her even more. He pushed two fingers against her and she bucked against the sensation and damn, did he feel accomplished when he felt her getting even wetter, dripping all over him. 

He wanted to do good, to impress her, so he went even further. Instead of just licking her clit, he carefully closed his lips around it, rubbing and gently sucking it in, his tongue still there to flick over it, all the while he pushed his fingers into her opening, slick with arousal. 

“Aaaah, Doc, holy shit!!!”

She cursed out, her grip tighter than ever and she rolled her hips against him so much, his whole body was getting moved with it, just making his boner even more noticeable, as it was rubbing against the mattress. He would’ve probably jacked off, but he needed both hands on her right now, just to hold on and to feel her insides. If he couldn’t do it with his dick, he at least wanted to explore with his hand.

It was like he was buried between her thighs, while she was closing them around him now to keep him in place, riding out her arousal on his tongue and he did some little tricks to get her even closer, licking and undulating against her and finally, he started to hum while he moved his fingers in and out of her. He heard her cry out, her thighs pressing around him so strongly, he genuinely feared for his life for a second, but then she came. And it was glorious. 

Her body was still, pressed tightly against his head, which was in her unrelenting grip and he felt her muscles contract around his fingers and everything getting just even more soft and wet and after a good few seconds she fell down again, her grip getting looser, but still there on his head and she was panting heavily, giggling again but this time not out of amusement. 

“Pretty good… for a nerd…”

She husked, her voice rough while she gently rubbed him behind his ears to show her gratitude. Rusty was finally able to emerge from the depths of her vulva, even though he felt very comfortable down here, but sadly he needed to breathe sometimes. 

“Told you.”

He grinned up at her. He was surprised when one of her hands moved to wipe away some of her juices from his chin.

“You got so messy, just for me.”

She tried to clean him up more, but it was too much and Rusty licked his lips, just to keep her taste a little longer in his mouth. 

“Let me get my breath back. Then it’s payback time.”

Rusty shivered at that promise, moving himself up just a bit to hug her around the waist, enjoying more pettings from her. He hoped he had proven himself worthy to this Swedish warrior woman which was so gracefully sent to him by pure luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	10. [Henchman 21 x Henchman 24] Vibrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, a first-time ship for me. Why did we never learn 24's real name??  
Anyway, some cramped sex in a Stanza, why tf not.

Gary was standing in the empty Costco parking lot, waiting for a certain Nissan Stanza to pull up. He was wearing his long, black, leather coat, checking for the special equipment he had in his left pocket. A wide grin was plastered over his pudgy face while he was walking up and down the store front. Since him and 24 where back at living with their parents, their lives had become pretty freaking boring, so they had to find ways to entertain each other. It just wasn’t the same anymore, since they couldn’t just wear their butterfly wings and go out and wreak havoc, but Gary knew how to get their freak on otherwise. Even if they had to do it in the dead of night in front of a wholesale.

Finally he could hear the rumbling of an engine, two square headlights blinding him as 24 pulled up to him. Gary gestured in relief, before he pulled the door open and let himself plonk down next to his friend. 

“What took you so long?!”

Gary asked and 24 sighed, clearly exhausted. 

“Doug wouldn’t let me leave until I helped him fix the kitchen sink and he’s _not_ a good plumber. I’m here now, so what do you want?”

“Okay, remember when we talked about trying out some new things in the getting-off-department?”

24 had the lights on, so Gary could clearly see him getting embarrassed. This guy behaved like such a prude, even though he was the one enjoying it more than him, he was sure. 

“Don’t tell me you got that thing…”

He mumbled, hand in front of his mouth, side-eying him. 

“Oh, I got it, check it, dude!”

Gary had to nestle for an awkward few seconds, as his coat was crumbled up under him but finally he pulled it out holding it up for 24 to see in all its glory. He however just moved his hand over his eyes, shaking his head and sighing. 

“A dildo? Really?”

“No, man!”

Gary was almost offended. He turned the bottom of his new toy, which made it vibrate pretty loudly, startling his poor friend. 

“Why would I pay money for something so basic? This is the good shit right there.”

Just feeling the vibrations in his hand already made him excited and he leaned closer. 

“Come on, we talked about this. Let’s try it out.”

24 was quick to snatch the thing out of his hand and turn it off. 

“Okay, first of all: no, not in here. I don’t want any stains.”

Gary pouted, a bit frustrated by all this stalling. 

“Where else should we do it, it’s not like we can afford a hotel?”

He watched his friend staring at the black plastic toy in his hand and he could tell, he was intrigued. 

“We lean the seat back and I put my coat over it, it’ll be fine!”

He reassured him and he at least managed to make 24 consider it. 

“Got the lube?”

He finally asked, squinting at him and Gary produced a small tube from the same pocket he had gotten the vibe out. 

“I already took care of most of it back home, you just have to stick it in.”

He knew this would catch 24 off guard and hell yeah, he felt like a freaking playboy when he saw him blush in earnest. 

“Uuugh, you’re such a slut, man.”

He teased him and Gary answered in a way he hoped would get him to act.

“Only for you, my friend.”

Instead of jumping him, 24 only started to laugh, which looked kind of ridiculous with the vibe in his hand. 

“You cock. Just turn around and let’s get this over with.”

He didn’t have to ask him twice, he was already shrugging off his coat, hanging it over the backrest and then pulling the lever so the seat would flatten out. He was only wearing one of his statement t-shirts and sweatpants for easy access and he was about to pull them down, but noticed how exposed they were, even if they were alone right now.

“We- we better turn off that light, don’t wanna put on a show here.”

He heard his friend chuckle and he looked over, seeing him shake his head. 

“Oh, suddenly we’re shy, are we? Should’ve bought a better vibe then, this thing is _loud_.”

“Listen man, that’s the best my allowance can afford! Also, it’s not about the sound, but about my bare ass hanging out in the open.”

24 was merciful and actually turned off the light, the only illumination now coming from the street lights outside and the green dashboard dials. The mood changed drastically and Gary felt himself getting a bit nervous. Not that they haven’t fooled around before, but it had never been in 24’s Nissan Stanza and never with anything more than their hands, so this was all pretty new. He glanced over to him and could see he felt it too and Gary almost became a bit self-conscious when he noticed how his eyes were running up and down his body. 

They both hesitated shortly, but 24 broke the awkwardness by turning the radio on, and the mellow notes of Placebo’s _Running up that hill_ were drifting around them, taking the edge off. They looked at each other wordlessly before Gary actually turned around, rolling onto his round stomach, pulling the elastic of his pants down, feeling the chilly night air against his bare skin. He tried to get comfy, which wasn’t exactly easy. Also, something he hadn’t accounted for: the melancholic voice of Brian Molko making all this a bit more romantic than it actually was. It seemed 24 was also a bit uncomfortable.

“Want me to… err, change the channel?”

“No! No, it… it’s okay, leave it.”

He answered, pressing his lips together. Hopefully he wouldn’t regret this. Then his slender hands were on him and Gary jerked a bit and he felt the car wiggle, when 24 adjusted his position.

“I don’t wanna hurt you, so say something if it does.”

His voice mumbled over the music and Gary only grunted for an answer. The anticipation was high while his friend rubbed his hands over his back, finding his butt. Then his touch vanished and he could see in the artificial twilight, how he opened the cap of the tube to get some of the lube onto the new toy. 

“Still can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

He quipped, but it was clear he was enjoying what he was doing. His hands were back, this time a bit cooler and slicker and Gary tried to arch his back to give him better access. The song was still playing, creating some sort of bubble around him. They were both in here in this claustrophobic space, sad music playing and 24 wasn’t messing around, the toy already pressing between his cheeks while he tried to find his hole. 

“Further down, dude…”

Gary tried to help and he listened, finding the slight indent with the tip of the toy, making him gasp. He wasn’t even sure if he could fit this thing in him, he had only used his finger to prep himself earlier, but where’s a will, there’s a way. 

He forced himself to relax just in time with 24, who started to push the wet toy against him. The tip was tapered, so it wasn’t actually that hard to get it in and they were both surprised how much slipped into him without much resistance.

“You sure you never done this before?”

24 asked him and now it was Gary’s turn to blush. He actually didn’t, so he wondered why he was so readily taking this thing in. The bit of fingering earlier really must’ve done the trick. The pressure got stronger and now they were at a point where the diameter of that thing was starting to seriously strain his entrance. Gary sighed again and 24 stopped. 

“Too much?”

Gary shook his head. 

“Keep pushing, I tell you when it’s too much…”

His friend did what he was told, slipping the thing out a bit before he pushed more, trying to move it back and forth and with Gary’s concentration, they actually managed to get it deeper. This felt a lot more intense than he had anticipated, the way he was getting spread, the mere fact that it was 24 doing it so well, rolling it a bit each time he pushed deeper. He felt his boner coming to life slowly, pressing against his belly and his coat and damn was he lucky that this was hidden. The toy wasn’t very long, maybe as long as his hand and he was quite happy about that, because he was sure he couldn’t take much more of it. 

“It’s in. How is it?”

24’s voice wavering a bit and Gary wished he could see him, but he had his eyes squeezed shut, coping with the fact that his butt was getting invaded by him. 

He had crossed his arms over his head so he could hide in there. 

“Not bad, but how about you give me these good vibrations?”

He mumbled, his voice not very audible and 24 was about to answer, just when the song was swelling up to the emotional interlude and it both made them stop and catch each other’s gaze in the almost-darkness. This was so silly, getting affected by this. It hit them both how intimate this all was, that they probably weren’t just fooling around, otherwise this song wouldn’t have such a big effect on them. Gary kept staring, trying to read the other’s expression, but he looked away quickly, still keeping his hands on his body, his right hand brushing ever so slightly over the small of his back. It was like he was trying to tell him something with this gesture. 

They kind of stopped for the rest of the song, both caught up in their own minds, even if Gary was lying here, with a toy in his ass, which would usually take away any seriousness of the situation. Lucky for them “In Da Club” came up next, so they were both able to breathe again. 

“Their DJ should be fired, who decided on that playlist?”

Gary commented and 24 was relieved to get in on the banter.

“No kidding, this guy suuuucks.”

They both chuckled before 24 got back to business again. 

“ANYway, I believe you requested vibrations?”

24 was a little shit and didn’t let Gary answer before he turned the dial at the bottom of the vibe. It started to rumble inside of him, the noise getting muffled by his body, but it was still pretty loud. Gary had no brain space to care about that, because _holy fucking Jesus on a saltine cracker_, this was quite something. He immediately had to bite down on his knuckles and he couldn’t help himself and pushed his hips up against the sensation, rubbing his dick along his coat in the process. 

The vibrations seemed to affect his whole lower body, everything becoming relaxed and sensitive and he panted while he let them take him higher. 

“That’s a good look.”

He heard 24 say which made him feel weirdly happy. Since when did he like to get praised by him like this? He felt encouraged about this though, so he rolled his hips more while his friend held the toy in place and then it brushed over his prostate and he moaned out helplessly. 

“And that’s even better.”

Gary laughed, looking around after all, finally seeing why 24 didn’t touch his body with his free hand anymore. He didn’t have any free hands, as his left hand was holding the vibe and his right hand was in his own pants, jerking himself off. 

“Be a pal and turn it up more…”

He asked as nicely as he could and 24 somehow managed to turn the dial with just one hand. The vibrations became stronger and Gary rocked himself back and forth, trying to find this good angle again. The other was helping with that, turning the thing around until Gary moaned out again. The strong rumbling right at his gland was divine and he felt himself getting closer quickly. He made sure to look at his friend, look at what he did between his legs. 

He hips kind of fell into the rhythm of the song, 24 moving in tandem with him, clearly enjoying this. It was hot and flustering at the same time to know that his friend was getting aroused by his own pleasure. His gaze was on him, half lidded eyes under heavy eyebrows and then he moved the vibe faster in and out of it, adding a whole other level to the stimulation. Gary groaned, getting overwhelmed and all he could do was to hold still, giving in to his mitigations. 

“Of course you let me… do all the work…”

24 huffed before he rubbed himself faster while he was fucking him with the toy. Gary wished he could reach out and jerk him off instead, but the gear shift was in the way so he was doomed to watching him. He shouldn’t be so good at this, but it seemed 24 was instinctively able to know how to make him feel good and Gary could only hope that this was mutual. 

The vibe was hitting his prostate over and over and at some point 24 just pressed it in deeper, right against it, and this finally made him cry out in pleasure, his whole body tensing up. 

“Aaah….!”

He moaned while he soiled his coat, his hips jerking while he came in slow, intense waves, the orgasm so much better than usual, encompassing his insides which where convulsing around the still vibrating toy, leaving him panting. His hands were clawing on the head rest under him while multiple shivers ran over him. Just when he had found his release he could see how 24 rubbed himself to completion as well and now Gary was able to enjoy the show when he watched him pull his legs up while he released himself, his sperm dribbling over his fist and down onto his seat, making a mess after all. 

24 was coming down from his own high and he finally was nice enough to turn the vibe off and pull it out of him, Gary feeling very much open and swollen. He was still lying on his front, his head resting on his forearms, watching his friend contently. 

“This was so good…”

He hushed, getting his attention with that.

“Wanna be next?”

His disgusted expression upon that question made him giggle.

“Ew no, this was inside your _ass_! Stop joking, I have to clean up now…”

He grumbled, so Gary turned around, pulling his pants up sheepishly, somehow finding the wet wipes he had stashed in his coat.

He handed them over to him and 24 took them, gratefully looking at him before he got to work. 

The eye contact made his heart flutter a bit too much for his liking and something like anxiety was creeping its way through his post-coital high. He was falling for this guy, wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	11. [RustyxBrock] Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TS gets horny from listening to Brock having sex.  
Sorry for the late update.

The familiar creaking of the bunk bed had TS’s eyes snap open instantly. God, since his new roommate had moved in, he had barely gotten any rest. It seemed he had a new girl with him every night and he wondered where he found all of them. All TS ever saw of them where dark shapes when they left the room after Brock was done with them or the blurry image of them when they left in the morning before he put his glasses on. From what he could see, they were all at least a 9/10.

He also wondered why they couldn’t go to the girl’s place sometimes and always had to fuck right above him. TS pulled the pillow over his head in a vain attempt of muffling the noises, but as always, it did nothing. The creaking got louder and he could hear giggling and whispers. Barely hearing it was worse than properly hearing it, so he peaked out from under the pillow.

“Ah, Brock, not there, I’m-!”

The girl whispered, followed by a gasp, when Brock obviously didn’t listen to her. She fell into wordless panting and, oh boy, oh god, TS could _hear_ where this guy was putting his fingers right now. He felt his cheeks heating up when she started to moan quietly, the creaking indicating that they moved around. More grunting could be heard, presumably coming from Brock and then more squelching noises. If TS wasn’t so afraid to get punched to death by this muscle head, he probably would say something. How things were however, he could only lie there and listen. 

It was dark and only a bit of light came through the closed curtains of their bedroom wall and still, TS could see the tent which was forming under his blanket. God damn it.

He turned around to face the wall, hoping his boner would go away, but then the bed started to shake back and forth and TS knew they were going to town now. 

He grumbled to himself, pushing his hands over his ears, but the movement alone was already disturbing enough. Not to mention that the panting, grunting and the wet slapping noises were getting louder, making it impossible for him to concentrate on anything else, like getting a good night’s sleep before his important presentation tomorrow. It should be illegal to put a sports jock with a future scientist in one room!

His arousal was getting worse as well and if it wouldn’t be so obvious he’d disappear to the bathroom to get off in peace there. That was no option, as he most certainly would pull attention to himself, which was the last thing he wanted right now. It was pretty pathetic to be alone and horny in your bunk bed, while two people were screwing like rabbits over you. 

He had planned on riding it out, hoping they’d finish up quickly, but he knew from past nights that Brock usually went for hours on end. He was staring at the wall, the whole bed shaking faster, the sex noises becoming more obnoxious until they were all he could hear. 

He sighed, exasperated, when he pulled his right hand down under his pants, finding a hold on his penis. He bit his lip and started to stroke himself, deciding to use the show they were putting on instead of getting annoyed by it. Maybe the orgasm would help him sleep as well. 

He tried to focus on the high pitched moans of the girl, imagining how he could make her sound like that, stroking himself slowly and thinking about how she would feel around him. Much to his disgust, Brock was pretty vocal as well, so his grunts were seeping into his little head movie he was playing out in his mind. He lost concentration and opened his eyes, sighing again. Now it was like his grunts were taking over and he could barely hear the girl anymore, but he still felt himself getting aroused by the noises. 

Okay, okay, maybe he wasn’t as disgusted by him as he pretended to himself. He had seen him sometimes and had found himself impressed. He had never seen someone so big and bulky. Brock could probably break him in half with his bare hands if he wanted to and it was pretty worrying to think that this was something that made him attractive to him.

He wasn’t as straight as he liked to the world and himself to believe, but it was hard to be open about this sort of thing when he already felt so emasculated all the time. Liking guys would just proof everyone right about him, and he couldn’t have that. 

He was about to become a super scientist, and a super scientist was supposed to have women flocking to him, which wouldn’t happen if they knew he liked to be railed by a guy once in a while as well. 

It seemed the girl above him was getting railed right now, judging by her quickening cries and Brock’s very prominent groaning. 

His hand pretty much moved on its own, while his mind was running wild. He caught himself wondering how Brock’s hand would feel on him, so big and so strong and probably rough from all the football he was playing. He pushed his face into his pillow while he jerked himself off faster, thinking of a massive heavy dick making his body rock like his bed was getting rocked right now. He had spent his youth surrounded by bigger, more muscular men, so he didn’t have to become too creative to know how that feels. It was messed up, just like everything in his life, but his lizard brain didn’t care much about that while he was feeling himself up, wishing that Brock would be the one doing this to him. 

He wondered how he would taste if they kissed, imagined the taste of tobacco in his mouth while his second hand moved downwards as well. His right hand was still rubbing his dick, while the other was slipping behind him and he had to push his left leg up to give it more space. The noise from above was so loud by now he didn’t have to hold back himself at the moment, as long as he didn’t move too much. The impact his gay fantasies had on him were a lot stronger than when he was thinking of the girl and he hated it, but loved it at the same time. Biting his lip harder he hurried himself to get off before this would all get too weird and intense. Just then, Brock moaned out over him, the girl cried out with him and it was clear they were sharing an orgasm together.

Little did they know that TS was pretty close as well, thinking about how Brock would moan out for him like this, how it would feel to get such a guy off with his body. His left hand rubbed further back, finding his butt hole and he rubbed over it a few times, while the grip on his penis was getting stronger. He let his thumb glide over the tip and teased the sensitive nerves back there and finally felt his own orgasm rising inside of him. The noises above him picked up and he could hear the girl whisper “Fuck yes….” Brock seemed to have the stamina of a freaking bull and while he definitely was a bit jealous, he also wondered how it would be to have someone like him as a lover. He quietly sobbed into the pillow when he pressed his finger harder against his opening and rubbed himself just a tiny bit quicker, which finally pushed him over the edge as well. He came, soiling his pants, feeling wet warm sperm covering his hand while his legs were shaking in pleasure, his head spinning with the conflicting emotions of having an orgasm while thinking gay thoughts about his roommate. 

He panted quietly while the two were going at their second round, but he found himself finally exhausted enough to fall asleep despite the noise. He pulled his hands out of his pants, wiped them off the mattress and then he buried himself under his blanket in dire need of sleeping the shame away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	12. [BenderxFry] Make-up-Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fry and Bender dealing with abandonment issues.

Bender was sitting on the couch, throwing his twelfth beer bottle behind him and still not feeling much better. He and Fry had a pretty bad fight which had actually ended up in Fry leaving their apartment. It had started with Bender casually and nicely pointing out how he didn’t appreciate how Fry was still longingly looking at Leela and Fry just irrationally getting angry at him about it. Okay, maybe Bender hadn’t been so nice about it, but he still wished Fry wouldn’t be so defensive. His crush on Leela was always kind of looming between them and while Bender tried to play it cool, tried to trust Fry and his commitment, it still made him feel insecure a lot of times. It was bad enough to know that he wasn’t his first choice, that Fry definitely would’ve gone for Leela as soon as she said yes, so being a rebound wasn’t exactly good for his ego. 

It was overwhelming how much he loved Fry and he had done so from afar for such a long time. Switching from pining to actually appreciating and caring for him like a boyfriend would was hard for him. He was way too jealous still to just enjoy being with him without working up some serious anxieties. Bender’s optics closed while he sighed, deep in thought. He was still hurt, but he also knew he should get his shit together if he didn’t want to drive Fry away. It was a pattern which repeated itself in quite a lot of his relationships, but Fry was too special to end up as just another one of his exes. The mere thought of having to live without him was already unbearable.

Just when he wanted to get up for another bottle, the door opened, and Fry came in, closing the door slowly, looking sad. The shoulders of his jacket were wet, as were his hair and he just then noticed that it was gently raining outside. 

“Hey Bender…”

Fry began, not moving from his spot and the robot got up properly to look at him. He was glad he returned, but didn’t look forward to the annoying conversation they will probably have now.

“Yo meatbag, finally deciding to crawl back I see?”

FUCK, why was he like this?? Bender internally slapped himself and was already about to take it back, when he heard Fry chuckle flatly.

“Not like I have anyone else…”

Now Bender had to stop hating himself, as the worry for his boyfriend was taking over. He managed to get over himself to slowly approach the human. 

“Ah… what… what do you mean?”

He stuttered and then he saw how Fry pulled his hands in front of his face and started to sob softly. Bender lost any and all anger he may still have harboured and instead came up to him and embraced him tightly.

“I’m sorry okay?? I’m sorry I’m so jealous all the time and-“

“It’s not that…”

Fry interrupted him and Bender pulled away to look him in the face. Fry lowered his hands, holding Bender’s arms, teary eyes making him melt. 

“I mean… it’s a bit that, but… I dunno…”

He mumbled, looking very lost, so the robot decided to get him somewhere warm and comfortable to soothe him. He carefully brought him to their bedroom, helped him out of his jacket and shoes and then sat him down on their bed and positioned himself next to him. 

“What happened while you were out?”

He asked and Fry wiped his nose with the back of his hand, still sniffling away.

“I was calling up Amy but she was busy and then I wanted to see Leela, but she didn’t have time as well and then I even went to Zoidberg, but he didn’t listen at all this just made me feel so lonely and now I’m sad…”

On one hand, Bender was getting jealous again because he went to Leela for comfort, but on the other hand he was glad that she didn’t help him. It was bad, but maybe this would show Fry that he had chosen right when he chose him. He had to hold himself back to not be cocky however. 

“This sucks.”

He simply said and Fry nodded. 

“I don’t wanna fight with you like this, Bender.”

Fry turned around, wiping away tears again. 

“You’re my best friend and all this stuff makes me afraid to lose you and…”

Bender felt how Fry’s hands grabbed his face and he stared at him, his circuits running wild. 

“I can’t lose you, Bender…

With that his human buried himself into Bender’s chest and they ended up hugging each other. He should feel smug, but he only felt guilty. He didn’t want to make Fry feel so afraid and it slowly dawned on him that they shared quite the same worries when it came to their relationship. He couldn’t have that, couldn’t have Fry doubt him like this. He let him cry himself out for some time, but then decided to reassure him somehow.

“Fry. You- you won’t lose me… I promise.”

It took a lot of strength to open himself up like that, after he had been bitching at him for something relatively trivial. He knew that Fry deserved the truth, though, so he kept talking.

“The way you feel right now is how I feel whenever I see you staring at Leela. That’s why I get so jealous… I’m sorry…”

Fry cuddled him tighter in return.

“That’s horrible…”

He whispered softly.

“It’s not your fault, buddy. It’s just…”

Again, he got interrupted, when Fry moved his face higher, pushing their foreheads together.

“What can I do so you don’t feel like this anymore?”

He asked, blinking at him. Bender hadn’t expected him to ask something like this so he didn’t have an answer quite yet.

“I’m not sure. I just… I just want to know that you actually wanna be with me…”

“I do, Bender, I do! There’s no one I’d rather be with, not even Leela.”

He kissed his cheek, blushing a bit, but finally showing him a smile. The robot felt so bad for causing all this hubbub, which only ended in his human being so sad, so he wanted to make up for it. His hands ran up over his body, to grip his face, just like Fry did with him before, but this time to return the kiss properly. He pressed his mouthplate against his lips, feeling the grip of the other tighten on him when he opened his mouth and Bender let a low current flow through both of them. Fry pressed himself tighter against him, clearly out here to be as close as possible, so Bender helped him by pulling him onto his lap. This was a lot more comfortable for both so they could feel each other a lot easier. Bender’s metal hands found their way under Fry’s shirt, while Fry was clinging onto him for comfort. He was so warm under his touch, his lips running over his face slowly and Bender did his best to show him how much he was wanted, massaging over his back, running his fingertips along his waist, pinching his chub slightly, making him sigh out. He was so cute and soft, he could barely contain himself, so he let his electricity run higher, his human moaning when it was flowing through his face and Fry finally moved to speak again.

“Please believe me, I’m all yours…”

Bender looked up to him, his flushed face looking rather precious and one of his hands came up to rake through his hair and when this made him shiver he did it again. His human enjoyed these touches greatly, but he happened to know where else he liked to be touched. Not one to hesitate long, Bender moved both his hands downwards, opening up Fry’s jeans. The ginger seemed more than okay with it, judging by the fact that he moved his hips against him as soon as his touch slipped into his underwear. 

“You’re really all mine…?”

He mumbled against him while he gripped his already hardening penis. As if to answer him, Fry rolled himself against him, moaning out desperately. 

“There’s nothing else I want but you Fry… Give me all of you.”

“Hmmmn, Bender…! Just yours, just yours…..”

He huffed breathlessly, and Bender let him move between his fingers, squeezing his dick here and there, getting some more noises out of him. He moved his other hand towards his chest, brushing over his nipples, massaging over his sensitive skin and he could feel actual goosebumps forming under his fingertips. 

Fry’s body moved against him but he eventually held still to feel his mitigations better. Bender ended up nuzzling against him.

“I’m sorry Fry, I believe you…”

He husked, jerking him off quicker in the way he knew he liked it and he could hear his moans getting louder gradually.

“Aaahh, Bender… thank… you… please… more…”

He didn’t want to tease him, he simply did as he was told, turning his face slightly to zap him on his neck, his fingers rolling one of his nipples, while he stroked his penis quickly. 

With his thighs twitching around him, his arms clamping him tightly and his voice moaning out his name, he came between them, Bender slowing his movements to massage the rest of his pleasure out of him. Fry fell forward, leaning heavily against him, kissing his face.

“I… love you Bender….”

He whispered quietly, happily and Bender responded.

“I love you too, Fry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	13. [Henchman 21 x Henchman 24] Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The megadorks are back, this time from 24'th POV. I gave him a name for this one, because he probably doesn't think of himself as "24", so I called him DJ. For Doug Jr.
> 
> I'm a genius.

It wasn't easy being cramped in an enclosed space with eighty other men and no women. Not that DJ had gotten a lot of action before he had become a henchman for the Monarch, but there were promises made about plenty of women who were really into the evil-butterfly look. The only female on the cocoon was Dr Girlfriend, and hot damn would he get into trouble if he'd ever laid hands on her. So blue balls it was. 

He knew he shared this fate with every other hetero guy on here, but also knew for a fact that some of the gay guys did have the time of their lives on here. Lucky bastards.

21, as he had to call him in here, wasn't particularly gay, but also not particularly _not_ gay. What had started as a kidnapping had blossomed into a close friendship with very homoerotic undertones. 21 had become so attached to him and DJ found it weird how he was smiling at him, even when most of his features where hidden by the mandatory mask. Not many people had looked at him like that during his life. He had decided to be dead inside a long time ago, after he got dumped for his dad, but 21 was foiling his plans. 

It wasn’t like DJ was gay. He wouldn't look twice in his direction if he would lead a normal life, but he didn't. Instead he was forced to assess the options of affection presented to him in this unreal, artificial environment. 21 was probably the best which could've happened to him in here. He could feel the age difference in the way he was still full of spunk while DJ would tap out way earlier. It was like that when it came to the more hands one gay things he made him do as well. DJ tended to overheat pretty quickly, so having this little round, soft thing called 21 or Gary or whatever pressed against him in the night would leave him in a puddle of sweat with no sleep at all. He would spook him in the shower constantly and even lean against him while they were watching old DVD movies on their TV. He came to enjoy the attention, but it was hard for him to get over the fact that 21 was a guy.

One night, when pheromones must've been especially high, he found himself pressed into the cushions of his bed, 21 sitting on him, kissing him almost bashfully. There had been a sexual tension between them for some months, and it was all discharging now after they had stayed up late and rewatched _Casablanca_. The kiss was very chaste, no tongue or anything, just 21’s lips on his lips. DJ had his eyes open, watching him closely, all while the credits music was playing in the background. He could see his expression, albeit blurry, all desperate, his eyes conveying a certain longing which was a bit too much for him, as was his soft panting while he let his lips glide over him. 

DJ had to push him away after all. 

"That's enough now..." 

He mumbled, feeling flustered while 21 sat up on his calves, trying his best to hide his disappointment. He looked so innocent sitting on him in his pyjamas and DJ felt almost a bit guilty for pushing him away.

"Too soon?" 

He asked, avoiding his eyes and DJ shook his head no. 

"Naah, that's not it. Just... We're two guys, you know? It's weird." 

Sadness slipped into annoyance instantly in his friend. 

"Why weird? Don't be such a homophobe, 24! It's perfectly okay to kiss someone if you like them, no matter if it's a man or woman." 

He sighed, feeling incredible uncomfortable. He really didn't want to dissect his sexuality with this guy. 

"Not everyone's bi, you know?" 

He was about to add to that but decided that this was enough of an explanation on its own. 21 seemed to understand and calmed down some. 

"I'm sorry, it's just... It's nice you know? Kissing you..." 

DJ was glad that most of his face was hidden by his mask, because this made him blush like crazy. He tried to breathe through the embarrassment.

“Ahh, come on, don’t say that, it makes me feel bad.”

DJ pushed himself up on his forearms so he was sitting up by a few degrees. 21 shuffled on him, looking like a lost puppy. He really should get his shit together and not let someone else get to him like this. Closeness wasn’t good, it was scary and distracting and he’d rather just be casual friends than doing these kinds of things. He thought hard of what to say to let him off easy and not hurt him any further. 

“Don’t take it personally, yeah? I’m just not into guys is all.”

This made 21 excited again, which in turn caused him some new anxiety.

“So what you’re saying is, you actually like it, but it weirds you out that I’m a man?”

That didn’t completely capture his problem with this whole situation, so he shrugged as an answer. He didn’t see himself able to explain what was going on inside of him. It had been a while since he had done some introspection and he had deduced that it better stayed that way. Actually naming all these strange feelings and somehow conveying them genuinely, that was just not one of his skills.

“Does that mean, if you don’t know that a guy is kissing you, you’d be okay with it?”

DJ didn’t like where this was going, so he paddled back.

“I don’t wanna be kissed, period.”

He could practically see the moment this broke Gary’s heart and he felt instant regret. It wasn’t even true what he was saying, but this was the only way to keep this guy at a certain distance. He didn’t want him to get too close. Danger. So much danger.

“How about touched, though?”

DJ perked up when he got addressed again by a surprisingly cheerful 21. 

“Uuuh, you mean…”

He plopped on his back when 21 scooted closer again, smiling a mysterious smile. 

“Let’s say you don’t see me while I touch you and you can just imagine whoever you want. Would that be better?”

DJ shook his head again.

“No way, I still know it’s you. Why are you like this?”

Gary suddenly rubbed his hands over his chest and DJ gasped in surprise, staring at him in disbelief. How could he be so persistent?

“See, you can’t tell that it’s a guy, right?”

He grumbled, feeling very defeated. As much as he didn’t want him to get so touchy feely with him, for the mere fact that he may get some wrong ideas, it was kind of flattering to get so much undivided attention. Maybe when he allowed him something, he would notice that he was nothing special and get someone else to crush on? Yeah, that could work. Sure. 

“Okay, okay. So how we gonna do this? It’s not like you’re easily missed.”

Gary beamed at him before he moved his hands to readjust DJ’s mask, pulling it up some so his vision was obstructed. He had to laugh, blinking against the yellow and red shapes in front of him. If this guy was one thing, it was crafty. 

“And now just imagine whoever you wanna imagine. I’ll shut up as well, so just… concentrate on the feeling.”

DJ felt guilty and wanted to stop him, but then he got kissed again, obviously without warning. This time it was a bit more forceful, a bit more passionate and he felt his lips getting licked by a shy tongue. He reciprocated almost out of instinct, but was already about to push him away again. He had said no kissing after all. Before his hands were able to touch him however he felt how they got pulled over his head and his struggles just made the grip on his wrists tighter. He protested against the lips, but opening his mouth just sealed his fate when the tongue actually slipped inside. 

How was this guy such a good kisser? As far as he knew he didn’t have any prior experience. He skilfully licked over his tongue, tracing his gums, trying to get him to move against him and eventually, DJ did. It was just a kiss after all, nothing too serious, right? And it did feel nice, so why fight it? He finally relaxed against him and felt how he gracefully released his wrists, but DJ decided to keep his hands where they were. If this was all so he could imagine a hot girl doing this to him, it was probably better not to feel Gary up. He was quite soft, but his hairiness sadly gave it all away. 

He was getting kissed some more while he stared at the abstract shapes in his vision. It changed a bit, was getting less deep and instead there were numerous licks over his face, his chin and then even tiny nibbles along his neck and collarbone. DJ pressed his head back, suppressing a whimper. Such gentle, intimate touches were provided for him, something he hadn’t felt in so, so long and with the way he couldn’t see who did it, it was almost possible to properly enjoy it. 

He had expected the whole show to stay above his waistband, but it seemed Gary had different plans. He felt his weight shifting downwards, so he was kneeling in between his legs, and then two hands where on his body once more, one caressing upwards over his chest, finding his nipples, the other going straight into his underwear. 

He would’ve protested, but oooh crap, it had been so long and now there was a warm hand around his dick and… DJ was nothing but a mere man after all, even he had needs.

He moaned, not able to hold that one back, gripping the headrest above him to keep himself grounded. He could feel 21 wanted to say something, but he held back for the sake of the illusion. As if he wasn’t still painfully aware that his best friend was about to jerk him off right now. 

The touch on his dick started to move, slowly stroking the shaft, while the other hand alternated over his nipples, sometimes coming down to his stomach to caress over the sensitive skin with blunt fingernails. This was definitely escalating quickly, and his body was betraying him as well, as it had taken practically nothing to get him hard. He must’ve been more pent up than he thought. That’s what he got for not listening to his body. 

Being blind had so many additional implications he hadn’t even thought of. He wasn’t able to anticipate what would happen next and the sensory deprivation made his body more sensitive as well. He had basically given Gary full control over him so he had achieved exactly the opposite of what he wanted. He gasped out when he was squeezed tighter, the hand over his dick moving a bit faster, sometimes releasing the grip just to hold him tighter again. The other hand on his body was still scratching and caressing away but soon joined the first hand between his legs. DJ found himself spreading his legs more to be able to receive the touches better, because yes, that’s how pathetic he was. 

He felt the inside of his leg get stroked gently and then there was hot breath on it and then a pair of lips, kissing a trail from his knee upwards. Why was this getting so sensual now? It was hard to complain however when he was getting jerked off so wonderfully. The hand moved quickly, then a bit slower again, playing his dick like a god damn flute and DJ felt the arousal getting stronger, the heat inside him building up steadily. He was already moving against the sensation, panting and sighing and hoping he wouldn’t have to beg him. 

The mouth moved further up, leaving a wet trail along his thigh and his hips, moving up over his happy trail and just under his belly button. He twitched and sighed with every kiss he could feel, but then started to tense up when the mouth suddenly vanished. He was left out in the open like this, not knowing where he would be next and when the lips were finally back, he had to moan out properly, no way of holding back anymore. 

He was still getting jerked off, but now there were two soft lips right at his tip, kissing it oh so tenderly, pushing his arousal so much higher. Even if it felt unbelievably good, he couldn’t let him do this sort of this. This was just going too far. 

“No-not there, Gary!”

He huffed and he sighed in relief when the lips vanished from him and instead the grip was moving quicker once more. 

“You’ve never called me _that_ before…”

He heard his voice say, not breaking any illusions. He hadn’t thought of any hot girl once since they had started this, it only had been him on his mind. He moaned when he felt one of his fingers slipping over his wet tip, smearing some precum over the slit.

“Ca-can you say it again?”

A meek little voice said and DJ chuckled to himself. He did know how to get what he wanted from him, this sly little fucker. 

“Sure… Gary… hurry up already…”

He panted and luckily, he listened. His movements became faster, his free hand scratching lightly over his thigh, running along his butt and the backside which was really sensitive for some reason, but not as sensitive as his dick was becoming now that it was given proper attention. 

The whole thing was getting so much, DJ had to arch his back with the intensity and finally all the teasing and stroking granted him release. His hips jerked uncontrollably while he felt himself spurting sperm everywhere, all the muscles in his abdomen contracting deliciously and he could only moan out loudly, not really caring if anyone could hear them right now. He finally relaxed again, falling back onto the bed, panting with an open mouth, still unable to see. 

The hands between his legs vanished and instead he felt his goggles being pushed in place again, so he was able to see. He could see Gary blushing, grinning wider than ever, obviously very proud with himself. 

“See? It worked!”

He announced, and DJ shook his head. 

“Yeah… for me, but what did you get out of it?”

He asked, still lying down and not able to move, his limbs feeling numb.

“Oh, don’t worry, you provided quite the show I just have to… excuse myself for a second. Don’t fall asleep!”

He said, touching his face carefully before he got up, DJ able to see the boner in his pants. He was about to stop him, to offer him to jerk him off in return, but 21 was already gone, taking care of it himself. 

DJ was lying there, looking at the door his friend had just vanished through.

“Here’s looking at you, kid…”

He thought, cheesily, instantly hating himself for it. Maybe he would use it next time, because Gary would _love_ this kind of stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	14. [Human!BenderxFry] Forced Orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will win the bet?

Bender was sure he would win that bet. He may possess a fleshy human body now, but he still had the unwavering mind of a robot. Nothing Fry could do to him would be able to make him lose.   
They were both naked, sitting opposite of each other on their messy mattress. It had been Fry who had raised the bet, after Bender had teased him about the fact that he was able to make him cum in mere minutes. 

“Oh yeah? I bet I can make you cum even quicker than that!”

It had made Bender laugh that this guy actually thought he was standing a chance. Yeah, it could become pretty intense when Fry actually bothered to do anything for him, but this was rarely the case. Meanwhile, Bender knew Fry’s body inside and out, even from before he had been turned into a human. He knew exactly where to push and prod, tickle and tease, rub and massage to drive this chubby guy crazy. Fry had only been lucky so far, had caught him off guard when he had found another part of Bender’s body he hadn’t explored before. He was pretty sure he knew himself well enough now to keep his arousal in check, especially when it was Fry’s amateurish touches on him. 

“So, how we gonna do this? You first and we time it?”

Bender suggested, but Fry didn’t seem to be happy with that. He was scratching his chin while he was in deep thought. 

“Hmmnnn, that doesn’t sound like much fun. I don’t want to keep time while we’re having fun.”

Bender couldn’t argue with that, but didn’t have any better ideas. Unlike Fry, whose face lit up suddenly.

“Sixty-Nine!!”

He exclaimed, super proudly and Bender blinked at him in confusion.

“Since when can humans do that?”

He asked and made Fry just as confused as himself.

“What? It’s a robot thing as well?”

Bender nodded, absentmindedly brushing over the back of his neck where his plug outlets used to be. 

“It’s when you connect two 69V cables with an adapter, it quite something. But you guys… I mean…. humans don’t have cables, right? Or do they?”

Fry chuckled before he answered.

“No, it’s a bit different for us, but it could be very useful for our bet.”

Bender was growing impatient and he adjusted himself to sit cross legged to face his boyfriend better. 

“Care to explain?”

He nudged him and suddenly Fry’s face grew sultry and Bender’s heart beat a bit harder in his chest.

“How about I just show you?”

He said and then moved forward, pushing him onto the bed so they were lying next to each other. Bender loved when he became playful like this and Fry looked especially cute, cuddled into the pillow, his gaze softly watching him. 

“I can’t believe we haven’t done this before… even though you would be my first guy.”

He mumbled a bit shyly and this just made Bender even more excited. He was about to impatiently ask him but Fry was already moving, turning around carefully and suddenly his face was replaced by his dick and Bender blushed.

“What the-?” 

Bender started, just when he felt Fry’s hand between his legs. He looked down, seeing his fingers brush over his pelvis, carefully getting a hold on his penis. He panted slightly when Fry slowly started to stroke over him and quickly realised what this whole set up meant. 

“We’re doing this… at the same time?”

He stuttered and only got an 

“Uh-huh…”

From Fry, who didn’t stop moving his hand. Bender had to react quickly as he could already feel himself harden in his grip. He scrambled and got his palms on Fry’s soft thighs, brushing over them to stir him up some, watching with satisfaction how this made him squirm. To his surprise, Fry was getting hard himself as well, even though he hadn’t even touched him yet. He grinned mischievously, realising that he was arousing himself just by touching Bender’s body. He still wanted to get in on the game, so Bender rubbed downward, both of his hands holding tightly onto his partner’s member. Fry huffed out and moved his hand a bit faster himself, but Bender didn’t let him get ahead and jerked him off as well, using a similar rhythm as Fry. 

Feeling his touches on him, seeing Fry’s dick in front of him, the pink tip poking out of his fist, this was all very good, but the noises he made were just the perfect addition. The pose was a bit awkward, so Bender had to find his groove, but it didn’t take long until he had him panting out high pitched. Fry tried to hold back, but he had never been good at self-discipline so he was already pushing his hips against him. Bender rubbed him a bit faster, knowing where to press to get him higher and he was sure to win this thing in no time, but then Fry played dirty. 

Bender inhaled sharply, just when Fry’s mouth was brushing over his penis and he looked down to see his eyes watching him smugly.

“Hey, that’s not… aaaahh…!”

He was quickly stripped from his ability to speak, when Fry started to suck right at his tip, producing more saliva to make things slicker and then his penis slipped into the warm embrace of his mouth and Bender went crossed eyes. Under any under circumstance, he probably would’ve let lose, but he remembered just in time to hold back. He took deep breaths, forcing his eyes open to hold his mind in place, not letting this ginger prick get the better of him. He was still holding Fry’s dick in his hand but had stopped moving upon the shock of the sudden blow job he was getting. He was pondering to just reciprocate it, but knew that sucking him off would only heighten his own arousal. 

He could feel his muscles preparing to release and he willed himself to calm down, which was getting really hard with Fry’s head bobbing up and down on his penis, flicking his tongue all around him, his hands not idle as well while they were caressing his balls. 

Tears were starting to form in Bender’s eyes and he blinked while he concentrated himself to the max to get his own hands moving again. He couldn’t just let have Fry all the control, he had to get some back. He decided to do a different version of a blow job, one which involved less interaction, but hopefully felt more intense. He had to control his breathing while he leaned forward, his tongue pointy to touch Fry’s penis. He made contact with it, finding the slit and then started to rub and lick against it, pushing his tongue inside some. He knew this was intense and it was bad enough to make Fry pull away from him, so he could cry out. 

Bender felt incredible accomplished that he had been able to get some relief, but it wasn’t like Fry wasn’t determined to win. While Bender kept on playing with his slit, Fry pushed his hand between Bender’s muscular legs, slipping his index finger against his anus. He would’ve protested, but decided to not let him have this, to just keep going with his mitigations. He had to press his eyes shut however, when Fry returned his mouth on him, licking the underside of his dick, playing around with his tongue and finally taking him in again, pressing his dick from all sides while he circled his anus, rubbing over the ring of muscle. 

Bender felt gentle convulsions in his abdomen, his body more than ready to release, but he forced it back with all his might. He didn’t want to lose to a mere human, no matter what. He had to preserve his former-robot-dignity. 

He pushed his tongue harder against the tiny opening, tasting salty precum leaking out and he decided to use his hands as well, pushing one under him and the other over him to get a hold on both of his butt cheeks. He started to rub and massage them and he could hear muffled whimpering, but Fry was persistent and kept on sucking, even going stronger now, moving his head faster while his fingers were tracing his entrance, his pointer finger even pushing more against him, almost slipping inside. Bender clenched against it, but he quickly had to relax again, as this just made his arousal even worse and he was starting to see stars, while he buried his face in Fry’s lap, taking his dick in as a last attempt to stimulate him enough to win this bet. Just as he had predicted however, feeling his hard dick in his mouth, running his nails along his soft butt, feeling his touches on him, the way he was sucking him like there was no tomorrow, this was all culminating now. 

Bender pulled his face away, one of his hands gripping Fry again to keep jerking him off and he closed his eyes to at least not see his boner right in front of him. He panted and moaned, helplessly stroking his boyfriend, who was still stuck on him like a limpet, massaging his hole and fucking him with his mouth. Bender tried his best to hold back, to not let all this get to him, reminding himself how he had been able to control himself when his body was still made of metal, but this one seemed to have a mind of its own and Fry was so much better at understanding it than he was. 

Fry’s finger pressed against him, slipping inside just a few inches, just when he pushed his face down, taking in the entire length of Bender’s dick and when he felt the tip hitting the back of his throat, there was no way he could keep it together anymore. Never had Fry taken him in all the way and the hot, wet goodness all around him was too perfect to not let loose. 

Bender surrendered, not giving a shit anymore, he moaned out desperately when he felt his muscles contracting around Fry’s finger, his dick twitching against the tightness of his throat and all this holding back just made this moment so much sweeter and he released, coming into his boyfriend’s mouth, who kept still for the entirety of it, letting him ride it out. 

Bender slumped down at last, panting lungs full of air and winched when he felt his dick getting freed from Fry’s mouth. He looked down, seeing him wipe his mouth, his face flushed and Bender realised that he was still hard. His eyes widened when Fry simply got a hold on his dick, stroking himself, giving happy little noises.

“I’ve… won…”

He hushed, rubbing a few more times and then he came, getting cum all over Bender’s exhausted face who was too groggy to protect himself in time. He was too fucked out anyway, so he simply let it happen, until his boyfriend was finally done and fell down next to him. 

This had been humiliating, the fact that he had lost the bet, hadn’t been able to control himself and the subsequent punishment he had gotten and despite the after-glow, there was already a revenge plot forming in his mind. 

“Just so you wait Fry…”

He thought to himself, grinning slyly, despite his face being sullied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	15. [BillyxPete] Dry Humping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something kitschy for today, because they're so presh.

Billy had never been this aroused in his life. He and White had just returned to their Green Room, after they had given a talk for the newest product they had invented for Venture Techno Industries. He wasn’t used to praise and fame anymore, so actually standing on stage, together with his boyfriend, showing off their craftsmanship and intellect had him pumped full of endorphins. 

White had looked so freaking beautiful the whole time, all the showman and fully in his element while he was taking the spotlight, wearing a ridiculously flashy outfit which had almost outsparkled their invention. He had observed him while it had been his time to talk and he had been so charismatic and confident, Billy had almost popped a boner on stage seeing him like this. He had to pull himself together quite a lot to answer all the nitty-gritty-questions they had agreed would be his forte to answer and while he had talked into the microphone, chatting back and forth with several audience members, he had felt White’s gaze on him, giving him goosebumps all over his back. Not to mention actually talking science with actual scientists, but White watching him while doing so just had made this even better.

Now they were alone and just after Billy closed the door, the Albino turned around, excitement clear in his voice.

“We were _killing_ it out there! I mean look at us, we didn’t mess up or any- Hey, what are you doing??”

Billy had pushed him onto the sofa and was clambering onto his lap wordlessly, hugging him real close, his whole body pressed against the taller man, his mechanical hand stroking through White’s styled hair. He smelled strongly of make-up and hairspray, but Billy could detect his body odour under it, from the mere fact he had been stress-sweating so much. Lucky for both of them, he quite enjoyed this smell.

He stared into his eyes while he held his head and he was panting and trying to think of what to say. There wasn’t anything worthwhile, though, as all he wanted was to ravage this magnificent guy.

“God, I’m so turned on right now…”

He whispered breathlessly and then crushed their lips together, invading White’s mouth with his tongue. He put up no fight, as he most likely felt the same and Billy nuzzled himself closer when his skinny arms wrapped around him. He had to lift his head to be able to kiss him like this, despite sitting on his lap, but he was used to that by now. 

White’s outfit was so outrageous; it was basically a feather coat with lots of glitter over a shiny body suit. His high heeled boots and choker completed that look, together with his freshly manicured stiletto fingernails, painted black of course. This however, made it almost impossible for Billy to get to the good bits without ripping anything and he knew White would kill him if he would ruin one of his designer pieces. The fabric was also pretty slippery so Billy had to fight to keep his balance on his lap, but still felt himself slipping off, so he ended up with his knees on the sofa and White’s right thigh between his legs. 

He moaned lowly into the kiss, pushing his tongue in further, intertwining with the other, play-fighting in his mouth. White was also panting heavily, scratching over him with pointy fingernails, trying to get into his mouth with his tongue as well, humming happily when Billy let him. They both had their eyes closed to enjoy the sensations better, but everything was getting steamier by the second. 

He pulled away, fighting to get his breath back, kneading White’s scalp through the strands of product-sticky hair. His other hand got a grip on his upstanding collar, pulling him down to whisper into his ear.

“I need this, like, right _now_!”

White huffed, aroused or amused he couldn’t tell, before he pushed his right leg up and made him cry out. He was already hard, his dick pressing against the fabric of his pinstripe trousers and from his position he could see that White wasn’t much better, judging by the noticeable bulge in his glittery crotch. 

“You fucker…”

He mumbled which made White repeat the motion and Billy could only moan in return, especially when he didn’t stop anymore and made him bounce gently up and down on him. His hands gripped his furry coat and he pulled himself closer again, rubbing his hips against the sensation and then he realised how he could pay him back for this. Grinning to himself he inched just a bit closer and finally could press his knee right against White’s rising bulge and he felt very satisfied when he heard him yelp out in surprise. 

“Nice of ya to return the favour…”

White huffed and Billy chuckled and looked up again, meeting his red eyes in loving amazement. He panted while he was still sitting on his moving leg and adoration overcame him like a tidal wave, so he kissed him again, deeply and passionately, sometimes interrupting himself to praise him.

“White, you freaking… beautiful man, you were dazzling out there… couldn’t take… my eyes of you…”

It was so cute how his pale cheeks flushed a bright pink upon hearing this and Billy felt like he was falling for him even more right now. Then White answered, still bobbing his leg into him, pressing and massaging him through thick fabric and Billy whimpered.

“I love you so much, Billy, you and your big, ridiculous brain.”

Both his cheeks were suddenly grabbed by dainty hands and White’s tongue slipped into his mouth again, Billy opening up wide to let him explore, holding onto his shoulders while he pressed his knee against him more. 

“My precious, little Billy…”

White hushed between kisses, his fingernails lightly scratching behind his ears and down his neck and Billy was overcome with happiness when he heard these words whispered so closely.

It was astonishing how far they have come, from shyly hugging in their little shitty trailer to shamelessly making out in the dressing room after a successful presentation. Everything seemed to move in the right direction and Billy was filled with so much pride, all he wanted was to feel good and make his partner feel good in return. He leaned forward, so his knee was pushing more against his dick, White in return rocking his leg harder against him. Billy grinded down while stretching himself at the same time to keep their kisses as deep as they were. 

The friction and tightness was getting so bad, Billy could feel his orgasm coming closer, but he would be damned if he was the only one losing it so quickly. His mechanical hand joined his knee, cupping White at the front, making him moan again. They both grunted and moved against each other and while it was awkward to do it like this, fully clothed and sitting up, it was also dirty and pretty hot, knowing that White was so on edge, even if he hadn’t touched him directly at all.

He got hugged tighter again, White’s lips on his, his tongue in his mouth, his voice in his ear.

“I love you, Billy…”

He repeated and Billy felt his face heat up and his insides squirm and after a couple more pushes of White’s thigh against his dick, he couldn’t hold it anymore. He hugged him tightly, crying out while his hips jerked against the pressure.

“Love you too… White…aaah!”

He rode himself out on him, hoping his knee would still stimulate him and just when he relaxed against his chest, he could feel him twitch as well and a damning whimper came from him, the whole bigger body tensing around him before he also went slack, falling back against the sofa, still holding onto Billy tightly. 

They were both trying to get their breath back, but Billy wasn’t in a hurry to get up, with his face pressed against the cool fabric, thin enough to let him hear his boyfriend’s heartbeat. He closed his eye, letting the sound run through his mind, just like White’s nails were running through his ginger hair. 

“Guess my dry cleaner will judge me tomorrow…”

White chaffed over him and Billy giggled, nuzzling against him, allowing himself to drift off for a while, carefree and full of love for this strange man he never wanted to give away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	16. [OCxOC] Wounded/Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried something here and idk if it worked.  
I always have little plots in my head, which will never make the light of day, but I used my current OCs to write today's prompt.  
Postapocalyptic soldiers being reunited and having some problematic sick bay sex.

The blast from the alien’s cryogun stunned Mark in place in the middle of a crater. The bitter cold was spreading from his chest, over his torso, along his limbs and finally reached his face, which was distorted in a grimace of pain and sorrow. He used the last few seconds before his brain would be frozen to look at Lukas, who, for once, actually stayed hidden like he told him to, his pale, terrified face staring out from under a pile of rubble. 

He wouldn’t be able to protect him anymore and he felt guilt accompanying the relentless cold which was overtaking his body. Hidden under that, there was the relief however, as the strain of keeping this self-destructive kid alive during an alien invasion had almost been too much to endure. Everything went dark and quiet, the banging of the detonations around him, the screams of the injured, the inhumane sounds of the aliens, all this faded away and then there was nothing, not even pain.

Until there was something again. Until there was way too much at once. Mark had been certain they killed him, but now he was conscious again. He wasn’t under the open sky, glowing green with the armada of insect scum from outer space, his nose full of dust and debris of being on the battlefield for days on end. He had to blink against the cold, artificial light shining from above, his eyes slowly getting used to registering his surroundings. The rest of his body followed this example and he noticed that he was no longer standing, but lying down on rough fabric, most of his body covered by a thin blanket. He moved his head heavily, trying to make out where he was and noticed a figure standing in the far away corner of what seemed like a sick bay. They were alone.

He wanted to say something, wanted to move, but it seemed his muscles were still trying to adjust to getting used again. He managed to croak out however and the figure lifted their head. Mark didn’t know if he should be glad about this or not. They approached him and he blinked again, trying to focus his vision to be able to see if it was friend of foe. When the figure was finally at his bed, he could at least see it was a human so he tried to clear his throat to talk, but didn’t succeed and just coughed. 

A big hand was suddenly pushing his head up and he was about to panic, his nervous system still primed for fighting for his life, but then he heard gentle shushing sounds from above and then finally, the human talked. 

“I’m so fucking happy you’re back, Mark. Let me get you some water.”

He kind of knew this voice, but couldn’t really put his finger on it. It was male, pretty deep, a slight hinge of a southern accent in it. He would’ve answered, but the insides of his mouth were literally the Sahara right now. He felt the smooth rim of a cup pushing against his lips and not really having any other choice, he parted them and some lukewarm water flowed into his mouth, tasting a lot like the water he had to drink in the trenches, treated with bleach tablets to make it drinkable. 

He swallowed it nonetheless, not really bothered about being careful. Why would anyone reanimate him, if they just wanted to poison him anyway? The moisture got sucked into his dehydrated mucus later and he actually started to feel like himself again. It was still pretty sticky in his mouth, but at least he may be able to speak again. 

“Th-thank you…”

He grunted, managing to get his vocal chords to work.

His eyes were doing better now as well, so he could finally make out the features of the stranger who may not be a stranger at all. He had bright blond hair, falling down his broad, round face in thick waves, his eyes sharp, obviously belonging to a warrior, his nose prominent, as were his eyebrows, which were pulled together in concern. His lips were thin and chapped, the skin stretching over his sunken in cheeks, sweaty and dirty. No matter how long he had been in stasis, the war still seemed to go on. 

“Not to be cliché…”

He had to couch and regretted trying to be funny in his condition.

“But where am I and who are you?”

The man leaned down, his face closer to him, his dark eyes staring him down and Mark pushed himself deeper into the pillow. He smelled blood and sweat and dirt.

“You don’t remember me? Did I change so much?”

Mark let his eyes wander over the other man’s features, trying to remember if he had ever known a guy like this, but he came up with nothing so he simply shook his head. He seemed to be deeply hurt by it, but quickly got his composure back.

“I’m Lukas…”

He mumbled and Mark’s eyes widened in recognition. Now it was obvious that it was him, just a lot older and a lot more torn by the war. The boy used to be skinny, rather small for his age of 20, pretty useless and entitled, but for some reason his leaders had decided that he needed protection, and Mark had been assigned to do so. Now, Lukas seemed like he could look out for himself, his arms muscular, broad chest, thick neck, his face bearing the signs of uncounted battles. Mark was happy that he had made it without him and that they could meet again.

“Holy shit, it _is_ you…”

He said, voice still rough. He struggled to sit up to see him better. 

“How long… how long was I frozen? I’ve got so many questions.”

Lukas seemed relieved that he had remembered and he pulled a small plastic chair next to him to sit down.

“Twenty years, Mark. We’ve looked for you for twenty years.”

He had to let this sink in. He couldn’t comprehend the amount of time he had just been out and he almost didn’t want to know what had happened in all this time. 

“Why did you look for me?”

He asked, very confused. Humans, as rare as they were becoming, were still mostly disposable and even if they got abducted, they were usually left to fend for themselves. 

“I told them to.”

The other man said and his face grew grim, apparently going through some painful memories.

“I insisted and I trained. I killed so many of the bugs, Mark. So many. But I had to, I had to get stronger, had to learn their weaknesses.”

Mark felt his heartbeat pick up when he sensed how his opposite was talking himself into a frenzy.

“I couldn’t let them have you! There was no way!”

All this just made less and less sense, so he tried to interrupt him. 

“I don’t understand, Lukas…”

He said and the blonde watched him, a desperate look in his wild eyes.

“I loved you, Mark. I loved you so much and they stole you from me. There were rumours that they defile the frozen humans they take with them, I couldn’t bear it.”

Lukas’ hands suddenly snapped forward, pulling Mark’s hands from under the blanket to squeeze them and he felt how calloused they were, clear signs of gun and knife usage.

“I mobilised the humans to take the ship they brought you on.”

His hands were being rubbed gently while Lukas leaned closer, staring directly into his eyes and Mark, despite the whole absurdity of the situation, started to feel flustered. This little coward of a brat he had hauled around the destroyed earth, hiding him and fighting for him without so much of a thank you had managed to take a whole alien ship out for the sole purpose of rescuing him. And apparently, he had crushed on him for some weird reason. 

“Oh my god… this…”

Mark was lost for words and tried to get his emotions in check. 

“I don’t know what to say…”

Lukas smiled at him gently.

“This must be a lot for you, Mark. Don’t worry, everything will be okay.”

He felt his fingers on his face, his rough hand carefully stroking over his cheek as if he was touching fine china. Mark was too weak to shy away from this sudden intimate touch.

“They’re still there, but you don’t have to fight anymore. I’m gonna protect you, they’ll never take you from me again.”

There was no time to answer, when the thin mattress under him shifted and Lukas climbed over him, now staring at him from above and Mark felt even smaller than before. He was by no means little, he had been a soldier after all, but compared to what his former ward had become, he was skinny. There was something strange in his eyes and it seemed like he had lost it when he had been fighting all this time. He was animalistic in a sense. From his current view, Mark could see that Lukas had a bandage around his abdomen, peeking out from under his ripped uniform. He must’ve come fresh out of battle and he wondered if that had been the mission to rescue him. He concentrated and managed to move his hand, brushing his fingers over the bandage, making the other man wince by accident. 

“This looks fresh…”

He whispered and Lukas nodded, lowering his head. 

“Got it when I broke open the vault they kept you in. Took them out right after that.”

“Shit…”

He could only curse as it dawned on him what a huge sacrifice he had made and all just for him. Not to mention all the other people he had dragged into this. Lukas hadn’t changed after all; he was still the same entitled little brat, just with a bigger mission. 

“Are you proud of me, Mark? Did I do good? I killed so many bugs for you.”

His face got gripped and Lukas looked at him, the young kid shining through the features of this middle aged man. God, he was older than Mark now and this was just too weird for him, especially considering he was begging him for approval like a child.

“Wish I could’ve seen this, you’ve become so strong.”

He said, forcing himself to smile. He was impressed, but also scared and still very disoriented and exhausted. He wanted some more water and some food, wanted some actual sleep and then someone who hadn’t lost all their marbles to explain to him the human history of the last two decades. 

Obviously, because he never got what he wanted, that didn’t happen. Instead he had encouraged Lukas to become even more forceful. He leaned down, their faces almost touching and he couldn’t turn away, as he was still held in his steely grip, his finger raking through his hazelnut hair. 

“You’ll stay with me right? You won’t leave me again?”

He asked and Mark could actually see tears running over the weatherworn face. He was too weak to deal with intense emotions like this. If he had the energy, he would’ve told him that he hadn’t _left_ him, he had been taken, but doing that would be futile right now. Instead he nodded as an answer and then, there were lips on his lips and Mark moaned out in shock but couldn’t fight it, already wearing himself out just by struggling like this, so he forced himself to stay still, letting this guy kiss him. 

It wasn’t like there hadn’t been any tension between them before he got frozen. They had been together almost constantly, often cramped into tight spaces, Lukas often pressed against him while he embraced him protectively. He had given him smack all the time, but when it came to actual danger or even just sleeping at night, he could tell there was a lot of affection hiding behind this post-puberty bullshit of his. It seemed to have culminated and he had never let it out and now he was a grown man, with the object of his desire right underneath him. Of course he would go ape shit. 

Even if the kiss was unexpected and not really wanted, he found himself relaxing at last. It was his kid after all, the guy he had looked after for five years, they knew each other and he was just very freaking happy to see him again. So much so, that he was getting hard on him. 

After his mind and body had been in stasis for so long, suddenly being surrounded by so much pure testosterone was very overwhelming. To his own surprise however, he responded relatively quickly. Lukas was grinding down on his lap and Mark gasped into his mouth and felt the heat of arousal already pooling in his stomach. He felt the bigger man fumble between them, his touch suddenly between his legs, pulling out his hardening dick from his worn clothes, before he did the same with his own. The kiss got broken, just for Lukas to speak again. 

“I had to wait so long for this…”

His big hand was there, pressing their genitals together and Mark cried out, throwing his head back. 

“Fuck yeah…”

He could hear above him and then the hand moved and the whole body rocked against him as well. Mark tried to get a grip on something, to hold onto him somehow to make him slow down and he finally found his waist, slowly pressing harder and then he felt wetness. He looked down, his gaze hazy and saw bright red on his fingertips. He had pressed too hard and his wound had opened up again, or maybe it was Lukas’ insistent movement, but whatever the case, he was bleeding. Pretty badly. 

“Lu... Lukas, your wound…!”

He managed to hiss out and heard him scoffing.

“That’s nothing. Nothing compared to being apart from you.”

Mark would laugh if he had the stamina, simply because he really couldn’t cope with this amount of affection out of nowhere. The rough palm on his dick, pressing him against the hot member of the other stimulated him greatly, so his concern was pretty much overwritten with pleasure. He still held his hand there, where the blood was slowly seeping out, feeling how warm it was on his fingers, a constant reminder what he had given up for him. It was such a bad wound and he played it off as if this was a scratch. 

He had never felt special to anyone, but what Lukas was doing to him now made him realise that he was very special to him and probably to a lot of other people if he had managed to convince them to fight for him. For the first time in his life he felt _loved_, even if it was in the most fucked up situation possible. 

He panted and moaned while Lukas was jerking them off, squirming around and bleeding more into the gauze and his uniform.

“Mark, please, please be mine….!”

He begged him, jerking them faster and he held onto him, crying out when all this finally made him orgasm. He didn’t know how his body did it, but he felt sperm trickling out of his dick, his pelvic muscles contracting and his hips twitching and when Lukas saw this, he released himself as well, their ejaculate mixing with each other. He used it as lube to press the last few drops out of them, both men panting while they were basking in the afterglow. 

“I’ll.. I’ll do my best…”

Mark jested, smirking up at him and he saw Lukas smiling back, noticing how he fell back to their old banter they used to have before everything went to shit. 

Blood was running freely down his waist, staining the blanket and Mark looked at it concerned, but the other brushed over his head soothingly. 

“You better, or else there’s no reason for me to patch that up again.”

Mark knew he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	17. [OCxRusty] Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly from [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454293) makes an appearance again. Rusty with tentacles is just such a great combo.

After Rusty had introduced the new fifth member of the Venture family, a lot had changed. Brock was very much against Molly moving into the main part of the compound, while the boys had been excited right from the start. There had been some mishaps along the way, which was no surprise really. Getting a sentient human-octopus-hybrid used to the domestic life, and getting the rest of the family to get used to it was no easy undertaking. Rusty was determined, though. Molly made him happy and cared for him in a way he had never felt in any other human. Now that it was interacting with more people, he could tell how quickly it soaked up every information it could get, getting smarter every day. He had managed to teach it to call him “Doctor” instead of “Master”, as the latter had weird connotations he didn’t really like. 

He had Brock install a saltwater tank in his bedroom, even if his bodyguard was fully against it, not just from a security perspective, but also from a financial point of view. He ignored Molly, barely regarding it even when it tried to talk to him and every attempt of Rusty to play the diplomat between the two failed miserably. He didn’t like that Brock was so adverse to Molly, but all he could do was hope he would come to his senses. 

For now he had given in and left Molly confined in his room most of the day. He’d rather have it around him all the time, but Brock had been strict, maintaining that this was too big of a risk. Molly could go rogue any minute and attack the boys, or even Rusty and Brock and if they had learned one thing from the excavation back then, it was that Molly was a lot stronger than Brock. When he had come to rescue him, it had taken a lot of persuasion from Rusty to make them stop fighting. 

His life was weird, but he was into it. His mornings were a lot more pleasant now that he got woken up by getting hugged tightly with countless tentacles, Molly nuzzling him until he opened his eyes. Yes, it was slimy, but this was the norm by now. He didn’t have any normal bedsheets anymore and instead opted for sheets of silicone to provide a bedding for him and Molly. 

In the evening, when he could finally get away from it all, his octopus was already eagerly waiting for him, and he got pulled into a passionate embrace as soon as he opened the door. He felt himself getting used to this way too much and he hoped he wouldn’t regret it letting himself go so much. Having Molly around was a mixture of having a partner and a pet and as wrong as that sounded, for Rusty it just meant unconditional physical closeness and comfort, both he had lacked for most of his life.

Tonight, Molly seemed unusually agitated, though. They spent so much time together, Rusty could sense it, despite his usual lack of empathy and Molly’s lack of normal human features. It just seemed to be quieter, the hold on him a bit slacker. They were bundled up on his bed, Rusty already undressed, as this was what Molly preferred anyway, and he pushed his face up from in between its tentacles where he had hidden for some time.

“What is up, Molly? You’re different tonight.”

The movement of the tentacles around him got quicker while it tried to collect itself. It didn’t seem to know what to say, but Rusty was in no rush. He slipped one hand out of the slimy grip to stroke it over its oval face. 

“Come on, out with it.”

Its horizontal pupils finally looked at him before it spoke.

“You love Brock.”

Rusty blushed, having to collect himself after this allegation, while Molly stared at him full of hurt. 

“Wh-what? Where is this coming from?”

He stuttered, looking at it confused. 

“I can tell, when you talk. When you look at him. You laugh with him. You never laugh with me.”

He assumed Molly had sneaked out after all, otherwise how could it know how he interacted with his bodyguard. It was impressive, as Molly wasn’t wrong. He may have a teeny tiny crush on him, but honestly, there probably wasn’t one human on this earth who wouldn’t want a piece of that showpiece of a man. Rusty was just lucky enough to share his life with him. He knew nothing would ever happen between them, but this obviously didn’t make these feelings go away. 

He felt guilty for this. He was sort of in a relationship with Molly after all, if the things it did to him every night was any indication. He squirmed against it while he was coming up with a good answer. 

“Does he make you happier than I do?”

Molly asked, and the monotone, rattling voice sounded so forlorn, making Rusty even more concerned. He was no good when it came to comforting someone, it always had been hard for him, but for Molly he had to try.

“Molly… this... it’s complicated.”

That already was a bad start, but at least he had its attention while it cocked its head.

“How?”

It asked, Rusty thinking hard of what to say next. What would he like to hear if he felt like this? He chewed his bottom lip, letting the old gears turn in his head, before he answered carefully.

“I can like others besides you, this is not a competition.”

He definitely wouldn’t want to hear that, but he said it anyway.

“But I want you to like me the most!”

It seemed pouty and Rusty had to smile in amusement, which obviously offended the hybrid.

“I do like you the most! I love coming back to you every night! Hell, I wish you could be with me all the time, but you know the rules.”

Molly watched him and Rusty forced himself to keep looking at it, underlining how earnest he was right now. 

“It’s hard to believe you…”

Molly mumbled finally, its tentacles rubbing over his shoulder a bit harder, almost as if to tell him that it still needed a bit more. It was unusual that it asked something of him, so it took quite a bit of effort from the spoiled scientist to actually find the right words. 

“Look Molly, I’m… I’m here right now, aren’t I? You have to trust me, like I trust you.”

“You trust me?”

Molly asked curiously and Rusty had to swallow.

“Yeah, you know, because you’re so strong. You could snap my neck off right now if you wanted, but you don’t and I know you won’t, so I’m here.”

His hand moved to pet it and Molly leaned against it.

“So you have to trust me in return, okay?”

Molly nodded, holding him closer again.

“I have to trust you that you will always come back to me?”

It asked shyly and Rusty gently ran his hand down its cheek.

“Yes, that’s what it means to… love each other you know?”

Molly’s eyes went wide and he could tell this expression was conveying happiness. Rusty was proud that he had managed to comfort it some. 

A slender tentacle was delicately wrapping around his neck and Rusty gasped out, but willed himself to relax. He had just said he trusted it, so he had to follow through.

“This doesn’t frighten you?”

It asked and Rusty negated wordlessly. The tentacle wrapped itself tighter and Rusty held still, watching Molly’s expression. It quickly let up though and instead moved its grip on other parts of his body. 

“You are very fragile, aren’t you, Doctor?”

It asked and Rusty scoffed. He knew, even for a human, he couldn’t take much, so he was grateful that Molly was extra tender with him.

The mass around him heated up and he relaxed into it, letting it grip and manipulate his body to whatever it wanted. He got rolled onto his back, his legs however were pushed up, so Molly had access to everything down there. He rested his head against the mattress, reaching out to stroke Molly’s face and down its amorphous body. He moaned when he felt pressure against his hole, his companion seemingly in a hurry to invade him already. 

“Do you let me do this, Doctor…”

The rather thick tentacle pushed into him which was embarrassingly easy by now, after months of doing these things daily. Heat was spreading from his abdomen over his chest and made him blush, Rusty gripping on its body and pressing his eyes closed.

“Because you trust me?”

He nodded, spreading his legs wider, and Molly gratefully wrapped its tentacles around his thighs to keep them like this. It was slipping in deeper, the appendage slick with its own juices, moving around in him until it found his prostate. It was very skilled in doing that and Rusty felt a shudder run through his body. It already knew his anatomy so well, it didn’t even have to prod him; it just went straight to the sweet spot. 

The soft tip pressed right against it, Rusty whimpering while his dick was hardening with each push. Molly swayed from side to side like a snake, observing him closely, but he only was able to feel at the moment. His position sadly didn’t give him any leverage to move, so he had to leave it to Molly to do all the work. 

It seemed to be experimental tonight however, because the rhythmic pushing against him slowly stopped until the tentacle was merely resting right against the gland and Rusty opened his eyes, to see what was going on. 

“Nobody else does this to you?”

It asked him and Rusty pulled himself together to answer.

“No, no Molly… just you…”

It pressed a bit harder and let more of its tentacles roam over him, tickling him at the nape of his neck, licking his ears, rubbing over his nipples, pinching them, some thicker tentacles caressing over his waist and finally a smaller one was moving forward, over his face and Rusty obediently opened his mouth to let it in. Just like the tentacle in his butt, this one simply slipped inside, leaning heavily against his tongue, filling him. He had gotten used to the salty taste of Molly, his brain associating it with comfort by now, so it was working like a gentle aphrodisiac on him.

His penis was being ignored however and he mewled against the mass in his mouth. Molly moved its tentacles along his thighs, massaging the insides, one smaller one even slipped between his legs, circling his balls, but still left his dick untouched. 

“Your body is exquisite, Doctor. There are always new things to discover. I didn’t know I could bring you so much joy, just by pressing into you.”

The tentacle in his mouth finally moved and Rusty licked and rubbed against it with his tongue, simply desperate for any kind of stimulation. Molly kept talking while his nipples were being squeezed.

“I wonder… can I make you overflow with just me inside of you?”

Rusty’s eyes shot open and he tried to shake his head, but couldn’t. 

“Trust me, Doctor, I will make it work.”

It said, and then the tentacle in his mouth vanished, as did the ones on his chest and waist and the one which had cradled his balls. There were only a few of them left, which were gently twisted around his limbs and Rusty sobbed, the pressure against his prostate now the only thing keeping him on edge. 

“Hold still for me.”

It said and he figured if he trusted it he should listen to it. His feet finally found the bed under him to push his legs apart so Molly could move better and then he begged, his composure long gone. 

“Please, Molly, please move…!”

He hushed breathlessly and Molly stared, assessed like it always did. 

“Do you trust me, Doctor?”

It asked and he nodded desperately. The tentacle inside him pulsed, spreading him shortly while the pressure against the gland was getting more and then it was gone and he cried out again.

“Yes, I do, I really do…!”

Molly seemed fine with this answer, as it slowly started to move in and out of him, Rusty doing his best to keen against the movement. Finally there was movement and each time it pressed into him he could feel his arousal getting higher. He wished he could touch himself, jerk himself off while Molly was going at it. 

The tentacle seemed to grow in diameter, spreading him more, his insides so used to this kind of intrusion, he barely gave any resistance, and then the tip rolled against his prostate again, pushing harder and Rusty saw stars. He cried out, some precum leaking from his untouched dick and then he gasped and moaned when he felt that Molly was going even further than normal. It pressed more, sank into him deeper, pushing against his inner walls, the tentacle then circling back to twist itself around his prostate. It tightened and squeezed and Rusty’s cries became so high pitched, his voice started to crack. It was practically milking him now, the tentacle undulating all around the gland, squeezing and releasing and this was actually enough, the stimulation so unusual and intense, his whole body stiffened, when this made an orgasm ripple through him. Molly’s name was on his lips and it came right back, engulfing him in its uncountable arms, still pressing inside him while he got hugged everywhere, so he could just twitch around it, hugging it back. 

He came down, slowly, everything shaking and Molly was persistent and left the tentacle inside of him, albeit not pressing against this accursed gland anymore. It nuzzled against him and he nuzzled back.

“I’ll stay inside you tonight, because you trust me, right?”

He could swear he could sense a bit of an impish banter in its voice and he actually had to chuckle at that, which obviously made Molly very happy. It made him laugh after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	18. [Evil!RustyxBrock] Knife Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty turned evil, Brock worked his way up to be the General of O.S.I. He managed to catch him. This is what happens.
> 
> extra TW for blood and slight dub con

The prison scrubs were quite rough on Thaddeus’ usually pampered skin. It was already irritated from the cheap glycerine soap he had to use in here, so he felt itchy everywhere. The fluorescent light above him was stinging in his eyes and the handcuffs were cutting harshly into his thin wrists. He was looking down onto his orange-clad thighs, smiling just the smallest hint of a smile. Samson had done it, he had captured him for good, brought him to the O.S.I. headquarter for interrogation. He could’ve just killed him right there on the spot, he knew he had the license for it, but he had decided to keep him alive and only knock him out. 

He was sitting in the oppressive little room for a long time, covered with metal panels and no windows, only a couple of chairs and a small table with a ring where the handcuffs were fastened on. Would Samson take it upon himself to question him? He surely was busy as head of the O.S.I., so it would be extra special if he did. 

Thaddeus’ mind was left alone to wander. He thought of his lair, thought of the boys. He hoped they could escape and barricade themselves somewhere until he could break out of here. There were plans in place for his henchmen to bust him out in case he got captured, so it was only a matter of time. Nevertheless, he did have to get through this until then, which was far from easy. It was rather mentally straining to be tied up like this, when he was so used to being absolutely free. Being evil did have its perks after all; Going wherever he wanted, taking whatever he wanted, the world for his taking. Only one thing could never belong to him, which was General Samson. He had stood his ground on the protagonist side of the story and hadn’t followed him when he had switched sides and quickly took out the guild and most of its top players. Thaddeus was by far the biggest menace the O.S.I. ever had to deal with and how fitting that they had their best man to deal with him.

Their relationship had been like cat and mouse, but bittersweet. He could tell by the looks he gave him that Samson was missing him as well, but was too stubborn to give in, to come to him. They were both the leader on their respective sides now, so their relationship wasn’t that of a super scientist and his bodyguard, but actual rivals, which didn’t take away from the fact that he would still love to be held in these big strong arms every night. He blinked slowly, sighing out. Being restrained gave him anxiety, reminded him of his old life and how bad everything was back then. He had been miserable, a sad excuse for a man, riddled with self-hate and daddy issues. The former he had been able to get rid of, but the latter was still very much present, which may explain his obsession with Samson. 

Just like the General, he too had the opportunity to kill him countless times, but never did. His life would be so much easier if he hadn’t this guy chasing his tail all the time, but he also wouldn’t feel like himself. He needed to be chased by him, otherwise this whole supervillain thing didn’t make any sense. 

He twitched slightly when the door next to him was suddenly opened, but he kept his head low, breathing deeply through his nose to calm his nerves. He wished he could have a cigarette. He didn’t smoke often, but he had picked up that habit to remind himself of Samson when he felt lonely.

Maybe he was craving one, because exactly that smell was filling his nose. His eyes moved to the side, watching the man who was now joining him closing the door behind him. It was Samson. It was actually him. He felt his heartrate pick up like that of a flustered schoolboy. He had been so content for so long, everything going his way, so being in this position now, tamed, incapacitated, with the love of his life just out of reach, was quite something. He didn’t move, waiting for Samson to address him. 

“Doc, fucking look at me.”

He mumbled and this made him smile properly. He lifted his face, showing him the smile he had caused, his eyelids heavy and lustful. He looked marvellous in his flawless uniform, his hair trimmed neatly, his face freshly shaven, his mouth chewing a cigarette. He wanted this man so badly, it was ridiculous. 

“Oh, very angry right from the start. Will the _good cop_ join us as well?”

He answered, shifting his weight to get the pins and needles out of his legs. This plastic chair was a disgrace. Samson shook his head in disbelief. 

“Nah, we gonna boogie one-on-one tonight. I’m the law here, I can do anything I want with you, without any repercussions. And I mean _anything_."

Thaddeus felt his heart skip a beat again and heat was spreading over his face much to his dislike. He had become quite good at hiding any kind of vulnerability, but Samson, as always, pulled this layer of self-control right off him. His compromised state also had something to do with it, just being so extradited and helpless. He didn’t know if his captor had intended the innuendo, but there was honestly nothing more he wished for than getting bend over this cheap table and fucked deep and good until he couldn’t breathe anymore. He riled himself up quite quickly, feeling his penis getting hard in the thin orange suit he was wearing. He realised, this prison uniform didn’t look much different to the speedsuits he used to wear, just even cheaper made and even more uncomfortable. He couldn’t wait to wear his suede jacket again. But for now, he had to endure.

He decided the best way to go was to make all this as sexual as it was in his head. He knew this threw Samson off guard, made him lose it even more. He batted his eyelashes, using the blush on his cheeks to make himself extra lusty and then he leaned back, crossing his legs.

“Oh no , General, please be gentle with me…”

Samson hit the table with his huge fist, making it shatter and the sudden impact startled Thaddeus so much, he sat up straight again, fear joining his arousal.

“Shut up, you little shit!”

He yelled, and he watched him, this animal in human form boring into him with his blue eyes. It was weirdly pleasant to get talked down like that, nobody had done that in years. He was about to smile again, but held it back, only watching him with a neutral expression, not daring to say anything, even though there was so much on his mind.

“You gonna tell me where your lair is, you gonna list all of your off shore accounts and each and every fake company running under you to launder your money. You gonna tell me all of your suppliers and every last one of your clients. We won’t stop until you told me everything…”

He moved around the table, now standing right next to him, Thaddeus moving his head to keep eye contact with him. 

“And when you did well, maybe I’ll consider keeping you alive.”

The smaller man cocked his head slightly. Despite his better judgement, he spoke again. 

“Very generous of you.”

He said softly, relaxing himself a bit more. He hoped Samson’s tantrum was over, but as always, he was full of surprises. He leaned down and now he was so close, Thaddeus was only able to see his sadistic grin and then there was the glint of polished metal in the corner of his vision and he gulped, getting nervous all of a sudden. 

“Don’t think I haven’t spotted your little stiffy there, Doc. Fucking freak.”

He was already found out and couldn’t even pretend to have any kind of control over himself. He sighed. 

“Don’t let that distract you, General. I’m sure there are more pressing matters on your mind.”

He saw Samson furrow his brows, before he moved the blade closer, pressing the blunt side against his cheek, Thaddeus’ gaze peeled on the weapon.

“You don’t know how long I was waiting for this moment…”

Samson whispered into his ear and he couldn’t believe how loaded this sounded once more. He moved his pupils up, to see his face again, inhaling his scent and admiring his features. If he could only see this every day…

The blade moved and he felt that Samson had flipped it, the razor sharp edge scraping along his cheek and down over his jaw, taking some hairs of his goatee with it. His eyes widened while his captor was calmly running the blade further down, coming to a halt on his neck, right where his carotid artery was and he held his breath, not daring to move in the slightest.

“Look who’s finally behaving, huh?”

Samson mumbled, pressing a bit harder and Thaddeus sobbed with fear, while his dick was throbbing with arousal. The blade moved lower and he allowed himself to breathe shallowly, feeling it run over his collarbone and then Samson slipped it into the buttoned up collar of his suit, cutting the thin fabric as if it was made of spider webs, exposing his chest.

_Shit, was he dreaming??_

His face was heating up more, his gaze cloudy while he was looking up to the bigger man. 

“Will you hurt me, Samson?”

He asked uncharacteristically meekly and the other seemed to ponder this question before he looked at him again, this mad grin on his face he always had when he had been slaying henchmen for him. Then there was the cold, sharp pain, right under his ribs where Samson sank the edge of the knife into his skin and Thaddeus hissed out, his eyebrows pulled up in confusion and horror. He had actually cut him, he actually went there and he hadn’t expected that at all. A bit of teasing, a bit of threatening, yes, but not actually harming him. He didn’t know how to feel about this. He didn’t like pain and he didn’t like Samson inflicting pain on him, but at the same time… he liked it. He really wished he was a bit less messed up.

“Seems to be the only thing to keep you in check, so yes.”

He pulled the blade out, moving it again on the other side of his body, pressing against his waist, Thaddeus holding perfectly still. 

“I will make you sing, Doc…”

He mumbled, and then he cut again, this time a bit deeper and Thaddeus pathetically lost his composure and cried out in pain. He shivered all over, the handcuffs clanging against the metal ring on the table when he jerked from the pain. Hot blood was trickling out of him and when he looked down he was shocked by the sheer amount which was staining his lap and the chair he was sitting on. He whimpered and was already about to give up but then Samson moved the knife once more to cut his clothes up further down, the fabric falling to the side and off him. He came to a halt above his crotch, his dick tenting the remains of the suit which were on his body. Thaddeus looked down and then up, lost on what to say, what to feel. Just like that, Samson had broken him, but he still had a bit of a fight left in him. 

“You actually enjoy this, don’t you?”

He had to smile again when he answered.

“Sorry to foil your plans, General.”

He was beginning to think that this may be going better than he had thought, but then the blade was pressed against his neck again and he leaned his head away, Samson’s voice in his ear, giving him goose bumps.

“You better watch your mouth, you little hussy…”

He spat at him and Thaddeus tensed up. It shouldn’t feel so pleasurable to get called degrading names and his mouth was watering, but he didn’t dare to swallow. He kept quiet, willing himself to not tease him any further or he could seriously regret it. He must be the most extraordinary man to ever exist, if he was able to paralyse him like this. 

He pulled the knife away at last, letting Thaddeus breathe. He panted, feeling lightheaded, the pain on his waist still prominent but at least the bleeding was subsiding slowly. Samson was stepping away about an arm’s length, wiping his knife and Thaddeus watched him carefully. And then, he saw it. He saw the very slight blush on the soldier’s face, saw the annoyed and flustered expression and when his eyes moved further down, he saw that he wasn’t the only one getting hard from all this. He smiled again after all, this time wicked and confident. How good that Samson’s effect on him seemed to be mutual. 

“Guess I’m not the only hussy here…”

He mumbled, Samson’s eyes snapping back at him, now seriously angry.

“What did I just tell you??”

Thaddeus shrugged his slender shoulders, opening his thighs more, noticing how this affected him.

“I’m really sorry, but I’m still a man of science at heart, General. You have to let me make my observations.”

Samson grumbled, holding his knife so tight, his knuckles when white.

“And right now I’m observing, that you _really_ enjoy being with me.”

The bigger man seemed to have enough, when he laid the blade against his throat once more, Thaddeus leaning back, but keeping the eye contact.

“No need to be shy… I feel the same.”

He moved his head forward, pressing himself against the blade, feeling it break his sensitive skin. Samson had been too distracted to react in time, so he startled him when he started bleeding. 

“Cut me more, Brock, break me like you always wanted to break me.”

He used his first name strategically. He hadn’t called him that since he had betrayed him. Samson wasn’t in control anymore and he could feel him tremble. 

“Fuck…!”

He huffed, holding the blade in place while his free hand nestled on his uniform and Thaddeus’ eyes went big when he saw Samson pull his erection out, right in front of his face. His musk was waving all around him and he watched with fascination how big and heavy and red it was, just inches away from him. Samson’s free hand was gripping it as tightly as he was holding the knife handle and then started to pump himself frantically. It was surely a thing to behold, and Thaddeus was captivated. The body heat of the other seemed to fill the space between them and he was basking in it, as this cell was pretty cold. He wished he could touch him and he was almost close enough to lick, but the knife kept him in place. 

“I… I could take care of that, General…”

He said and felt the blade press harder again. 

“You wish.”

Samson simply answered, rubbing himself faster and while Thaddeus felt the rejection sting worse than the cuts on his body, he managed to just focus on the spectacle in front of him. Samson in pleasure, what a delight.

His movements became slower, but he could see that he was pressing himself harder, his brain soaking up all this intimate information. He himself was responding to this lewd act, felt his own dick twitch in empathetic pleasure. He could’ve observed him for the rest of his life like this, but Samson seemed to be more in a hurry. He grunted deeply, rubbed himself a few more times and then he came. Right on Thaddeus’ face. The hot sticky liquid was flowing down his temple, along his nose, smudging his glasses, dripped down his cheek and he made eye contact with his captor when he let his tongue slip out to lick some of it off. Samson’s eyebrows lifted in amazement and he grinned again. 

“Too bad your hands are tied. Seems you get to keep your boner for a while.”

Thaddeus just smiled at him, pushing himself against the ever present blade on his neck.

“With pleasure, General.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	19. [SmittyxURL] Welcome-Home-Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are high after URL returns from an undercover mission.

Smitty was nervously pacing their apartment. It was the dead of night and it was a bit quieter outside than usual in their part of the city. His mind however was busy with all sorts of worry. Today was the day URL was supposed to return from his undercover mission. 

It had been a tough six months, being isolated from him and it had shown at work. He had been more unhinged, more violent, even more crooked than he usually was and the chief has even given him suspension for the last two months due to his behaviour. This hadn’t made it easier and in fact had given him even more time to worry about his robotic boyfriend. He had spent a lot of days and nights wandering the streets, trying to distract himself by falling into his old shitty habits of drinking, drugs and fights. 

Now that the time of URL’s return was so close, it had become even worse, just because he wasn’t just worried about his boyfriend’s wellbeing, but also about his feelings. It was stupid and he should trust him more, but what if…? What if he fell out of love for him? What if he had gone so far in his persona that he had to marry someone? What if he genuinely fell in love with someone else and would just come back to their apartment to get his things? These thoughts were unbearable and made him even sadder. 

He didn’t know how he would react if he saw him harmed in any way shape or form. He would probably go on a rampage to kill whoever dared to lay a hand on him. The worst obviously would be, if he didn’t come back at all. It happened sometimes, when cops decided to completely abandon their old life or got so traumatised by their undercover work that they put themselves in harm’s way or straight up committed suicide. 

URL wasn’t that fragile and Smitty knew he was very resilient and he also knew he was faithful, but he couldn’t shake these worries, no matter how hard he tried. He finally sat down on the sofa, looking down on his bruised knuckles, interlacing his fingers. He just wanted him back. He hadn’t been hugged in so long, it was literally painful. He wasn’t close with a lot of people and his recent outbursts had caused the few friends he had to become kind of distant. He wished they’d understand, but nobody did. They didn’t know how it was to have the favourite person in the world ripped away from you for so long; knowing that they were under constant threat and the message of his death could hit him out of nowhere. He pushed back tears, not wanting to look too dishevelled when they finally got reunited. 

The place was in tip-top shape and he had deep-cleaned every nook of cranny, put on new sheets, scrubbed the bathroom and kitchen, cleaned the windows, dusted every shelf. Just himself he hadn’t taken good care of. He had showered, but he was already sweaty again, his face showing the lack of sleep and the amounts of alcohol he had been drinking, his body bruised and beaten. He knew URL wouldn’t judge him, he had seen him in way worse states before they got together. This didn’t change the fact that Smitty felt like a failure. How pathetic he was that he was in such a miserable state, just because he couldn’t be with his boyfriend for half a year? Not even talk to him or check on him… Maybe it was understandable that he was like this, so he tried to take it easy on himself. It all didn’t matter anyway, it would soon be over and because URL had been used once for undercover work, he couldn’t be used anymore, so they never would have to go through this sort of thing ever again.

He heard noises at the door when it got unlocked and he was instantly on his feet, staring at the entrance. It opened and he saw URL, the actual URL stepping into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Neither of them said anything when he turned around and they made eye contact for the first time since forever. Smitty could’ve been cheesy or cheeky or anything in between, but right now he wasn’t up for games. He sprinted towards his robot and practically jumped into him, his arms and legs hugging the much larger frame and in turn he could feel URL’s metal arms embrace him tightly, pressing him strongly against him. He finally sobbed, tears flowing over his cheek after all and he nuzzled against him while he hushed his name in between hiccups. URL soothed over his back, holding him up.

“Hey, baby. I missed you.”

This made the tears flow even more, and Smitty started to properly cry against him, pressing his face into the crook of his shoulder to hide. He felt that they moved, URL carrying him somewhere and he wasn’t surprised when they ended up in their bedroom. URL sat down, having Smitty on his lap.

“Sshhht, it’s all good, I’m here now.”

Smitty moved so he could look into his face, his hands cupping it to make him look at him.

“Never leave me again.”

He said, his voice very whiny, but he didn’t care. 

“Never fucking leave me again.”

He leaned up for a kiss and URL came down to meet him and then his lips made contact with his conductive mouthplate and he moaned. He had almost forgotten how wonderful the electricity was which was prickling over his face and he licked and sucked over him, just to be able to experience him fully. It had been way too long for sure and he would’ve loved to kiss him a bit longer, but URL gently got a hold on his shoulders, pushing him away. Smitty looked up confused, but then realised what he did. He was observing him and he felt self-conscious. URL gripped one of his wrists, pulling his hand in front of him, turning it around.

“You’ve been fighting.”

He stated, letting go of his hand, his visor turning to look at his face, one of his hands brushing over his cheek and Smitty nuzzled into it a bit ashamed.

“And drinking.”

Both of URL’s hands were moving down, pulling off his shirt, and Smitty wordlessly complied by lifting his arms to help him undress. URL didn’t have any facial expressions, but Smitty could still feel the heartbreak when he spotted the bruises. 

“I’m sorry…”

He mumbled and URL caressed through his hair.

“Nothing to be sorry for. I just wish I would’ve been there.”

He solemnly brushed over his waist and chest and Smitty enjoyed the close attention he had craved for so long. It hurt where he was a bit tender, but he still leaned into his touches.

“Me too.”

He said sadly, before he hugged him again, closing his eyes and letting him explore more of his injured body. It was like he was massaging the pain away, certainly the pain he had felt in his heart and he just wanted to melt with him, so they could always be together.

“Darling, it’s very late, thank you for staying up for me.”

He heard URL’s amazing voice rumble over him and he nuzzled more as an answer.

“Are you tired? We can go to sleep if you want.”

Smitty shook his head and rubbed his face over URL’s dark cotton shirt. He was exhausted, relieved, but he didn’t want to sleep. He had other things in mind.

“I wanna sleep… with you.”

He mumbled into him and URL made a questioning noise.

“Sorry babe, what did you say?”

He pulled away, looking up.

“Please make love to me…”

He saw his visor flashing and a rumbling sound coming from his robot. 

“I hoped you’d say that.”

With that he turned them around, Smitty sighing happily when he felt the freshly washed linen under his bare skin, URL over him, his clunky body pressing him down. He had missed this weight on him so much and he sobbed again, holding onto him.

“Please URL…”

He moaned out and URL didn’t let him beg any further when he pulled his pants down as well. Smitty couldn’t let go of him, his legs still clamping around him, but URL, ever so competent was able to get them off somehow, before his caress was back. He didn’t mess around; they were both desperate, his finger slipping between his butt cheeks. Smitty mewled when he felt his cold touch he had missed so much.

“Lube.. Lube’s in the night stand…”

He managed to say, URL moving to get it out. Smitty’s pupils widened with arousal just by seeing this and he already rolled his hips against him, feeling himself getting hard. URL pushed their heads together and Smitty kissed him again. Despite the noises they were both making, he could hear the squelching the lube made when URL covered his hand with it, and then there was slick pressure against his opening and Smitty moaned again, unbelievably love and touch deprived. 

Obviously it had been a while since he got stretched back there. He sometimes pegged himself when he was masturbating, but he never properly put something in there. This was URL’s job after all, and he did it perfectly, pushing one of his fingers into him already, Smitty relaxing against the intrusion. He had missed this so much, getting touched back there and he pressed his hips down onto his hand, urging him to give him more. He kissed him again and URL ramped his electricity up, making his whole face go numb and he relished in that feeling, knowing that this was his overflowing passion.

Another finger got added and he struggled a bit to adjust to the spreading, but URL’s expert movement soon left him weak and loose and he was holding still while he pushed his fingers in and retracted them again slowly, teasing him open more.

Smitty had to throw his head back at last, rolling it back and forth, whimpering desperately. URL just petted him with his free hand while the other started to move faster, his fingers bend in a way that they would drag past his prostate sometimes. He shuddered and moaned, holding onto his boyfriend with all four limbs and gasped out when he finally removed his fingers and made certain clicking noises he hadn’t heard in a long time. 

“Smittyyyy….”

He drawled over him, his deep, smooth voice driving him crazy and then his metallic dick was pressing against his prepared hole and he lost it completely.

He moaned out shamelessly when he felt how he was getting breached, his insides taking his boyfriend in with some effort, URL having to rock back and forth a bit, but eventually he managed to slide in further until he was in to the hilt and it was like they were never apart.

He was staying still like this, letting the human get used to the intrusion but Smitty was already begging for him to move. URL did just that, and he could tell that he was savouring it, fucking him oh so slowly, making sure he would be able to feel every inch of his smooth dick gliding in and out of him. Smitty started to cry for real, sobbing pathetically and URL leaned down and brushed over his hair while he kept moving his hips.

“I love you so much.”

He hushed and Smitty nodded, teary eyes looking at him.

“I.. love you… too, URL.”

His skinny body was rocking gently with each thrust he gave him and he shuddered in pleasure each time URL pushed against his prostate.

There was no way he could hold back, he was overcome with love and lust for this robot, finally able to experience him again, all the pain and loneliness forgotten while he was practically smothered by him now and with a cry he came just from URL’s dick inside of him, his dick pressed between their bodies. URL kept on moving, timing his thrusts with the convulsions of his body against him, fucking him through it and he was so overstimulated, he was seeing stars. Eventually he came down, the afterglow marvellous, URL still inside him, just slowing his movements.

“You’re so beautiful Smitty…”

He said lowly and the human chuckled embarrassed, while he was still receiving pettings from him.

“We’ll have to work hard for all the time we missed out.”

He husked, moving his hip gently and making Smitty gasp.

“If I’m correct, we gonna have to make you come at least 183 times, so no time to lose, huh?”

“You nerd.”

Smitty huffed and URL gripped his face.

“I mean it…”

He said and then started to move again, Smitty only able to hang on for dear life.

“Holy shit….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	20. [BillyxMonster!Pete] First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good friend of mine came up with the concept of a monster!Pete. I used him for that story. He may come back later as well.

“How’s the big guy holding up?”

Billy blinked and turned around to Dr Venture’s bodyguard, who was looking at the road, coloured red and orange by the light of the setting sun, reflecting in his mirrored sunglasses.

“He seems okay, the pain is what’s worst I guess. And the isolation.”

He shifted, holding the big tote bag with the monthly supply of anti-calcification-serum closer.

“Aah, you know, he’s gonna get used to it. I’m sure he’s happy to have you.”

Billy shrugged at that and turned his gaze back to the familiar desert scenery, watching the cacti passing by, casting long ominous shadows on the sand. If only Brock was right, but Billy wasn’t so sure about that. White seemed to cope quite okay, considering the circumstances, but sometimes he wondered if he’d be happier without him. It had been Billy's wish to work under Rusty Venture that had led to that accident in the first place.

Pete White had actually hit the super-science-jackpot. Even if he was technically a monster, very big and only uncannily human, his face turned into a static mask, his hands grown into claws, a long agile tale growing out of his back, he still was very much.. well pretty. Handsome even, not at all gross in any way. If it wasn’t for the pain and the fact he was even more of a social outcast than he had been when he was merely pigmentally challenged, he would probably even enjoy it. It definitely fit his aesthetic.

He hadn’t even registered how long they already had been driving when Brock was already pulling up to their modified trailer. Behind it was a big contamination tent, which they had reformed into a resting space for White, as he wouldn’t fit into his former bedroom anymore. It had its own AC and they had managed to make it quite comfortable, with a gaming set up, his own washing station and a place for him to roll up for the night. Billy even joined him back there most of the time, as it was getting pretty lonely and depressing in the trailer, and White’s space was nicer anyway, especially on hot summer days. Brock pulled the hand break while the sun was vanishing under the horizon.

“Seeya in a month.”

He mumbled and Billy nodded wordlessly and struggled to get out of the car, his short legs having to get a hold on the ground, before he could haul the tote bag out. It was larger than him and definitely heavy, but he managed it, Brock pulling the door closed behind him and turning around, back to his own messed up life.

Shrugging the bag onto his shoulder, he walked the few steps to the trailer, entered it and went straight through the back door into White’s lair, as he liked to call it. Dry, air conditioned wind blew in his face after he closed the sealed door behind him and made his way through the short gangway, finally reaching White’s main room, which was empty.

“Hey White, I’ve got your stuff!”

He shouted and heard deep grumbling from his bedroom. It sounded strained, so he decided not to bother with carrying the whole bag, but instead opened it and just pulled one ampule out, grabbing a syringe on his way to him and then pulling the black-out curtains to the side, to see his friend, rolled up on his cushions and sheets, shivering weakly, illuminated just by some string lights glowing purple.

“Aw man, so bad already, huh?”

He saw the huge head nod and then he turned around, the mask like face clearly staring at him, his claws grabbing his own shoulders, his tail swaying in discomfort.

“Just stab me already.”

He huffed out and Billy hurried to do so. He cracked the ampule, pulled the serum into the syringe, snipped any bubbles out carefully and then came closer, White already leaning his arm out for him to inject it. He chose a vein with a few lesser marks and made a mental note to just get him an injection valve to take it a bit easier on his newly formed skin.

The huge being twitched when he punctured the thick skin, but then immediately relaxed when the chemicals entered his system. He laid down long, spreading his limbs out and sighing in relief.

“That’s some good shit.”

He mumbled in his New England accent which seemed so out of place, coming from something which looked like an otherdimensional demon, horns and everything.

Billy cleaned the wound with an alcohol wipe but didn’t bother with a band aid. White usually stopped bleeding pretty quickly.

“You look better already.”

Billy commented, not without a bit of pity in his voice, but then yelped out when White’s tail was suddenly wrung around him and he got pulled close to the prone figure, feeling the soft cushions under him and the immense warmth radiating from his body. Obviously, Billy always interacted with people taller than him, but this guy made him feel even smaller. The massive arms held him tightly against his plated chest, and the hard mask-like face nuzzled between his shoulder blades.

“I missed you, pally. Thanks for getting the serum for me.”

“Do-don’t mention in.”

He said shyly, turning around to see his face. His right hand brushed over it, feeling the hardened shell over his head, the dark holes where his eyes used to be seemingly staring at him. He wondered why he found him so pretty like this. Maybe it was because he had been pretty to him before, no matter how often he would call himself a freak. His had quite enjoyed his white hair framing his pale face, his red eyes watching him, his lanky frame so fragile compared to Billy who was rather stocky despite his shorter stature.

He heard deep growling coming from him and then he nuzzled against him, making him sink into the big bundle of cotton candy coloured fuzz which was surrounding his head like a fur collar, his long arms holding him tighter, his claws running along his back.

“Hey, that tickles!”

Billy complained and tried to pull himself free, but White wouldn’t let him. Instead the sharp edges on his fingertips were cutting his jacket and shirt and Billy’s good eye blinked at him in shock.

“What are you doing? You have to be more careful!”

White made a sound which could be a chuckle; it was hard to tell with this guy anymore.

“Who said this was an accident?”

He asked and then cut the fabric more, just to pull it off his body. With his chest suddenly exposed, Billy felt nervous and flustered and he still tried to squirm himself free, but White was too strong.

“Please stay, Billy…”

He tried to convince him. Billy shook his head.

“I don’t know what you’re up to, but this is getting too weird.”

“Oh, come on!”

His distorted voice was becoming comically sassy and Billy only observed his mask-like face, while he continued.

“I noticed how you’re looking at me, don’t play coy.”

Billy blushed, trying to hide his face in his fur, but one of the clawed hands was suddenly gripping his chin, pulling it up.

“Well, I’m sorry, you’re just… interesting to look at is all. Don’t be so cocky.”

Billy avoided his gaze and tried to keep his blushing in check.

White shook his big head, the sharp edge of his index finger gently scraping along Billy’s spine and the younger man shivered.

“That’s not just intrigue in your eye, Billy.”

Billy knew he shouldn’t have the hots for something which wasn’t even properly human anymore, but he had to admit it to himself. He had liked White back then as an albino, and he still liked him now. It was a pity that they never went any further before the accident happened on the Venture Compound, leaving Billy with only one arm and eye and White all kinds of screwed up. Was it even possible for them to do anything like that in their current state? White seemed to think so, so maybe he should just go with the flow. Billy was upset about having to see him in pain without his meds, so being close to him and making him feel good may be something they both needed.

“Alright, smart ass, what’s the plan?”

He said, staring at him challengingly.

“Oh, you know, I thought you could help me figure out my new equipment down there. It’s quite wild now.”

Billy chuckled, shaking his head. He wondered if White’s new form also made him more instinct driven, which would explain this behaviour. Or maybe he was just bored and lonely.

“Why would you want _me_ to do that?”

Billy asked. He really didn’t know the reason. Sure, White was kind of confined in here, but Billy was sure they could get some hookers who would be into some weird shit, so White could have some fun with professionals, instead of him. He was still a virgin after all and the mere prospect of his first time being with something not human left a bad aftertaste in his mouth. As unhinged as his life had become however, this would probably be one of the lesser things to worry about, especially because it was still White inside of there, just with a different appearance.

White squeezed him closer, his tail now joining them as well, while it started to circle his face, tickling him with the furry end, so he had both of his hands free to roam over the smaller man’s body.

“Why would I want anyone else?”

He answered simply, caressing his cheek with the pointy end of the tail. Billy could think of a thousand reasons, but this compliment left him smitten. And if he was honest, he did want to know how his new body worked, for medical reasons, _obviously_. He was his practitioner now after all, so he should get well versed with every part of him.

Billy shrugged, blushing some more, finally letting his hands come to a rest on White’s chest-plate, equally inhuman as his face, no nipples or any of that sort. Brushing over it still seemed to feel nice for him, however, the squirming around him giving it away.

“So you really wanna do this?”

He asked him and White nodded, snuggling against him and Billy sighed out shakily. He hadn’t expected this to happen tonight. He had thought to give him his shot, maybe watch some old movies together and then go to sleep, not… well have _sex_ with him. He really wasn’t opposed to all this happening however. He had actually made him curious with his talk about the new equipment.

“Okay then... then show me what you’ve got there, White.”

He stuttered, not as self-assured and sexy as he had hoped and White didn’t hesitate to let go of him, so Billy could look down, watching with rising fascination how something was coming out of the pastel pink fuzz around his hips, making some squelching noises just to reveal a wiggling and rather slimy looking appendance, sprinkled here and there with some bumps and ridges, tapering from a rather thick base to a very thin tip. He hadn’t expected to see something so foreign and Billy gulped, wondering in what kind of mess he had brought himself in once again.

“What the fuck?"

He huffed out, looking up at the mask like features of his friend who shrugged his broad, plated shoulders.

"Told you it's wild."

Billy couldn't stop staring, heat spreading all over his face and chest.

"No kidding..."

He mumbled, mesmerised by this thing, wiggling from side to side, so much more agile than a normal penis could ever be.

"How… uhm… how does it feel?"

He asked carefully, slowly moving downwards to reach it with his hand, White's grip on him moving with him.

"It doesn't really get hard or anything, but it's nice when I touch it."

White said, surprisingly shamelessly and Billy gulped. So if he touched that thing, he could make him feel good?

He shuffled a bit further down, the tentacle now mere inches away from his face, wiggling like a worm out of soil. Somehow, despite its phallic nature, it didn't really feel _gay_ to do this, so he finally moved his hand, just for the appendage to wrap itself around him, slipping between his fingers. White made some very telling noises, Billy holding onto that thing, letting it slip back and forth, curling around his wrist eagerly.__

_ _"Seems... To like you..."_ _

_ _White sighed out, his claw pressed against his face, already highly aroused. Billy smiled and moved his hand, playing a bit with this thing, figuring out how it felt. It was smooth all over, the few bumps and ridges soft enough to not take away from the sensation. It actually felt quite pleasant, while it pressed itself around his hand, but Billy wasn't so naive to think that this was all White had in mind. He moved his head up to look at him again._ _

_ _So what do you wanna do with it?"_ _

_ _He asked, trying his hardest to keep a straight face. White gripped him at his arm to pull him up again, Billy feeling how the tentacle slid off him with a wet plop. There was slime coating his hand, leaving a cool residue on his skin. White's already immense body heat seemed to get hotter when he hugged him again, before he turned around, draping Billy's small body over the cushions of his nest so White was lying on him. Billy hugged his head and wanted to say something, but stopped when there was suddenly something wet licking along his neck. He couldn't remember White's tentacle dick to be so long, but when White lifted his head, he could see what was going on. His face plate had unhinged and opened up, almost looking like a monster from a classic horror movie they both used to love and curling out of this unnerving opening was a tongue, long and flexible and not looking much different than its counterpart between his legs. Billy squeaked in surprise, before White moved upwards, licking along his chin and cheeks, coming closer to his mouth. The smaller man instinctively pressed his lips together._ _

_ _"No, Billy, please... Let me in, Billy..."_ _

_ _The distorted voice of his friend begged him. His initial aversion to this exotic tongue slowly subsided when he heard how sad he sounded. It may be weird and very wet, but maybe that would be a good thing? Billy's small hands were fisting White's chest fur and his gaze softened. He obviously didn't want to harm him; he just wanted to be close. He made peace with the fact that this would be his first kiss and opened his lips at last and White didn't hesitate to slip his enhanced tongue inside. It tasted only a bit sour, the tongue warm and big, filling out his mouth effortlessly. Billy moaned against him, feeling the tip slide all around, stroking every corner of his mouth and then started to curl itself around his own tongue, so small and useless in comparison. Slime and saliva was dripping from his chin, and Billy found himself hugging his friend tighter. _ _

_ _There wasn't really a pair of lips to kiss back, so it was more like White playing with his mouth than anything else. He was strangely into it however, the way he was tickling his mouth affecting him strongly. Maybe it was the arousal of his friend, but he himself felt his penis hardening already. Disregarding his medical integrity, he pushed himself more against him, his eye squeezed shut, while huge claws were running over his body, undressing him completely. Now naked and completely exposed, he was getting more aware of how vulnerable he was, but forced himself to trust his friend enough to not shy away._ _

_ _White eventually removed his tongue, licking his face as if to thank him, before he retracted it and his faceplate closed again. He was staring at him intently, he could tell even through the mask and the wet slapping sensation on his legs gave away just how on edge he was. Billy never would've thought his first time to be like this. A big scary monster wanted to fuck him and while he had never even considered being on the receiving end of such an endeavour, he had to admit that a dirty little part of him was really getting into this idea._ _

_ _He brushed his palm along White's face again, a very timid and slightly scared smile on his face._ _

_ _"I know what you want to do, White. Just don't hurt me, okay?"_ _

_ _He actually heard purring coming from the former man, before he licked him again and then moved downwards, trailing this impossible tongue down over his neck, chest and stomach. Billy was giving in, closing his eye and biting the knuckles of his metal hand, the electric whirring against his still tender lips weirdly soothing and then he felt his hips getting lifted, his feet in the air, his butt exposed and the hot breath of the other was on him, blowing at some very sensitive areas, tickling his penis, and then he felt his tongue again, sliding down further with intent, curling around his erection shortly, making Billy gasp. He moved down, the tip licking along his balls and then slipping between his butt cheeks._ _

_ _Yeah, they were going there, and Billy had to whimper out of embarrassment. Claws were wandering up his body, the blunt sides caressing his cheek, before they got a hold on his shoulders, White pulling his hips up with his head, his tongue finally reaching his back entrance. Billy had never been touched there before, so the novelty of the whole situation was getting a whole other layer and he only just strangled a moan in his throat when he felt the wet tip flick over the ring of muscles, circling it slowly, Billy having to push his head back at the sensation. It was so wet and felt so sensitive, the younger man whimpering with each lick. White seemed to enjoy himself, if the purring sounds were any indication, pressing the tongue harder against him, the tip right at his opening. Billy forced himself to relax back there, which was far from easy, but he really wanted to hear White purring. The pointy end was slowly, meticulously pressing inside him, luckily smooth and covered over and over in slime so the only thing causing Billy discomfort was the feeling of getting spread. _ _

_ _He cried out his name, both his hands holding onto the blanket under him, feeling the claws soothingly pet his head. White kept on pushing deeper, the tongue getting thicker, opening him up more, Billy only able to gasp and moan. He kept on pushing in for quite some time, Billy feeling himself getting lightheaded, his whole body like pudding. This was so absurd, feeling this thing so deep inside, freaking exploring him and he really didn't understand what White was getting from that. He was starting to move the tongue back and forth and Billy noticed how he kept pushing upwards towards his belly, realising too late that this had a specific reason, when his body suddenly jerked and he let out a sound which was so lewd, he embarrassed himself with that. _ _

_ _He looked down, his eyes teary, seeing the upper half of White's face mask looking very smug, before he licked against this spot inside him again and again, Billy shuddering with the intensity. Great, he has found his prostate and made good use of it, pushing him higher and higher with each tongue stroke. His own penis was standing up strong and proud by now, leaking some precum onto his stomach and Billy could only cry out._ _

_ _"White...! White for.. for fucks sake!! Stop, it's...!!"_ _

_ _He begged him and finally, White listened, pulling out his tongue with vexation. Billy was hyperventilating while he tried to get his composure back. He could feel his insides being all slick, his hole still twitching for his friend, making him blush again. He was so close, but didn't want this to end yet. This was for White after all, who had to spend the day in agony with no one around to take care of him. He didn't want to just experience this alone, but with him together._ _

_ _"Why did you use your tongue? Your dick is plenty slimy already..."_ _

_ _He commented and felt White's claws slowly running over his body, gently gripping his knees._ _

_ _"Can't control that thing so well, yet, but I mean if that's what you want..."_ _

_ _Billy had talked himself into a corner and he groaned annoyed, slamming his arm over his eyes to hide._ _

_ _"Just do it already..."_ _

_ _Came out high pitched and breathless and he was still hiding when he felt his body move, his knees being pressed up and further apart and then there was the rather angular body of his friend pressing between his thighs, the wet tentacle wiggling in excitement. It was brushing over his butt a few times, trying to find his opening most likely, and when the thin tip caught on his rim Billy whimpered. The tentacle finally seemed to know where it wanted to go, making itself pointier to slip inside Billy, who was only able to gently moan with each inch which was pushed into him._ _

_ _"_There_ we go, nice and easy..."_ _

_ _White said and Billy didn't know if he addressed him or his dick. It was getting more intense, when the girthier parts of him started to enter him, Billy getting stuffed more and more with this wiggling thing, seemingly having a mind of its own with the way it was moving about in his guts. He leaned against the pressure, twitching here and there whenever it brushed over his prostate. It didn't take long for the tentacle to repeat what White's tongue has done to him, rolling upwards to massage this sensitive spot so deep inside and Billy could only cry out pathetically._ _

_ _"White please... Hug me or something!"_ _

_ _The huge body leaned down and he could finally hide inside White's chest fur again, feeling his reassuring arms around him while his tentacle kept on moving and then, White started to move his hips as well._ _

_ _Now it wasn't just wiggling inside of him, now it was _thrusting_ as well. Billy couldn't see anything anymore while his vision was going blurry. There was so much strength behind these movements, but at the same time so much care and tenderness, so concerned with making him feel good as well. He inhaled White's scent which was especially strong in his fur, feeling his hug so lovingly, the mitigations of his weird penis, rubbing and massaging all over his prostrate, teasing his entrance. Billy felt himself getting greedy, so he moved his robotic hand down, getting a hold of his own penis, realising he'd never been so hard when he had jerked off on his own. He cried out once more when he moved his hand, pressing and squeezing himself with the same slow strokes White used to fuck him. _ _

_ _He had never felt so embarrassed and happy at the same time and all he could do was hang on, jerk off and cry out with every thrust into him. White was using so much force, his whole body was swaying. Incoherent grunting was coming from the other and he sped up once more and Billy felt tears trickling out of his eyes, just when sperm was dripping out of his dick. White had managed to massage his body so well, he was shaken by intense waves of pleasure, his orgasm going for so long he couldn't even breathe anymore. On the periphery he could tell that White was also finding his release, the claws holding him tighter and his deep voice grumbling happily, the tentacle inside of him twitching frantically. He was overjoyed that he had been able to provide this kind of pleasure for him as well. Billy was already about to relax, to let the afterglow take him away, but it seemed White's dick wasn't quite done yet._ _

_ _"Wh-whats happening down there?"_ _

_ _He asked, his weak voice cracking, the pressure at his entrance suddenly getting stronger right behind the ring of muscles. He felt how he was being filled up more just at the very end, the dick inside of him still moving about contently. White made a confused sound and moved to inspect the situation, Billy painfully aware how he must look down there. Finally he leaned up again, his face close._ _

_ _"I.. I think I'm stuck, Billy."_ _

_ _This was finally too much and Billy shouted in return._ _

_ _"What do you mean, stuck?? How can that even happen?"_ _

_ _"Errr, you know, when dogs have sex, right..."_ _

_ _Billy's eyes went wide with horrified understanding._ _

_ _"White, what. The fuck..."_ _

_ _His slapped one hand against his face, giggling helplessly._ _

_ _"Guess we'll have to... Stay like this for a while..."_ _

_ _White mumbled slyly, carefully getting comfortable on him, and Billy decided to just hold him close and not be angry at him. At least till he didn't have a wiggling tentacle stuck in his butt anymore._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	21. [RustyxBrock] Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock finds giving Rusty power over him can be quite regrettable...

Brock was always in control. People died when he wasn’t, so he didn’t have any other choice. The pressure didn’t get to him, he actually enjoyed to be high strung like this; it would just feel wrong if he wasn’t. 

Doc was the complete opposite of him and seemed to never have any control over anything, not even himself. He would love to be in control, but never put the effort in. It was quite frustrating to see him struggle so much like this. 

He had learned to say no to him since he had left the compound, so it wasn’t like Doc was able to boss him around like he used to back then. Now, so far up in their New York ivory tower, he usually stuck to his actual job, which was protection and didn’t do him any favours without getting something in return. Brock wasn’t heartless and he actually considered Doc somewhat of a friend, so yes, on a personal level he would go the extra mile, but he wouldn’t play his maid/babysitter/errand boy anymore. 

When Doc had approached him with this idea however, he had been pretty surprised. 

“I just want to practise some bondage, Brock! I need to broaden my… repertoire, if you know what I mean?”

He had winked awkwardly at him and the bigger man had only been able to cringe at his poor attempt of being sexy. Oh well, letting him tie him up once or twice couldn’t hurt, right? He had agreed after all and now was sitting on Doc’s double bed, naked, watching him fiddle with some ropes.

“I hope the JJ hologram won’t come out and spook us while we’re going at it!”

Brock joked and Doc grumbled annoyed. 

“Oh yeah, that. Don’t worry, I think I was able to deactivate that. Let’s not think about my dead brother, however, I finally found the right rope!”

He got up, grinning mischievously while he was swinging a good few metres of black rope in his hand. Doc had decided to keep his trousers on, just to feel more dominant against his naked partner for the night. Brock assumed it was probably because he was jealous of his dick. 

“Awesome. And what now?”

Brock’s voice was deadpan and Doc wiggled his eyebrows at him while he came closer, ushering him to sit further back. 

“Arms behind your back.”

He commanded and Brock complied, smirking amused. It was kind of pathetic. It wasn’t like he had never been tied up, but it always had been by people who actually knew what they were doing. To be fair, Doc had said this was just for practise, so he tried to play along. 

The smaller man climbed over the bed to sit down behind him, starting to tie his arms together. Brock’s expression changed from bored amusement to slight confusion. He wasn’t even half bad at it. He could tell by the confident way he slung the rope around his wrists, his elbows, knotting it together at strategic places and then he actually had to gasp, when a loop was fastened around his neck, pulled tight just enough to make it uncomfortable for him. Brock started to sweat a bit and then Doc spoke again.

“Try it, is it secure?”

He seemed excited and Brock was astonished with how tight the contraption was. He would have to break the rope to get out of this. The noose around his neck was pressing against his trachea and he lifted his arms a bit to give himself more air. 

“This is pretty mean, isn’t it? You can’t move much, or else you strangle yourself.”

Doc appeared in front of him again, smirking widely. Brock looked up from his place on the bed, keeping the eye contact. He wondered what else he had in mind, but he kept still to not humour him even more. 

“Can I tie up your legs as well?”

He seemed very eager but Brock had to stop him there.

“Maybe another time.”

He mumbled and Doc was so nice to not beg him every further. What he did instead was way worse, though. 

“I like you like this…”

He said, fluttering his eyelashes and Brock scoffed. 

“It’s just something about you, being tied up in front of me…”

Doc came closer, running his skinny fingers along the rope on his neck and Brock just held still, watching him. 

“It’s like a wild tiger in captivity. So much raw power, but all contained.”

“I could still kill you in ten different ways right now, I’m far from contained, Doc.”

“Yeah, but you won’t.”

He simply stated, both his hands on his body now, and Brock turned his gaze downwards, watching his pale palms run over his tan chest, brushing over his nipples. He wasn’t exactly sensitive there, but the touch was unexpected, so he sighed out ever so slightly. Sadly, this made Doc just more confident. 

“You’ll let me play with you a bit, won’t you, Brock?”

He asked, mockingly innocent and he finally had to laugh, shaking his head. 

“I thought you just wanted to practise your bondage.”

He felt his weak grip on his pecks, massaging him to his best abilities.

“I have to assess how it’ll do in use.”

He obviously could try and break the rope or just bark at Doc to untie him, but he was kind of curious about what he would do with him. 

“Alright, Doc, you win.”

He was obviously delighted to get permission for this and he was quick to rub his chest more, moving his head closer and Brock watched while he felt a bit grossed out and a bit turned on about how Rusty went straight for his nipple, licking and sucking on it, while his hand had a go on his other one, rubbing and teasing it to hardness. 

Okay, so he wanted to play with his nipples, that’s fine. He watched him getting more into it, sucking on him, twisting his other nipple between his index and pointer finger. He would lie if he said it didn’t have an effect on him and he quietly huffed out. His tongue was rather rough and he licked over the sensitive nub quite often and Brock could feel himself getting raw. At last he was moving though, kissing along his chest, both hands now each gently caressing over his nipples, while his mouth was moving further down. He could feel him kissing and tracing his abs with his tongue until he dipped into his bellybutton. He did feel a bit flustered by all this, but still didn’t move. 

Doc didn’t stop and kept going until he was brushing through his happy trail and Brock’s eyes widened when he realised he didn’t plan to stop there. 

“You think my ties can withstand an orgasm of yours?”

He husked and for the first time since he met him, he actually sounded hot. Brock gulped, feeling himself actually blushing, which was just horrific. Maybe he shouldn’t have given him this kind of control over him.

“Only one way to find out.”

He just answered, grinning at him, and Doc grinned back before he got to work between his thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	22. [BillyxPete] Medical Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble deciding which ship I'll do with this prompt. Anyway, it makes sense to use a ship with an actual doctor, right?

Pete was incredibly, unbelievably bored out of his fucking mind. Turns out you need your hands to do pretty much anything fun. Sadly, he had overdone it a bit with his gaming and Billy had to perform emergency carpal tunnel relief surgery. It was a pretty small procedure, and they had simply done it on the kitchen table, after Billy had wiped down everything with ethanol. It went pretty smoothly, as to be expected from his surgeon without a license, but no matter how good the doctor, the body still had to recover. 

Apparently his case was so bad he had to wear splints on both hands, so he wasn’t able to hold anything for at least two weeks. He spent most of his time in bed or on the sofa, complaining about having to watch reruns of reruns and Billy was mean and didn’t keep him company all the time. 

“Someone has to keep Conjectural Technologies running!”

He would always say and while Pete knew he was right, he still wasn’t happy about it. Not to mention Billy had to manage the household on his own, even more so than normal and he had to get groceries alone as well. He insisted on this, as he didn’t want Pete to strain his hands in any way.

It was day five of this whole ordeal and Pete already felt himself going mental. It was bad, he was especially banned from gaming, which would usually be his favourite past time if he was so cooped up like this. Billy was weirdly formal with him as well, so they didn’t even have sex since the surgery and jerking off was out of the question as well. So all in all, Pete’s life was suffering.

Lounging in bed till the early afternoon for the third time in a row, his half lidded eyes slowly turned when the door to the bedroom was opened, Billy coming in with a plate of chicken nuggets.

Pete shuffled upright awkwardly, not only happy about the food, but about the company as well. 

“Yes Billy, thank you!”

He exclaimed while his nurse/doctor/boyfriend just smirked at him and put the plate down on his nightstand. 

“You have to eat those yourself, I have to do some important phone calls for an upcoming project and-“

Pete interrupted him rudely.

“Can’t do that, pally, you told me I can’t use my hands at all!”

Billy sighed defeated and shook his head.

“You can lift a chicken nugget man, don’t be such a drama queen.”

“But what if I want you to feed me?”

Pete answered, grinning at him. He was so deprived of any kind of attention, he would do everything to make him stay.

Billy ran his mechanical hand through his short hair, his eye looking at him unmistakably annoyed.

“Alright, but only this time. I’m really busy.”

Billy got a bit closer, picking up one of the fried pieces of chicken and lifted it up for Pete to take. The albino complied happily, opening his mouth and munching on it contently. He was mostly glad that he wasn’t leaving right away.

“Got a lot done today, then?”

Pete mumbled around the food in his mouth, desperate for conversation. Billy shrugged before he answered.

“I got a few things rolling, but it’s pretty hard on my own. I hope your hands are better soon.”

Pete actually felt a bit guilty, even if he usually was pretty lazy anyway. Watching him now so up close showed his exhaustion. He seemed he hadn’t showered for a few days, or properly slept for that matter. Maybe he should be a bit more proactive, for both their sakes.

“If you want, you can check my wrists. Maybe they’re already better than you thought?”

Billy seemed to be happy about that idea, after he overworked himself like this. 

“Let’s do that! Come on White, eat your nuggets, so I can get my supplies!”

He rushed him, feeding him the last few pieces in a matter of minutes and then stormed out, taking the dirty plate with him, presumably to wash up and get the aforementioned supplies. His cheeks full with food, Pete struggled to properly chew and swallow, but somehow managed it before Billy came back.

Now he was carrying his little old-timey doctor’s bag, opened it to retrieve all sorts of things, laying them out on the bed. There were scissors to cut his bandages, tweezers, cotton balls, rubbing alcohol, that sort of thing. Finally he pulled out a pair of gloves and snapped them on, carefully taking Pete’s right wrist, turning it around to release the splint and inspect the wound. He winced a bit as he was still very tender, but Billy was gentle and slow, carefully cutting the gauze up. 

“Aw, you were bleeding a bit. The stitches didn’t come lose, but I’ll still clean it, just in case. How’s the pain?”

He asked casually, falling into his doctor routine. Pete was so happy about the attention he was getting all of a sudden, so he exaggerated a bit. 

“It’s still pretty bad, I’m afraid to move my fingers.”

He said, putting on a pained face, Billy just glancing up at him before he turned his attention back to his wrist, carefully dabbing on the wound with an alcohol soaked cotton bud. Pete twitched when he felt the sting of it.

“That’s not good, we probably have to get you some physical therapy for them.”

He finished cleaning the wound and then proceeded to expertly wrap his hand in bandages again and Pete could only watch fascinated how skilled he was at that. It was nice to see him in his element. He remembered the surgery itself, when he had injected him with a local anaesthetic, put up a little tent so Pete couldn’t see what he was doing, so he had only been able to see his face and faintly feel his quick touches while he had been working on him, literally cutting him open to repair his stupid ligaments. He was handsome when he was concentrated and quiet like this. Billy was finally done and put the splint back on and then moved for Pete to give him his other wrist, where he did the same treatment. 

“What’re you doing the whole day in here, anyway?”

Billy asked him while he bandaged his second hand up and Pete finally saw his chance to fluster him enough to stay with him.

“Well, if you’re asking if I’m _masturbating_, the answer is no. At least not successfully.”

Sadly the strong reaction he had anticipated from him didn’t happen, and his impish grin quickly vanished when Billy just looked at him sceptically. 

“If you’re trying to rile me up, it’s not working.”

Billy commented, putting the bloody cotton buds into a biohazard bag and dripping some more disinfectant on his gloves, rubbing his palms together.

“You’re killing me, Billy! It’s been so long since the last time…”

He knew whining wasn’t especially sexy, but right now he just felt whiny. The smaller man nodded, still rubbing his hands and it was then that Pete started to wonder why he was still wearing the gloves.

“White, I’m a busy man with a busy schedule.”

He started, making his way to the foot end of the bed.

“But I’m also your doctor. And as your doctor I wanna make sure you’re in tip-top-condition.”

Pete felt himself blush and he knew this was very obvious on his pale skin. He moved his splinted hands in front of his face, not saying anything while he was getting more excited. 

“There’s an easy solution to your problem, Mr. White.”

Billy said, his hands crossed behind his back.

“I will get you off, as you obviously can’t do it yourself. Would you please move forward, so I can reach better?”

“Ahahaa, Billy…”

Pete laughed, a bit out of himself, before he hurried to do as he was told. He scooted forward until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, wondering what Billy had planned. 

“That’s Dr. Whalen for you.”

He corrected him and Pete had to hold himself back from shaking his head. Since when was the little guy into roleplaying? He supposed this wasn’t actually roleplaying, though, he _was_ his doctor after all.

He assumed he’d wanted to have a go at beating the bishop, so he leaned back, spreading his thighs, very glad that he was only wearing underwear and a tank top, looking expectantly at him, but Billy seemed unfazed.

“What are you doing? Turn around!”

He mumbled, only barely holding back a smirk and Pete finally understood what he had in mind. This was even better than he had thought, so he rolled onto his belly, making sure to not put any weight on his wrists, but Billy still didn’t seem happy. He felt a surprisingly strong grip on his left ankle and he suddenly got yanked backwards, so he was slipping down. With his hands immobilised like they were he couldn’t get a hold on anything, so he was just sliding down until his knees hit the carpet and he gasped in shock.

What a position he was in now, his ass right on Billy’s height, his torso laying over the mattress, his legs on the floor and his small doctor didn’t hesitate to pull his shorts down, exposing him properly. 

Pete felt himself tense up with anticipation. He didn’t know what he’d do and he couldn’t even see what was going on, so he only licked his lips and wiggled a bit and then he felt his touch on his butt.

“I’m gonna go with internal stimulation, as I think this will be more effective.”

He said in his doctor voice and then went right ahead, Pete feeling two gloved fingers already slick with something pressing against his hole and he sighed out.

“Ah, Billy…! I… I mean, doctor… this is…”

“Nice, isn’t it? So many nerve ending here…”

Billy teased around his rim, stroking and flicking his fingers back and forth, Pete whimpering into the blanket under him, closing his eyes. He was meticulous and relentless, pushing against him stronger and quicker, Pete very eager for him to go in, so he relaxed himself and finally felt his finger slip past the ring of muscles.

“White, you got one loose hole back here, even though I haven’t put anything in you for almost a week.”

He started to push in deeper and Pete almost mewled but could bite the blanket in time to keep himself still, even when Billy almost immediately added another finger. His hand may not be big, but he surely knew how to use it.

“Let’s examine you further, shall we? I have to assess the state of your body properly.”

He got a hold on his hip with his mechanical hand while he pushed his fingers further into him, Pete making some undignified noises while he was getting invaded so much. He could feel him roll his fingers, spreading him more, rubbing along his inner walls and Pete was already waiting for him to brush over his prostate, but he never did. Instead he stayed quite shallow, just feeling him up, making him more desperate and he could even feel how he was getting hard from these touches. 

“Doctor, isn’t this… enough?”

Pete asked hesitantly, hoping he wouldn’t make him angry with this. Billy kept on moving his fingers in and out of him, while he hummed out as if he was thinking.

“You’re right. I can clearly tell that this hole of yours…”

He crooked his fingers inside of him and Pete twitched when he felt the scraping at the sensitive tissue. 

“Needs to be filled properly.

Billy slowly pulled his gloved fingers out, Pete feeling his opening clenching involuntarily. He left him lying like this, all exposed and a bit humiliated, but his hands were back eventually, still rubbery with the examination gloves over them and then he felt another pronounced pressure against him and knew instantly what was going on.

Pete arched his back, barely able to comprehend that Billy was actually giving him all this attention, would actually make time in his busy day to do this sort of thing to him, even though he was so useless at the moment. 

The pressure got stronger and then Pete moaned out loudly when he felt Billy’s dick slipping inside, the smaller man rocking his hips back and forth to get himself in deeper, Pete shuddering the whole time. He couldn’t grip the bedsheets, so he was forced to just bite into the bedding again. Whatever lube he had used did its job well, making it pretty easy for Billy to move.

“Your doctor prescribed prostate stimulation, White, you like that?”

He huffed behind him, just when he moved more, stronger, actually fucking him properly, the force of it all somehow enough to make the whole bed shake. Pete was shaking as well, but mainly from Billy’s dick dragging over his prostate at last, sending intense pulses of pleasure through him. He wanted to tell him just how much he liked what he did to him, but lost any words he wanted to say, when Billy’s hand gave him the old reach-around, a bit awkwardly gripping his boner, jerking him off after all, just so much better and more intense. Pete cried out loudly, desperate moans falling off his lips.

It didn’t take long after that, all these days without any release already left him on edge, so it took only a few more thrusts from his doctor and Pete was unravelling in an intense orgasm, his dick shooting sperm against their bedsheets, his hips rocking on their own when Billy pushed in a few more times until he came as well, Pete feeling that he had gone in without a condom, his sperm filling him up, leaving his legs weak.

Both men were panting, Billy leaning against him for a few minutes, but then finally pulled out, Pete feeling how swollen he was and knowing he’d leak pretty soon but too fucked out to care. 

“Very… satisfactory…”

Billy said breathlessly and Pete heard rustling when he was dressing himself again.

“We’ve made quite a mess, White, but don’t worry. I’ll take care of the clean-up.”

Pete just stayed where he was, his mind whirring with the realisation that this was far from over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	23. [Priest!JerryxDemon!Rick] Priest/Demon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuh, idk dawg. Priest Jerry makes a deal with Demon Rick.
> 
> additional TW for non/con.

“Hey, wait a minute…”

Father Jeremy mumbled, while his body was sprawled over the altar, various candles and scriptures carelessly thrown on the shiny marble floor of his church. The demon looming above him looked up, his yellow pupils staring at him mischievously.

“Ha- having doubts, Father? I thought you- you- wanted to save your people…”

The coarse voice of Rickmahel was echoing through the small arched hall as if to amplify that a creature like this shouldn’t be able to be here. Jeremy had messed up though, his incantation and binding spell protecting this monster from any forces the holy building could have on him. And he had made a deal. As a priest, he should’ve known better, but demons were tricksters and he had never been a strong man his entire life. 

“I _do_, but… I won’t be able to tell anyone about this…”

Rickmahel laughed lowly and then shrugged while he pushed his long pointy nails under the buttons of his robe to snap them off one by one. 

“Bu- but Father, are you telling me you’re doing this for fame? What an awfully vain reason for a holy man.”

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows while he watched the demon pull his garments off his chest, leaving him naked against the cool air, still heavy with the scent of incense of sulphur. He felt panicky and light headed. He really should’ve waited for the bishop to come and take care of the haunting which was lurking on his little community. Rickmahel was a rather scary sight, his body approximately the size of a tall human, very thin arms and legs, claws instead of hands and hoofs instead of feet. He did have a tail with an arrow-shaped end, but did lack wings. Some black fur covered his shoulders and hips, but Jeremy could already see that he had other parts of his body which were very human like. The priest looked away, too scared and grossed out by the creature, who had finally peeled the rest of his garments off him, throwing them carelessly to the side.

“You priests. I have never met one who wasn’t totally pathetic…”

He hissed amused, crawling over him and staring at him with wicked eyes.

“You-you promise yourself to _God_…”

He spat that name out as if it was poison.

“Because no real human wants you. You’re all so easy to seduce.”

Rickmahel leaned down, a pointy snake-like tongue flicking out of his grinning mouth, Jeremy shivering under him. He found some solace in the fact that he apparently wasn’t the only one who had ever found himself in this predicament. He quickly got pulled to the harsh reality again, when a clawed hand was suddenly between his legs, circling his penis. The priest gasped, pressing his eyes closed.

“You promised me a night with your body, Father. I wonder… a-are you untouched?”

The cold, rough palm was gripping him tighter now, the sharp claws dangerously close to his skin, the human only able to gasp for an answer. He was in fact a virgin and obviously had to be abstinent since he had joined the cleric guilt. How unfortunate that the first touch he was experiencing in years was by a creature from hell. His hands gripped the edges of the altar when the fingers slowly caressed over his shaft and despite his mind being unwilling, his flesh was weak. 

“Se-seems you are…”

The rumbly voice said slyly and Jeremy’s eyes flew open, when he felt a wet touch right at the tip of his slowly hardening member. The tongue was licking back forth and when he tried to push him off, Rickmahel used his free hand to pull his hands above his head, growling at him.

“We had a deal, Father. If you don’t comply, your people will be mine.”

The priest shivered and willed himself to hold still, watching in horror while his dick was getting stroked and licked. That’s what he got for trying to be the hero. He wished he could’ve just banished him, but instead he was under his control for the rest of the night, and who knew what else this abomination had in mind. 

The inhuman hand rubbed over him, the long tongue curling itself around him, the demon obviously well versed in these kinds of lewd and sinful acts. Jeremy tried to justify to himself that his body was reacting to it, the unwanted pleasure he derived from the demon’s touches something he would have to pray away when all this was over. He was sacrificing his purity for the sake of his people after all. 

Before he could get too content however, the demon grew larger and it drew a shriek out of him when he saw several additional arms sprouting from his back, all moving towards him. His body, so bare and sensitive, was suddenly attacked by countless torturous touches. Two clawed hands gripped his nipples, twisting them sharply, a few more holding his thighs up, caressing over them, the last pair holding his head, the thumbs pressing into his mouth, pulling his lips apart, the priest gasping and shivering in fear.

“I’m going to devour you, Father. Until there’s nothing left of you.”

The demon lowered his head and just as he had promised, he took Jeremy’s erection into his mouth, the long tongue stroking it, while the sharp teeth scraped along the skin. He actually thought he’d bite down and he didn’t know if he was relieved or terrified when that didn’t happen. Instead, the demon was starting to massage him, all his additional fingers pressing and poking all around, pinching his love handles, rolling his nipples, invading his mouth. 

Jeremy’s gaze wandered up, seeing the murals on the ceiling, the saints seemingly judging his lustful body. He was overwhelmed with how easily he had given in, how quickly this demon had managed to subdue him. His mind was already resisting less, the way this tongue was stroking along his sensitive skin just too delicious, his panting turning into moaning while he was getting defiled on his own altar. 

The claws on his butt were cupping the cheeks now, squeezing them slowly, sharp claws sinking into the soft flesh while his waist was being scratched as well. He arched his back, feeling the arousal rising, from the pinching sensation on his nipples, to the caresses over his body, to the warm wet feeling around his penis. 

He had never been so helpless in his life and the humiliation was just as strong as the arousal, his cheeks blushing while his arms relaxed against the strong grip of the demon. He was still holding them up however, his body splayed out for his taking.

The skinny demon moved his tail, wringing it around his neck, tightening around it and Jeremy felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He wondered if he would survive all this and wasn’t even sure if he wanted to. Living with the knowledge that the spawn of Satan had reduced him to nothing more than a dirty whore, in the house of god nonetheless, would probably be the worst fate. Rickmahel was very aware of that.

His mouth closed around him, his thin lips pressing tightly and then he started to suck, while the tongue kept on massaging up and down. He had never felt these kinds of pleasures before, taking him higher, his neglected needs finally awakening, wanting to be satiated. He found himself begging, lascivious sounds coming from him, while he moved his hips against the demon’s tongue. It was so wrong, but it felt so good even though it shouldn’t, but this just made it even better…!!

Closing his eyes, he surrendered to the demon, his body keening, his voice loud and then the suction became stronger and the tongue teased the tip again and when he pressed his nipples extra hard, Jeremy’s body was suddenly overtaken by an overwhelming heat, surging through him, radiating from his pelvis up his spine, his eyes rolling back into his head, a strangled last cry coming out of him before he came, feeling himself release deep inside the demon’s mouth. 

He had committed the ultimate sin, having succumbed to these lowly needs of his and the wonderful ecstasy was soon replaced my immense guilt, his whole world turned upside down. He started to cry, sobbing while Rickmahel removed himself, licking his lips and grinning widely.

“The night has just begun, Father.”

He croaked, Jeremy sniffling, his vision blurry from the tears. The nightmarish imp seemed even more menacing than before and to his shame, he felt himself already hardening again. He hoped he was hexed to react like this; otherwise he would have to admit to himself, that his body was this filthy. 

Rickmahel was pushing his hips against him, Jeremy feeling the demon’s shaft on his body.

“We’ll have so much fun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	24. [RustyxBrock] Eye Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seem to use Rumson for my fave prompts for SOME reason.  
Rusty godda keep looking into Brock's eyes, while he fucks him against the wall.

Having Doc as his boyfriend was like having an old, grumpy cat that needed a lot of care, love and attention. None of this on its own was something Brock had a problem with giving. He wasn’t lovey-dovey in that sense, but he did show affection when he knew it was needed. It was a bit more complicated with Doc. There was no way that they could ever have a normal, functioning relationship together. They were both too screwed up and had their separate issues, so the mere thought of them sitting down like two adults over a cup of coffee to talk a problem through was downright hilarious. 

It was the first time that Brock was in a committed relationship, especially one which was so domestic. Sure, there were the random villain attacks, explosions, lab accidents and mutations, but for the most part, they could pass as a normal suburban family. The dynamics are very different to just having flings with random chicks and there was a lot more frustration involved, especially when Doc was having one of his days.

Brock preferred to show his affection in small increments and mostly through gestures and being helpful. Taking care of the boys when Doc had a migraine, so they wouldn’t bother him, helping him out when he had to fix H.E.L.P.eR. or making sure he went to his appointments, stuff like that. Obviously, as their relationship had turned more intimate, there were the more hands on things he could do, which were nice for him as well. Cuddling while watching TV, giving him a neck massage, keeping him warm when the heating went out again. Doc seemed to feel the love which came from stuff like this, but he was a greedy, spoiled little brat and was hardly ever satisfied. 

Brock would never hesitate to provide any of this, just today, the only day he was booked over both of his ears with errands and responsibilities on top of his usual stuff, Doc had to be extra high maintenance. Who knew what triggered it; Brock would love to know to eliminate this, so both their lives could be easier, but alas, he didn’t. 

He was already stressed, having to get through to Gathers for a report, writing O.S.I. about some expenses he had to do in line of duty. He had to get his car looked at, as the new engine was acting all funky and he really needed a pair of new boots, so he would have to go to town later. He’d use that to get some groceries and other supplies. On top of that, he had promised Hank to teach him more martial arts and stupidly, had agreed to go through the library with Dean to find a suitable survival book. 

And then, there was Dr. Thaddeus S. Venture, his little boyfriend, who usually left him alone when he saw he was so busy, but not today. He would practically come to him every 20 minutes, demanding something outrageous of him. Brock knew that Doc knew that these were all requests he wouldn’t fulfil, but he still tried. 

“Brock, I think I have a weird mole on my back, can you check?”

“Hey Brock, I need you to move some furniture around, I’m redecorating the bedroom.”

“Brock, can you read something to me while I’m in the bath?”

He probably thought he was being slick, but he couldn’t be more transparent if he tried. Each and every request of him basically screamed ‘GIVE ME ATTENTION!’, but Brock just couldn’t afford it right now. He would love to; Obviously being with his loved one, as much of a pain as he was, was a lot more pleasant than organising shit. His behaviour didn’t help however and he had tried at least ten times to explain to him, if he just left him be for a couple of hours, they could do everything he wanted and more, but he was stubborn. Doc was always stubborn in the most inconvenient of times. 

Brock wasn’t a patient man. He could restrict himself, the military had taught him discipline, but eventually he’d snap. When Doc came in for the 20th time (yes, he counted), demanding something very stupid again, he just about had it.

He banged both of his fists on his desk, finally shutting his annoying boyfriend up, who just jerked in shock and then looked at him silently. Brock got up, walked past the smaller man to shut the door of his room, then turning around to face him. 

“Doc, how often have I told you, please don’t disturb me.”

He watched him pulling his bravery together. 

“It’s not my fault there are so many emergencies today! Don’t blame me if it’s you who’s neglectful.”

Brock cocked his eyebrows and held his breath. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. He didn’t know if he just wanted to make him angry or if he actually meant it, but from his body language, he seemed genuinely disappointed in him. The bodyguard laughed, running his fingers through his hair. 

“You serious?”

He asked in disbelief and his eyes were twitching he was so enraged. Doc actually doubled down.

“Yes, I haven’t seen you out of your room all day; you can’t just leave your lover hanging like that!”

He watched him cross his skinny arms, pouting at him. He really didn’t get that attitude. Just yesterday evening they had literally showered together and he had stroked the back of his neck while he was falling asleep on him, not to mention all the other little things he had done for him the whole day. There was no point in arguing with him. He had told him, there were some important things he had to take care of and he’d get back to him ASAP at least a million times, but to no avail. Shooing him away obviously did nothing, so Brock came up with another idea. It was less of an idea, and more an impulse, coming from a visceral part of him.

He was right in front of him with one big step, his huge strong hands pulling on the collar of his salmon speedsuit and he lifted him as if he was paper and watched with great satisfaction how the little guy got a bit scared. With his boyfriend dangling like that he turned around and then lunged forward, until he was pressed against the wall, Doc gasping with the impact. Brock didn’t use his complete strength; this would kill the guy, but he used enough force to get his point across, hopefully. 

“Listen Doc, I can’t have you coming in here like an insolent child…”

He gripped his collar harder and he watched him blink behind his glasses.

“Just so we’re clear: Even the boys understood that I need to be _left alone_ for a few hours today. But you…”

He pressed his whole bodyweight against him, squeezing Doc between the wall and his chest and when this made him whimper, Brock just wanted to go further.

“You’re on my ass the whole fucking day. And I get it, I get it Doc.”

He moved his head, leaning forward so he could whisper into his ear.

“I know you’re a miserable little brat who needs constant attention or else you go crazy. Well, guess what. You’re lucky.”

He slipped his tongue out, licking him behind his ears, hearing him squeak upon the sensation.

“You’re lucky I’m such a generous man. Doc, if it’s attention you want…”

He pulled back again, gripping the fabric of Doc’s outfit harder and then yanked it off him with a loud tearing noise, making him yell out and leaving him naked and embarrassed. Doc put his hands in front of his crotch and Brock could see him blush and lose his composure. 

“You’ll get _all_ my undivided attention. Hope that makes you happy.”

With his clothes now gone, he got a hold on Doc’s thighs, lifting his body up, so both of his knees were around Brock’s waist, his penis, still in his jeans, pressing right between his legs. Doc scrambled and held onto his arms with his tiny hands, looking away flustered. He slowly started to grind against him, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing along the sensitive area and he could feel with satisfaction how he was getting hard from it. Perfect.

“Come on now, it’s too late to be shy. Look at me.”

He ordered and just as expected the smaller guy shook his head. Brock grinded harder against him and he sighed out.

“You really don’t want to find out what I’m going to do with you, if you don’t listen to me.”

He rumbled while his hips moved against him, pressing Doc against the cold hard wall and making him squirm.

“What you gonna do? Throw me out again?”

Doc mumbled, surprisingly confident for someone whose legs were wrapped around a much stronger and much bigger man.

“Naaah, Doc. I’m going to gag your big mouth and tie you to my bed.”

Finally his face snapped around and he looked legitimately shocked.

“I’m going to sit down, finish my work, go and do my shopping and then, when I come back…”

He pushed harder, enjoying how his body was twitching and his hands were scratching his arms.

“And I feel really generous, you’ll get a good dicking. Which is clearly what you want, isn’t it?”

Doc seemed petrified, pressing his lips tight, his eyebrows raised up in concern and fear. He was found out hard-core and he just now realised how much he fucked up. 

“So, will you behave, and look at me?”

This time he nodded, his gaze becoming a big cloudy. 

“And you’ll keep looking, no matter what I do.”

He nodded again, meekly this time, Brock feeling very satisfied. It seemed he had put Doc in his place at last. Holding him up with one hand, he used his other to open his jeans, pulling out his dick and had to grin widely when he saw the surprise on Doc’s face when he pressed their cocks together. He started to stroke up and down, feeling how different they were down there, enjoying that he was getting harder in his grip. It was marvellous what kind of faces his boyfriend already made, his eyelids closing a bit, making him squint and he had to struggle to keep his eyes open, while his blush deepened and his mouth opened for a quiet moan.

He massaged them, just gently and slowly, riling him up and when he was barely able to keep still anymore he let go of them, still feeling their boners leaning against each other. He switched hands, the one who had jerked them off now holding the little guy up to move his other hand upwards, brushing his calloused fingers over Doc’s open mouth. He kissed the fingertips, his tongue coming out to lick them, but Brock decided he couldn’t trust him with this kind of task. Instead he looked at him, his eyes glinting, before he stuck his index and middle finger into his own mouth, letting his saliva dribble over them, seeing how Doc blushed more, blinking faster, struggling to keep eye contact. When he felt they were wet enough, he pulled his fingers out, moving them down, slipping between Doc’s butt cheeks and he yelped out.

“It’s gonna be harder now, Doc, you better concentrate.”

He rumbled and then pushed his index finger against his hole, Doc’s eyes behind his glasses slightly closing more, his mouth hanging slack while he started to hyperventilate. He enjoyed his struggles, especially when he slipped inside, pushing in deeper at a steady pace. 

“Br-Brock, please….!”

He moaned out and his bodyguard simply smiled at him before he moved his finger faster, playing with his insides and Doc surprisingly managed to keep looking at him. His shoulders were pulled up, his hands clawing at his biceps, his legs wrapped around him tightly. He could feel how Doc was moving his hips against the intrusion, so Brock decided to add another finger and speed up his movements. 

Doc cried out loudly and he could tell, he wanted to throw his head back and press his eyes closed while he was getting overwhelmed, but he knew he couldn’t, so he kept on staring, blinking, tears running down his cheeks. Brock was relentless. He had been so fed up with his behaviour, so he wouldn’t let him off easy. He kept on fingerfucking him, spreading the inside of him, knowing his body well by now. Despite his age and bad state of his body, Doc was pretty pliable when it came to these kinds of things. Even from the start, when he wasn’t used to Brock’s girth yet, it hadn’t taken long for him to take him in. Brock found it amusing and in this instance it was useful, as he didn’t have to waste too much time with foreplay. He felt almost no resistance anymore, so he pulled his fingers out with one quick motion, his boyfriend weak and horny in his arms. Gripping his hips he pulled him into position, his cock slipping down behind his balls, to come to a rest right against his anus.

“That’s what you actually want, isn’t it, Doc?”

Brock husked, pushing against him, the tip of his dick nestled tightly against the ring of muscles. He could feel him twitch against him and he grinned sadistically.

“All these stupid things you asked me today…”

He continued, pushing more, Doc crying and moaning and gasping, trying to find words to defend himself, but he couldn’t get them out. 

“When all you wanted was my dick.”

He thrusted into him suddenly, the bit of spit he had used before not nearly as much lubrication as they usually had, but Doc was nimble enough to take him anyway. He mewled pathetically, his eyes mere slits, staring at him through a curtain of tears. 

“Next time…”

Brock huffed, moving in and out of him, going deeper with each push, making Doc sob.

“Just tell me you want me to fuck you.”

He moved quicker, dragging his dick against his prostate, his skinny body shivering each time he pushed against it, Brock studying his expression closely. He was so desperate and embarrassed, barely able to comprehend it all and the bigger man made sure that his own gaze stayed sharp and focussed, boring into him with dominating lust.

Doc was starting to drool, as he couldn’t close his mouth anymore when Brock fucked him harder, quicker, wringing out endless moans and cries from him. He enjoyed how needy he looked, his eyes begging him to finish. The eye contact made this a lot more intimate than usual, especially because they usually went doggie style, which was just the easiest position to get to the back door. Brock had to admit, he quite enjoyed to see every little change in his expression, whenever he adjusted his angle, the way his eyebrows lifted whenever he pushed against his sweet spot, his eyes watching him longingly through crooked glasses.

Brock’s hands slipped upwards, gripping Doc in the hollow of his knees, bending his legs up so his thighs were pressing against his chest which elicited more wonderful noises of him and he almost, _almost_ broke the eye contact, but he kept strong. Brock used this angle to thrust even quicker, even deeper and all Doc could do was to cry out his name with each push, his arms slinging themselves around his neck, holding him tight, his eyes cloudy, on edge, tears constantly streaming. It was great, seeing him lose his composure right in front of him with no way to hide and Brock almost had to laugh about just how leaky his was, not only his face, but his dick too, precum slowly dribbling between them.

“You wanna come, don’t you, Doc?”

He grunted, fucking him hard against the wall and Doc nodded, his irises staying stable, fixated on his eyes. It was moments like these, when he could see how vulnerable he was, how much he relied on him, that his love for him got confirmed. He catered so fully to his protective instincts and all he wanted was to embrace him and make him forget all the shittiness in his life. One way to do that was to stuff him with his cock, so he kept on thrusting, finding his prostate with each hit and when he felt his shivering getting stronger and Doc’s hips keening more against him, he leaned forward, invading his mouth as well. He kissed him deeply, his tongue wringing around the others, his lips sucking on him and now, that he had freed him from the intensity of the eye contact, Doc could finally let himself go properly and Brock felt how he came, his sperm shooting out and dripping over his abs and Doc’s hips. His body contracted around him and he finally couldn’t hold himself back anymore as well, the love and desire for him, the way his body was milking him, how well he reacted to any kind of stimulation, how submissive he had been and how well he had listened, all this culminated and Brock came deep inside of him, erratic thrusts accompanying all this, pleasure rippling through him, making him deepen the kiss even more, feeling Doc opening up his mouth wider for him. 

He had revealed himself for him completely, which was quite a good punishment. Brock rode out the last waves, feeling himself getting soft inside the heat of Doc’s body and he slowly pulled out, enjoying how the hole tried to suck him in again and the way he whimpered against his lips. 

He let go of his legs gently and then hugged him, Doc hugging him back, holding onto him, as his legs didn’t work anymore. He let him hide against him now; that was only fair after all they went through right now. 

Doc usually fell asleep after they had sex, so he’d just put him to sleep in his bed, letting him rest, while he could finish up everything he still needed to do.

Brock would rather curl up with him, but duty called. There was always tonight, where they may be able to do an encore. He’d earned it after today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	25. [RustyxBrock] Fingering/Finger Sucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from the last chapter, because it just kinda fit. 
> 
> Late upload for reasons, hope it's still sufficient.

When Rusty woke up, he was so comfortable, he held perfectly still, feeling the warmth and softness of the bedsheets he was rolled into. He could vaguely remember that he was in Brock's bed, but couldn't really recall why. He simply sighed out contently while he listened to the quiet clicking of console keys. Brock's presence was strong, even with closed eyes he could sense him. It was peaceful and quiet, something they both so rarely got. The only reason for him to move was to be able to see his boyfriend. Slowly opening his eyes, he could make out his shape, hunched down in front of his desk, but Rusty's vision was blurry without his glasses. He stirred a bit, his hand reluctantly moving to find them.

"On the shelf next to you."

Brock rumbled without moving and Rusty found himself flustered. Such an attentive gesture, so casually executed. He lifted his hand, finding the shelf and finally gripping the plastic frame of his glasses to put them on.

_There_ he was, sitting on his chair, concentrated and almost unmoving, so much raw power contained in this display. He shifted a bit to sit up and had to suppress a groan when their previous actions made themselves known in his body. A pronounced sting was shooting up from his lower back and he had to lie down again, still making sure to observe his bodyguard. Now, without getting pounded by him, it was a lot easier to do that and Rusty has to grin a bit. He had planned to annoy him into paying attention to him and had hoped he'd get a kiss and a hug or something along those lines, not whatever that was Brock had done to him. He couldn't complain, despite the pain. It was hard for him to be content, but Brock was a great help with that. He found the weirdest, most roundabout ways to do things and it always seemed to be exactly what he had been missing. Rusty opted for lying in bed and soaking up the atmosphere around him. It was strangely familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Brock however did put his fingers everywhere on him and it was like his skin was still prickling from the sensation. His own hand moved subconsciously to touch his mouth and he rubbed his fingertips absent-mindedly over his slightly parted lips. He could still feel the disappointment from when Brock had decided to use his own saliva as lube instead of Rusty's. He would've loved to drool all over his fingers as much as his boyfriend wanted. He would’ve been able to taste him, feel the rough skin against his tongue, his mouth full with his fingers, with his lips spread tight around his knuckles. There was no way in all hell that he would be able to make him do this right now, though. As much as he disliked being ignored, he knew there were important things his bodyguard needed to tend to. So he sighed, a bit forlornly, smelling Brock's bedsheets and cuddling himself deeper into them.

He planned on just watching Brock some more, maybe falling asleep again at some point and just snooze the time away where he couldn’t be close to him. He slowly blinked, smiling to himself, just taking the time to appreciate him for once. However, Brock seemed to be bothered by it.

“Stop staring at me Doc, it’s distracting.”

Rusty felt called out. He should’ve known that he could sense him, he was like a freaking wild animal after all. He wouldn’t let him take this from him, though.

“How can I not, after what you did to me earlier…”

Rusty purred. After that hurtful thing he just said, it was only fair he got to get a little teasing in.

“Well, I won’t do it again if you keep staring, so go back to sleep or something, I’m almost done.”

Rusty moved, entirely unwilling to listen to him.

“But you told me to keep looking at you.”

Brock sighed, brushing his palm over his face and then turned around, his brows furrowed angrily. 

“Doc, why you godda be like that?”

He shrugged before he forced himself to sit up, the blanket still around his shoulders. The discomfort made him wince, but he managed to pull through. He hadn’t expected him to actually turn around so he tried to use this momentum they had going.

“I’m sorry, have I been a _bad boy_?”

He let the blanket slip off him, revealing his naked chest, lifting one of his hands to bite his finger while he shot an expectant glance at his boyfriend. Brock shook his head, chuckling in disbelief. 

“I’ve just fucked the living shit out of you and you’re already horny again?”

“Yeah, I mean… there’s just something you didn’t do back then and…”

The finger slipped into his mouth and he sucked on it gently, hoping Brock would understand and judging from his expression, he did.

His eyes widened a bit and then it seemed like he made a decision. The fact that he turned towards the desk right after that confused Rusty and he was already about to complain, but then Brock spoke again.

“C’mere. And leave the blanket.”

Holy crap, did he actually do it? Has he brought the great Brock Samson to give up? He didn’t have to ask him twice, Rusty was next to him in an instant, fully naked now without the bedsheets. It was a bit chilly, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t be cold for long anymore.

“Kneel down.”

Brock ordered and he did just that, albeit a bit weirded out. It would be way nicer to sit on his lap or something, but as long as Brock gave him attention he wouldn’t be picky. Kneeling down on the floor wasn’t exactly comfortable, but he was so close to him now, his head right next to his thigh and he scooted a bit closer to touch him, but Brock slapped his hand away.

“No touching.”

He said and Rusty pulled away, putting his hands in his lap instead. He wasn’t hard yet and wondered what Brock would do to change that. 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, Doc. You disturbed me. You’re needy and clingy and I can’t finish anything before you rub up to me again. So you’re going to get what you want, and nothing more, okay?”

Despite his cryptic monologue, Rusty nodded, expecting it to be as pleasurable as the last encounter they had. His face was suddenly grabbed and pulled up, so he had to look at him again. He wondered if he would repeat it, which would honestly be amazing. His suspicions got destroyed when Brock spoke again.

“I have to make one last phone call. And if you make a sound, I’ll make you regret it. Bitterly.”

Rusty wanted to ask what he had planned, but instead Brock’s thumb got stuck into his mouth and he scrambled to adjust to it. Brock had no right to have such massive digits. He was almost chocking on it, but kept himself from doing so somehow. He pressed his eyes shut however to help him cope.

“You can have my fingers until I’m done, but when I see you jerk off, they’re gone, I’ll throw you out and you won’t get anything for a week. So behave.”

Finally Rusty understood what he had in mind and he opened his eyes a bit, just to see Brock punching a number into his phone with his free hand, while his other was moving his thumb back and forth in his mouth, his other fingers gently scratching his chin. Rusty’s hands were balled into fists, as he would’ve loved to touch himself or at least get a hold on Brock’s arm, but he held back, instead moving his head to make it easier for his boyfriend to play with his mouth. It was marvellous and exactly how he had imagined it. He was happy that he was allowed to run his tongue all over him, tasting him, salty residues coupled with traces of nicotine. 

His thumb was clearly calloused from the use of his knife and he made sure to explore each edge he could feel, whimpering a bit when the thumb pressed against his palate, but when he saw Brock glancing at him he shut up.

“Yeah, hello, this is Brock Samson, I’m calling because of my engine…”

He answered the phone, just when he pulled his thumb out and instead pushed his pointer finger in. It was like getting an old, tasteless chewing gum replaced with a fresh one, just instead of mint, he could taste Brock again. Rusty didn’t listen to anything Brock was saying, he was too concentrated on whatever was going on in his mouth right now. The finger was a lot more agile than the thumb and less thick, so Rusty could lick it while Brock pushed it around, tracing his gums and then holding still for Rusty to just have a go on it on his own. 

“Ah, so you think it’s just a calibration problem?”

Brock mumbled into the phone, not regarding Rusty in any way, aside from the fact that he added his middle finger now, so he was getting filled quite a lot more. He was definitely up to capacity, his lips spread as wide as they could and just as he imagined it, it felt heavenly. He would’ve made so many sounds if he had been allowed to, but he couldn’t, so he just started to suck, lapping at them, getting them all wet while he savoured the taste eagerly. He was definitely getting aroused, which was amazing, considering he had gotten his rocks off so beautifully earlier. He wondered if having Brock as his boyfriend actually made him greedy or if this was just from years of pent up sexual frustration. Nevertheless, Brock had listened to his wishes and he somehow was getting what he wanted.

“Sure man, yeah sorry. I wanted to come over today, but I had to take care of my girl, you know how it is…”

Brock looked at him only shortly, but Rusty noticed and blushed, licking him quicker.

“Yeah! Just hungry for cock all the time. Guess it’s my fault…”

He pulled his fingers out, some of Rusty’s saliva dripping over his chin, before Brock used all four of his fingers to caress over his lips. He could only sit there and feel them, his dick actually getting hard now when he felt the rough, wet digits press against mouth. He licked at them and Brock stopped moving, letting him graze his tongue over his digits.

“… for getting together with a slut like this.”

Rusty shivered and looked up, fully enveloped in the moment. This was even more degrading than the wall fucking from earlier, because it was only him who was actually involved. Brock was just sitting there, pushing his fingers into his mouth while he took care of his own business and talking about him as if he was some girl he had picked up on the street. 

Brock pushed his two fingers in again, this time spreading them so it was even harder for Rusty to adjust and he struggled against it, his hands gripping his arm after all. His bodyguard didn’t seem to mind and closed his fingers again, so it was easier for Rusty to suck again, which he did. 

“Yeah, anyway, I’ll call you guys again, take it easy.”

He hung up with a click and finally turned around, his gaze soft while he watched Rusty holding onto his arm and sucking on his fingers like there was no tomorrow. He pulled out again, holding his chin with wet fingers and Rusty let out a big sob he had to hold in the whole time. 

“Not a bad boy anymore, huh, Doc?”

Brock mumbled, rubbing his thumb over his cheek and Doc nodded. 

“You did very well. Now get on the bed for your reward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	26. [BenderxFry] Honey Moon Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the two raunchy chapters from earlier, I was going for smth v soft and gentle this time.   
Fry and Bender being dorky little goofs in love.

It wasn’t quite night yet when Bender kicked the door to their cheap hotel room open. They had decided to stay on Earth for their Honey-Moon-Night, just because it was less of a hassle. This didn’t mean him and Fry didn’t have anything exciting planned. Well, mostly hanging around in bed together undisturbed, but this premise was enough to make both giddy like young school girls. 

Fry was holding onto his shoulders, letting him carry him and with Bender’s superior strength, this was as easy as carrying a bag of feathers. Both were high from the celebrations and Fry was tipsy from the punch and copious amounts of beer he had been drinking all day and night, so it was about time they finally got some alone time. Closing the door with his butt, Bender put his attention towards his boyfriend turned husband. 

It still felt surreal, even though he had proposed to him ages ago and they had prepared this wedding for several months. Nothing had gone how they planned it, but Fry, ever so carefree, didn’t turn into a bridezilla once, unlike Bender. He obviously wanted everything to be perfect, and when they ended up with the wrong flowers, in the wrong venue, with the wrong accent colours, he had lost it a bit. The night before the wedding, when you’re not supposed to see each other, Fry had snuck up to him and they had spent the night together, just hugging tightly. Bender got lost in details sometimes, but Fry showed him the bigger picture. This wasn’t about the wedding itself, it was all about them. For Bender, it was first and foremost about his meatbag, who had promised himself to him for the rest of their lives. 

Once the hotel room door closed behind them, everything went strangely quiet. The neon lights outside were shining through the curtains, the lamp on the night stand was on to give the room a bit of a nice ambiance, despite it being pretty shitty all in all. Bender watched Fry, in his arms, who looked back with a shy smile. He never wanted to let him down again. He’d just carry him everywhere from now on, that just seemed logical.

“We actually did it.”

Fry said gently, his right hand caressing over Bender’s face and the robot leaned against the touch as if it was the first time. 

“About freaking time.”

Bender answered, both chuckling in unison. 

“I couldn’t stand to _not_ be your husband for another second, to be honest!”

Bender knew this was mostly joking, but there was some truth in it as well and it warmed up his circuits pleasantly. He finally started moving towards the bed to let his human plop onto it. His black tuxedo made a nice contrast with the more or less white sheets. His bowtie was already undone and Bender watched him opening up his shirt, so only the undershirt was hiding his chest anymore. 

Bender got rid of his white tux as quickly as he could without ripping the fabric. They were both rentals after all. He managed though, so he could finally climb onto the bed with his lover to help him undress as well. 

“Unpacking you is so much more fun than any of the wedding gifts.”

He husked, pulling the jacket and shirt off his shoulders. Fry showed some initiative as well and got rid of the undershirt. At least his top half was naked now, but Bender wanted more. After all this stress, the organising, the socialising, after having to share his precious human with so many other people, it was time to finally properly claim him. He had been happy for sure and he appreciated their friends and it had been wonderful to see Fry so radiating, but now it was time for just them. 

He pushed him down on the dusty mattress, leaning over him, staring into his dark eyes, Fry’s hands getting a grip around his head again to pull him closer. 

“Imagine Bender, this will be us every night, forever…”

He sighed happily and Bender leaned forward more to push their foreheads together. Getting tied down had always been a source of anxiety for Bender, but he felt he would just drift away into nothingness, if it wasn’t for this chubby, stupid human hanging onto him like this. He nodded and finally went for the kiss, pushing his mouthplate against his human’s lips, letting him run his mouth all over him, all this a lot more passionate than the little peck they had given each other on the altar. It was like their love for each other could finally unload, nobody there to interrupt them anymore, to push between them, just him, and Fry and Fry’s kisses, his body, his affection.

Bender pulled his pants down, undressing him properly. He wanted to feel him everywhere so he pressed himself more onto him, feeling his soft, fragile body, running his metal hands over his chest and waist, making him moan into the kiss. 

He let his current flow high, getting him to gasp some more, but then he had to pull away after all. Kissing was incredible, but he needed to see his face. He watched him, flushed chubby cheeks, sweaty skin, nothing else in the entire universe compared to that sight. 

“I’m so happy you’re mine…”

Fry hushed, running over the robot’s chassis, pudgy fingers all over his body and Bender felt flustered, despite everything. He wondered if he would ever get used to this kind of feeling, this weird unabashed bliss which seemed to stem from his core. He was so used to being miserable, but Fry managed get rid of all the gloominess. Even when it returned sometimes, he was right there, like a ray of sunshine, reminding him what a freaking lucky bastard he was, that he had found the love of his life with the way he had been living. Everything in the universe had lined up for them to be together now, each of them wearing a simple gold ring around their fingers, a constant reminder of their bond.

“I’m so happy I’m yours…”

Bender said, welling up a little and Fry noticed and pulled him close, so close that there was no space left between their bodies. He felt every square inch of him, the way he pulled his legs up, embraced him with his arms, gently stroking his head to soothe him. 

“Are you mine, too?”

He asked, only wanting to hear those words again. They did have their vows earlier, but this was more personal, more intimate, not rehearsed or anything. 

“You know it, buddy…”

Fry whispered, kissing his cheek. He loved how _Fry_ this answer was and he decided that they had talked enough for the night.

His hands wandered over him once more, metallic fingers tracing, massaging, embracing soft flesh and he finally slipped in between his legs, doing what he had done so many times before. It was special nonetheless; This was their first time as husbands, and it surely wouldn’t be their last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	27. [BillyxMonster!Pete] Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days too late, oops.
> 
> Monster!Pete from day 20 (First time) is coming back, with a slightly adjusted design.

Pete had to fight quite a lot with himself, since the horrible accident in the lab had turned him into this weird monster-demon-thing. Rust and him had tried to find an antidote to it, anything to reverse that effect, but nobody could even recreate what had happened and without knowing the cause, there was no cure in sight. They had come up with something to stop his body from completely turning into bone, but this was no long term solution for sure.

He wasn’t really bedbound, as he was pretty much pain free as long as he got his injections from Billy, but he usually didn’t leave his tent attachment much, mainly because he didn’t want to be seen. He was glad that his tiny housemate was taking it upon himself to help him out. Technically, after all that had happened, he could’ve very well abandoned him and move on to other things, but he seemed determined to stick around. He knew he was helping Rust with his research, getting him samples and assisting him with the general science. Pete didn’t know how he could ever make it up to him.

It was dark outside, and Billy still wasn’t home. He knew he often did extra hours when he was over at the compound, but it was already 9pm and there was still no Billy in sight. Pete was getting a bit nervous and not even playing retro-games on his modified controller did anything to take his mind off things. He lifted his massive body up, standing so tall that he had to crouch a bit. His let the claws from his paws out, scratching his bone covered chin, while he tried to decide what to do. It was late and there would probably be no people outside anymore, so maybe he could risk it and have a look, just to see if he was already approaching.

He had to go on all fours to crawl through the entryway of his tent, opening the backdoor of the trailer and then pressing himself through it, before he could finally make it through the front door. It was a bit worrying how easy it was becoming for him to move around so animalistically, but he chalked it off to being cramped into this non-monster-sized space. Looking around over the pitch black desert, he didn’t see much else than vague shapes, but his ears, as modified as they were, could suddenly pick up aggressive noises coming from his right. He whipped his head around, his tail swishing in high alert and his limbs carried him almost automatically to the source. He froze in rage and fear when he saw what was causing it. There were a bunch of stray mutts, all looking pretty starving and diseased and growling dangerously, all surrounding Billy, who was pressed with his back against the trailer, his one remaining eye staring at them in horror. 

“Billy, what the fuck?”

Pete exclaimed, his voice rumbly and deeper than it used to be and while he could see that Billy heard him, his ginger friend didn’t turn around.

“Th-they just kind of surrounded me while I was getting into the trailer… please… help?”

He didn’t have to ask him twice as Pete was already on the move, pretty glad that his massive claws were useful for once. He managed to make a loud hissing sound to get the attention of the dogs, which then turned around and attacked him instead, but with his new build in weapons he could slap them away hard enough for them to give up pretty quickly. He didn’t think he’d cut any of them, but his attention was only shortly on the fleeing dogs, as he was already getting closer to Billy, who sank onto the ground, breathing heavily. Pete scooped him up carefully, feeling a bit accomplished when Billy hid in his chest fur, his little body shivering slightly. He didn’t like how afraid he was, but he liked that he was so easily seeking comfort with him. Pete usually didn’t bother with being helpful in any way, but this felt surprisingly nice.

He carried him inside, his friend fitting easily into his elbow and Pete decided to bring him back to his part behind the main trailer, just because it was more comfortable for him there. He pressed Billy against his chest, so he could carry him in one arm, while he weaselled back to his place on three limbs until they were in the main living area again. There he could finally sit down on the pile of blankets, lowering Billy into his lap, who was still shivering, but seemed to calm down some.

“How’re doing, pally?”

Pete asked, petting his hair and Billy looked up with an expression he had never seen from him. Or from many others for that matter. Instead of answering, Billy got up, his head still only reaching halfway up his chest and he stretched his short arms out for Pete to lean down. He did, very confused about all this, but then felt the tight hug of the other around his neck and Pete reciprocated by lifting him up again, holding him so he could easily have a hold on him. He actually felt him nuzzling against the pink fur around his neck and Pete leaned his bony head carefully against him, his paws now harmless with the claws retracted, so he could easily brush over the smaller guy’s back, shushing him.

“What’s gotten into you?”

He asked and Billy kept on hugging while he answered.

“Just… just a thank you hug…”

He held on, so Pete pushed one of his arms under him, so he could sit on it, making it less straining. Billy was unusual timid, which may be because of the random almost-dog-attack.

At last he let go, slipping down into his grip again, rubbing his nose a bit embarrassed.

“That was great work out there.”

He praised, his eye almost sparkling when he looked at him again. Pete actually felt a bit flustered about this, as he wasn’t used to this kind of attention. 

“Couldn’t get my best friend mauled by feral dogs after all.”

He simply answered, looking away, which wasn’t really visible from the outside due to the bone mask in front of his face. 

“So I’m just your best friend?”

Billy asked, now actually looking a bit pouty, crossing his stubby arms in front of his chest, while he was still sitting in his elbow. Pete chuffed and hugged him again, nuzzling against him with his head, feeling the involuntary purring in his chest when Billy reciprocated it. 

“Best friends… with benefits?”

He corrected himself and the little man in his arms seemed to be okay with that. They kept on hugging for a bit longer and it was Billy who finally broke the silence.

“I missed you, White.”

He whispered and Pete answered with more purring.

“Can you lie down on your back?”

He asked, face still stuffed in his neck fur. Pete leaned away at last to be able to see him.

“What for?”

He questioned, but then saw the weird little expression in his face. Oh, he was going _there_ tonight, even after he had almost been attacked by wild animals. He already had him hooked however, so he listened, leaning back against a bundle of blankets, still holding onto his small friend, who was now sitting on his chest. He turned his big head back and forth, his red hair falling into his face, until he had decided how he wanted to proceed.

“You basically saved my life out there. I could’ve lost my other arm or something, but luckily, you were there…”

Billy began, brushing his tiny hand through his fur, Pete mesmerised by the way he touched him, about what he said, the way he moved on him.

“How about I make it up to you?”

For anyone else, this high pitched voice with the lisp would just sound kind of strange, but for Pete it was like music in his ears. He nodded for an answer and then felt how he was moving downwards, until he was sitting on his lap. As Pete had fur around that area now, he didn’t really bother with clothes, so the small guy was sitting snugly right against him, but had obviously trouble keeping his balance. Pete noticed why. 

“Oh no, your legs are too short…”

He giggled and Billy shot him an annoyed glance. He sighed in the end, and slipped down his body and Pete already thought he had given up, but was instead pleasantly surprised when he just saw how he was removing his trousers and brief. He hesitated for a moment and then got rid of his suit jacket, but didn’t bother with his shirt. Only the tie followed onto the pile of clothes, before he scrambled onto him again, both his naked, stubby thighs flush against his body. He still struggled though.

“Come on, hold me up.”

He beckoned him and Pete had to seriously suppress his laughter, but then complied and reached his paws out to hold him around his body. He was so small, his whole torso fit comfortably in his grip, and Billy pushed his arms out, to be able to move better. 

“I’m going to try something, and we’ll see how it goes, yeah?”

He asked and Pete nodded and then rumbled lowly when he felt the rather light weight on his lap press down more, moving back and forth and he could only lie there, hold him and watch. The white, thin fabric was hiding everything pretty well still, which made the whole thing even more enticing. With his body hidden all chaste like that, Pete could focus better on his face and noticed how he had closed his eye and was biting his lip, grinding down on him some more and it didn’t take long for Pete’s body to respond. He felt the slimy appendance slip out of its sheath, wiggling upwards against the pressure and Billy gasped when it made contact with him. He didn’t stop moving however and Pete got treated to quite the show when his tentacle dick was squirming against Billy’s body, lapping on his cheeks, his taint, his balls, making the little guy shudder.

He could see his chubby cheeks flushing while he still pressed his eye closed. Billy’s hips were reacting to the touches, rolling a bit slower to feel the appendance better. Pete had learned to control it better, but it still mostly had a mind on its own. 

He couldn’t complain however, when he felt his tentacle dick curl around Billy’s erection, which was still hidden under his shirt. The smaller man gasped, finally opening his eye to stare longingly at him. 

“Fuck White, I didn’t know you could do that…”

He huffed and Pete simply answered.

“I didn’t either…”

His dick slicked up and down Billy’s length, massaging and exploring the little intricacies, until his tip slipped over Billy’s tip and they both shuddered, greatly enjoying the feeling. 

Pete’s claws came out a bit upon his arousal and he scratched Billy gently over his back and chest and to his surprise, he seemed to be into it. He made sure not to hold him too tightly, so the claws wouldn’t seriously hurt him. 

He was so cute, wiggling around in his grip like this, his little body pressing itself against his lap and Pete felt their dicks intertwining, the heat of Billy’s member against his and he felt how the tentacle moved faster, easily rubbing up and down due to its self-lubrication and when his pointy tip flicked against the slit of Billy’s penis, he had finally pushed him over the edge and he could tell how his stomach muscles were tensing up, his whole body stiffening in his grip, while he came into his shirt, soiling the fabric, his face scrunched up in pleasure and embarrassment. He let him ride out his orgasm, holding him up still until he sacked together, going limp in his paws. 

Pete was purring like crazy, sitting up to curl around his best friend, his lover, whatever he was, cradling him in his body, his tail protectively wrapped around them too, Billy getting lost into the mass of fur again. 

Good thing he was so small, so he could protect him better. Pete swore he would always protect him, while he ran his claws over his hair, making him snooze off in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	28. [Henchman 21 x Henchman 24] Sleepy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some 45 action, all cramped up in 24's bed.

"Hmnnn, 24… I'm horny..." 

Gary whined, while he was hanging around his friend's body like a limpet. This was the norm by now, clinging onto his friend every night and getting all worked up about it. He had never thought of himself as greedy in that regard, but when it came to 24, he couldn't get enough. It probably didn't help much that the standard issue single beds all henchmen got were rather narrow, even for one person. 

While 24 usually let it happen begrudgingly, it wasn't exactly comfortable, unless they were hugging each other tightly, which was okay in Gary's books. Just his body betrayed him, which reacted strongly to the warmth and closeness, being able to smell him and touch his lanky body while he slept. He was used to getting hard while being pressed against him and he often took care of it himself, but every now and then he felt a bit needy and wanted 24 to give him a hand. He could hear the deep voice rumble as he was waking up. 

"You're what? Whatdoyawant?" 

His speech was slurred and Gary was very much into it. Sleepy 24, how cute.

"I said: I'm horny..." 

Gary repeated himself, pushing his face between his shoulder blades, dislodging his goggles a bit. The way he was gripping him didn't give 24 a lot of wiggle room, which didn't stop him from trying. 

"I could report you to HR for that." 

He grumbled, trying to free himself from Gary's steely hold. 

"Yeah, as if." 

He wasn't perturbed by his friend playing coy. He usually needed a bit of nudging until he would do anything. Right now he nudged him with his boner, which was neatly seated right between the taller man's butt cheeks. Both henchmen were in their underwear, aside from their goggles, so there was only the thin fabric of their boxers between them. 

"You're so annoying..." 

His friend groaned, at least able to articulate a bit better. 

"I'm too tired, so do whatever you want." 

Gary blinked and pulled away, missing his smell already. 

"Really?" 

Gary questioned and 24 grumbled for an answer. This wasn't really a "yes", but in Gary's state it was as good as it gets. He got excited and moved one of his hands towards 24's nightstand, fishing for the bottle of hand lotion. He did say he could do whatever he wanted after all. He somehow managed to get a good portion onto his hand and then proceeded to slip it between them, right into 24's underwear. The taller one stiffened and gasped, but couldn't really move due to the cramped space they had. Gary pretended like nothing was wrong and simply moved his hand lower, pushing his fingers in between his cheeks. 

"Didn't think you'd go that far..." 

He finally mumbled and Gary could see with glee they 24 was gripping the bedsheets in front of him. Gary nuzzled more against him, resting his chin in the crook of his neck. 

"You wanna feel good too, don't you?" 

Gary whispered and snickered when he saw goose bumps forming. 24 was quick to retaliate though. 

"Unlike you, with your libido, I'm okay actu-" 

Gary made him shut up by pressing his middle finger harder against his opening and rubbing circles over it. He was very satisfied when he felt how 24 pushed his hips more against him. He crooked his finger more and finally slipped inside, making the other man whimper quietly. Not wanting to waste any time, Gary started to massage his insides, lazily pressing and prodding, 24 making some very precious noises. 

It was nice how easily he could move around already, not bad for a middle-aged man. He cuddled more against him just when he added another finger, 24 now having to hide under his palm. He wouldn’t even be able to see his face properly with the mask covering half of it, but he decided not to say anything. Fingering him was already more than enough work so late at night. He played around with him, hearing the little sounds which came from down there and from 24's mouth. If he had more self-control, he'd probably do this for longer, but he already had been hard before, and 24's submissive behaviour just made it so much worse. 

He tried him out, scissoring his fingers and while he still felt kind of tight, he decided it's probably enough. His friend meanwhile had his face completely hidden under the pillow and Gary could still see the blush on his shoulders and neck in the dim glow of the Batman night light. He pushed his head against his neck, placing a little kiss right on his spine just when he pulled his fingers out. It was quiet aside from their panting and then there was rustling when Gary pulled their underwear down, finally freeing his boner, 24's ass right in front of it, exposed and prepped. 

The anticipation was thick; it was like he was moving through honey when his hands shifted to hold his hips still. He could swear that he felt his back arch just the tiniest bit while he rubbed him up and down with his dick. This was some good shit and Gary couldn't wait another second anymore. Squeezing his face against his back he rolled his hips, pressing harder against his opening, 24 in front of him panting gently. They were so close, and with one hearty push they were even closer when he slipped inside halfway. 24 tried to relax as best as he could, but Gary could still feel him clenching around him. Kissing his skin, nibbling him, nuzzling him, he did everything to relax him and 24 finally let go of the bunch up bedsheets he had strangled the whole time to get a hold on Gary's left hand, which held onto his hips. 

Gary may just melt with this timid gesture and he made sure to hold his hand super tight while he rocked his hips back and forth. He was about to encourage him, but 24 wouldn't even let him start. 

"No... hfff... talking..." 

He said quietly, which made Gary close his eyes with a smile to concentrate better on his movements. With their fingers interlaced, he kept on pushing and 24 slowly made way at last. He was still super tight and Gary had to be slow and meticulous, but they were in no rush anyway. The larger man shuddered with the intrusion and pressed his hand harder, sternly looking forward. If Gary was a cartoon character, he would probably have heart eyes right now. He loved when 24 got all quiet, it just meant he was feeling good and didn’t want to be too obvious about it. As he wasn’t allowed to talk, he instead kissed and licked at his protruding vertebrae at the nape of his neck and down to his shoulders, his panting slowly turning into moaning with these sensations. 

At last, Gary managed to press his hips flush against 24’s ass, feeling himself sunken into the tight warmth of his friend to the hilt, always amazed that this guy was able to take him fully. Not that he was very big or anything, but definitely above average. He suckled a bit on 24’s neck, who was panting and sighing non-stop. Brushing his nose through his hair, he decided to go on his nerves one last time.

“Can I move?”

He whispered right into his ear and when he heard the irritated groan coming from him he had to chuckle.

“Stop teasing, it’s not fair…!”

24 complained and Gary nuzzled against him apologetically.

“Okay, okay, you’re right.”

He gently, carefully pulled out the tiniest bit and 24 was holding his breath again.

“I can’t wait anyway, you feel too good…”

He knew his friend didn’t like pining, but he couldn’t help himself. It was just the truth, he did feel amazing, and Gary finally started to softly rock his hips back and forth. He didn’t move hard and quick, he basically just grinded inside of him, but because he never pulled out, all the movement was really deep inside, which felt amazing. 24’s muscles were reacting nicely to him and as he had promised him to make him feel good too, he put some effort into using different angles, roaming around in him maybe a bit too much. He started to twitch, his moaning becoming a bit louder, but then he finally hit his prostate and 24 had to slap his hand in front of his mouth, to not be too obvious. 

Gary felt very accomplished and kept on pushing right at that spot, 24’s body eagerly tensing up, holding still so he could push into him just how he liked it. It was so hot how he was able to get him off like this and he let go of his hand at last to give him the old reach-around, feeling how hard his friend has already gotten. 24 huffed and moaned, and Gary moved a bit quicker while his lips found his soft skin again, biting down a bit and sucking it in, giving him a hickey. His voice was so close and Gary could actually hear him begging under his breath.

“Please, please, please… oh shit…”

The usually deep voice was a lot more high pitched than normal and Gary made a mental note for yet another thing he so adored about him. 

Despite the gentle movements, he was feeling himself closer to the edge with each thrust, the pressure behind his balls building up, so much heat collecting in his belly, his heart throbbing in his chest from admiration for his partner. 24 was pressed so tightly against him, his dick slick with the residual lube he had on his hand. It was an experience on another level, knowing how good he made him feel with the prostate massage his dick was giving him right now. He felt proud that he was able to see him like this, affection overcoming him. He bit down on him, his thrusts becoming stronger, hitting his gland with each thrust and when this caused 24 to cry out just the tiniest bit, this finally got him going and he came with a muffled sigh, pressing his dick so deep inside him while he kept on rubbing his friend to completion. He followed suit, Gary feeling his sperm dribbling over his fist. He did so well, making them both come and he mentally gave himself a pat on the back. He was such a good friend.

A tiny dirty part of him wanted to stay inside of him for the night, but he was sure 24 wouldn’t appreciate that, especially not with all the spunk everywhere. He finally let go of his softening member, finding a discarded towel on the floor, wiping him down to the best of his abilities. He reluctantly pulled out, making 24 twitch, towelling himself off as well and tucking his dick in and pulling both their boxers up. The whole time, 24 hasn’t moved and when Gary checked he saw his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. He knew he was just pretending, but he let him be for tonight.

Pulling the blanket a bit higher he cuddled himself against his best friend, properly tuckered out after this session. Hopefully, when they did it next time he could watch his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	29. [fem!Rustyxfem!Brock] Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian Rumson? Lesbian Rumson.

Clambering under the big, military grade ROV she had to build at the moment, Rusty was looking for the cables which caused these damned short circuits. It had taken her weeks to disassemble everything, even with the blueprints from her mom. It wasn’t even that the robot would just turn off, like any normal machine would, no. Her mom somehow managed to make it go berserk if the main power was cut off, which had caused her and Brook some major grief. She just had been relieved the girls were safe in the panic room the whole time. 

It had been straining, this rogue robot going crazy at random, but Rusty was sure she almost had found the root cause of the problem. Also, it was pretty much in pieces and hopefully won’t pose a threat right now. Her position under the chassis was rather compromising, but she knew she was alone in the lab, so she didn’t really mind that her butt was high in the air, while she stretched herself farther to get to the main circuit compartments. She had to wiggle her slim body pretty far, finally reaching a little hatch with her oily fingers, but when she opened it and saw the mess, she already wanted to give up. The little flash light in her mouth lit up the cable salad a little bit and from her mom’s sketches she had memorised she actually could deduce what was going on after some time. She started to pull the red cables, finding some fuses underneath it and decided to replace them. Just when she started to crank the fragile electronics off, something slapped her butt and she bumped her head when she shot up from the pain. She turned around, complaining, the flash light falling out of her mouth, but wasn’t able to see anything, before she got yanked out from her working space at her right ankle. Feeling this grip, coming from a broad, strong hand, she knew what was going on, so she just sighed and went slack. She was blinded by the harsh neon lights when her head emerged and she finally turned around to see Brook, her faithful bodyguard and girlfriend, looking at her with furrowed brows. 

Rusty awkwardly turned around, so she was sliding on her back while Brook dragged her somewhere. This scene could be from these comical cave-men drawings, where they pull their wives behind them and Rusty made a note to tease her with that later. Right now, she just had to know what granted her this kind of degrading treatment. Crossing her arms over her rather tiny chest she huffed out offended.

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

Brook said nothing until she stopped at a lab chair, finally deciding to pull Rusty up, but not to stand. Her lips were pressed to a thin line, while she sat down on the chair, pulling the scientist onto her lap, so she was straddling her hips. Brook was a big girl, so Rusty had to put some effort into adjusting how far her legs were suddenly spread. She felt heat rising over her face and her slender hands got a hold on her girlfriend’s broad shoulders. Then finally, she said something.

“Can you remember the last time we went to bed together?”

She rumbled and hearing her deep voice made Rusty finally snap out of her workaholic state. She had missed that voice. She actually had to think of the answer however, but Brook was faster.

“Two weeks, Doc.”

“Oh…”

She just made. She would feel guilty, but it wasn’t like she chose to be stuck in the lab all damn day. Their lives where literally at risk here, not to mention the big pay check they’d get when she could finally deliver. Before she could defend herself however, Brook spoke again.

“And do you know when we last had sex?”

Rusty didn’t even try to remember that and just shook her head meekly, her short ponytail whipping back and forth, while some stray strands fell into her face. 

“34 days. Over a month.”

Brook’s icy blue eyes stared at her, genuinely angry and Rusty had to giggle at that, hiding her mouth behind her hand. 

“Awww, yeah that’s… that’s a long time. I’m sorry.”

Her hands, covered with hydraulic oil, were leaving stains everywhere and she felt clammy in the speed suit she hadn’t taken off for a couple of days. She decided it was late and Brook deserved some attention from her.

“Okay angel, let me just freshen up and… uuh, what are you doing?”

Brook rudely interrupted her efforts to get up, by hugging her around her narrow hips, pushing their bodies closer together. Rusty was suddenly surrounded by warm softness, when her head was squeezed between Brook’s tits. The fact that she wasn’t wearing her usual sports bra made all this even more pleasant and she could just sink into them without any barrier. 

“Right here, right now.”

As nice as this desire was, Rusty didn’t really like to be so dirty when she was close to another person and there was another thing on her hyperactive mind. Pushing herself off, readjusting her glasses to look up into Brook’s face, she countered.

“B-but what about the girls?”

Brook was quick to use their position to start unbuttoning her speed suit and Rusty could only hold onto her arms. There was no point fighting anything Brook ever did to her, she was stronger anyway. 

“I’ve put them to bed, so don’t worry about them…”

She pulled her clothes off her shoulder, exposing her skinny chest. Unlike Brook, Rusty was wearing a bra, just a simple white one to keep her boobs in check while she messed around in the lab. Brook was quick to open the hooks on the back with one hand, sliding the small piece of underwear easily over her arms. 

“I want you to just think about me, Doc.”

Brook’s hands on her vanished quickly and Rusty was more than happy when she saw how her girlfriend was taking her black t-shirt off as well. Now her dirty hands didn’t stain her clothes anymore, just her tan skin, covered with lots of tiny battle scars. Watching her naked body was mesmerising, and Rusty was already getting lost in this sudden intimacy. She leaned forward, lifting her head to look at her, resting her chin right between her boobs. 

“I can do that.”

She grinned up to her and then saw Brook’s face leaning down and she closed her eyes when she was pulled into a passionate kiss. She loved how protected she felt whenever they were close like this, the body heat warming her up nicely with the direct skin contact. Rusty held onto her neck, playing with her blond locks, her shoulders pulled up, while she opened her mouth for her girlfriend. Their tongues were catching each other while their lips were sucking hungrily. 

When Rusty was entranced in her work like that, she never noticed how much her other needs were neglected, until Brook came around to remind her of them. Usually it would be eating or sleeping, but this time it was fucking. 

Not only was their kiss superb, the way Brook’s hands were roaming over her body just made this all so much sweeter. She was far from curvy, unlike her massive lover, but a bit was there and it was like she was accentuating everything with the way her hands pressed and explored over the slight indent of her waist, tracing her hips just to wander up again, cupping her boobs. Rusty gasped into the kiss, always feeling a bit bashful about how small they were, especially when these massive hands were holding onto them. She knew, Brook was very much into her petite figure, so instead of pulling away she pressed against it, the rough palms, calloused from endless battles she had fought for her, rubbing over the sensitive skin. Her nipples were hardening with each brush of her fingers and Brook ended up pinching them. 

Rusty moaned, her fingers gripping tighter, feeling her nipples getting squeezed and massaged, bringing them to full hardness. It always seemed so easy for Brook to manipulate her body like this. She didn’t occupy herself long with her boobs however. The touch was already moving further, opening up the speed suit more. Considering everything, it was no wonder that she was already feeling sensitive between her legs, a bit of moisture already noticeable in her panties. 

Brook broke the kiss, grinning happily. 

“That’s some good shit.”

She husked, her palm flat on Rusty’s stomach, slowly creeping downward and her blush only deepened with each inch she moved. It was hard to not roll her hips in anticipation, while she fluttered her eyelashes at her. 

“See, you’re already moving like that…”

She finally slipped between her legs, obviously over the panties because her girlfriend liked to tease her, two of her thick fingers finding her folds, pressing down right between her labia and she moaned, leaning her forehead against Brook’s collarbone. She was still moving her hips and Brook simply let her fingers stay like that, pressing shallowly against her, so she could rut herself into a frenzy. It was almost a bit scary how much her body had craved this sort of contact without her even realising it and it just hit her even harder now. She panted while she moved back and forth on these fingers, feeling a bit betrayed. It had been Brook who had literally pulled her away from her work to fuck her, but now she was taking her sweet time. 

“Brook… more…”

She simply sighed out, which made Brook crook her fingers upwards, her blunt fingernails scraping over the thin fabric of her panties, which were getting properly soaked by her juices by now. This felt fucking fantastic and she pulled herself closer to get a better angle, moving her hips backwards a bit to get some action on the clit. Brook made sure to avoid this spot, because of course she would. 

“Come onnn!!”

Rusty whined, Brook making a grumbling noise which was presumably laughter.

“Let me play with you a bit more.”

With one of her hand holding her at the small of her back, the other was suddenly starting to move, dragging the fingertips along the valley, always careful to not move too close to the front, which just made Rusty hold still now, pressing her eyes closed while she was getting massaged oh so slowly. Brook even switched it up here and there, sometimes circling a bit right at her opening before returning to the back and forth motion. She was getting alarmingly wet, feeling her panties getting drenched, Brook’s fingers slick against her. 

As if the sheer amount of fluids wasn’t enough, the heat which was spreading down there and the way everything seemed to become softer also made her whimper, especially when one of the fingers slipped a little deeper by accident, rubbing right at her opening in passing and she cried out at the sensation.

“Hmnn, maybe I just keep on rubbing there, what do you think?”

Brook cooed over her, keeping her promise when the finger started to push against her more, the wet fabric the only thing which kept her from slipping inside. Rusty’s hips moved up and down, the finger moving in circles, making her moan out constantly. It felt great, but she needed a lot more to actually be satisfied. She managed to find her voice.

“You… you could also go under the panties, you know…?”

Her slippery hands were interlaced behind Brook’s neck and she used this as leverage to look up again, her glasses hopelessly crooked.

“Just an... an idea…”

The warmest smile was coming from her big girlfriend and she couldn’t really tell if this was sarcastic or genuine. 

“You needy little thing…”

She said, this sentence full of love despite the mocking undertones and then she felt how the fingers stopped pushing and instead moved to the side, catching the sticky panties and pulled them to the side, Rusty noticing with embarrassment that she was starting to drip. She bit her lips just when Brook touched her again, this time directly, her sensitive vulva welcoming the sturdy touch and then the movement was back, small circles drawn over her opening, which as slowly giving way. 

“Ah..aaah..aaahh….!!!”

Was all Rusty could utter when she felt herself spread by Brook’s middle finger, slowly moving in and out of her, going deeper with each push. She encouraged her but rocking herself against it, feeling her grip on her move, her thumb coming forward and her eyes opened and she looked up again through fogged up glasses into the blushing face of her girlfriend. 

“More, touch me more…!”

She begged shamelessly at this point and Brook delivered. Oh and how she delivered.

The hand on her back slipped lower, grabbing one of her butt cheeks, massaging her gently, just when the thumb of her other hand slipped under her panties as well, spreading her labia once more and finally finding her clit. 

“Oh, fuck…!”

Rusty cursed, her hips basically keening against her fingers. It was crazy, how had she been able to be without these sensations for over a month? The thick thumb was careful, yet firm, rubbing back and forth right on the sensitive nerve endings, the rest of her palm pressed neatly against her body, her middle finger so deep inside, pressing forward, her other fingers sliding between her legs as well for extra stimulation. Brook was very nimble with her fingers, attesting to her yearlong lesbian experience. She expertly drove her higher, not only with her fingers, but also with her body, Rusty’s face pressed right into her cleavage, her mouth open to suck and kiss her salty skin, drooling all over her. 

Brook’s fingers moved a bit quicker, the thumb pressing harder, the finger inside her crooking in a way that made her melt and tense at the same time. It was so good, her neglected body finally getting such a marvellous treatment and then she suddenly rubbed her clit quicker which pushed her over the edge in no time. 

“Brook, oh god…..!!!”

She moaned, helplessly twitching in her arms, her hips swaying up and down, so much heat releasing inside her, her insides contracting deliciously, her vagina seemingly grabbing the finger in a tight loving embrace. She held still for a few seconds until the most intense waves subsided and she went slack against her big lover, her hand still resting between her legs, feeling out the involuntary contractions of her vulva. 

It took a while for her body to calm down and Brook finally removing her finger from inside her. She made a disapproving noise when the finger got removed, feeling how wet and sensitive everything was down there. Brook lifted her hand, grinning at her when Rusty noticed just how wet it was, so she had to hide by blushing into the big boobs in front of her. 

“You think you can beat that?”

Brook jested and Rusty giggled from her hiding spot. Her dirty fingers came forward, leaving a trail of oil in their wake and she slowly moved them forward until she found Brook’s nipples, grinning when she heard her gasp.

“Oh, it’s on, troglodyte!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	30. [RustyxBrock] Olfactoric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff for a change, I guess writing so much porn at once kinda left me in need of some cuteness.
> 
> Super late, but I'm still gonna finish this...!! (hopefully)

Rusty opened his eyes. Not that it made any difference, as he was surrounded by pitch black darkness. For some reason, the tribe people hadn’t bothered with tying him up, but when he tried to move, he noticed that the space around him was very, very tight. He couldn’t even stand up. He wasn’t claustrophobic or anything; He was used to these kinds of situations, but a little bit of primal fear was still making his heart beat faster.   
He was tapping around, finding that the space he was in was a very narrow room, spanning approximately 13 feet in diameter, while the height was just enough for him to sit up. It was dry, to his relief, and pretty quiet, aside from the sound of moving air. First he thought there must be a vent, but when he listened closer, he realised it was breathing. 

He pushed himself into a corner again, trying to triangulate where the breathing was coming from. Who knew what this could be. Maybe a monster, a mutant? This was probably their sick way of killing intruders, by putting them in a small, inescapable room with some kind of supernatural being to take care of them. He shivered, trying not to hyperventilate, but it was getting harder with each passing breath. The air around him was stuffy, smelling strongly of earth and incense, so it took him a while to notice another smell which was mixed in here. 

It was very obviously body odour, but for some reason it seemed really familiar. At least Rusty was sure that it probably wasn’t a monster he was trapped here with. He breathed in through his nose, trying to get a better grasp on that smell. There were some faint traces of tobacco, coupled with the metallic smell of blood and some last undertones of an aftershave. Brock’s aftershave. 

Okay, so now he knew he was in here with Brock, which made all this a lot less scary. He decided to move away from the wall and carefully crawl towards the source of the breathing. His hands and knees were scraping over rough gravel and Rusty kept on sniffing like crazy to not lose track of him. It wasn’t the first time he would go animalistic like that. Finally his fingers touched soft cotton and he instinctively got a hold on it, pulling on what he presumed was Brock’s shirt. 

“It’s time to get up Sleeping Beauty, we’ve got some escaping to do!”

Now that he was closer to him, his smell was a lot stronger and he could even feel his body heat radiating from these muscles. He just now realised how cold he has been the whole time, as his speed suit didn’t really give much in terms of insulation. He slid a bit closer, his other hand on the bigger body as well. Brock was stirring and grunting, so he shook him to wake him up more. 

“I’d really like to see the light of day again at some point.”

He complained and finally, Brock answered.

“Doc, shut up, I’m awake!”

Rusty left his hands on him, telling himself it was because he was so cold. Brock didn’t seem to mind so he didn’t push them away while he turned around. He had touched his back before, so he must’ve moved to face him. He touched all around to finally find his face, brushing his fingers over his bodyguard’s cheek. Damn, was he glad he was here. 

“Where are we?”

He asked, finally getting a hold on Rusty’s wrist to pull the hand away from his face and to his delight, he kept on holding it. 

“I don’t know, this unnamed tribe we’ve found must’ve put us in here. I think we’re underground.”

“No kidding, the ceiling is right above us, fuck.”

Rusty heard a gentle scraping sound, probably from Brock scouting out his surroundings. 

“Have you investigated everything yet?”

Rusty shrugged his shoulders but then realised Brock couldn’t see that. Instead he answered.

“I went around the walls, but didn’t really try out anything specific. I don’t know if you can move around in here though, even I got stuck sometimes.”

The big body in front of him squirmed, Brock grunting in frustration. 

“I probably can, when I stay on my front. You come with me; I don’t wanna lose you in the dark.”

“Uh… okay.”

With that, Brock was crawling away from him and Rusty panicked and got a hold on his belt, moving behind him, hearing him hit against surfaces and cursing. Brock moved with a certain precision and Rusty hoped it was calculated. They ended up with no new info however and Rusty felt the bigger man sigh out in resignation. 

“Okay, so this room is somehow sealed shut from every side.”

They were huddled in a corner and from what Rusty could tell Brock was lying on his back, panting slightly from the unnatural movements, while he was holding his shirt again. 

“How screwed are we?”

Rusty asked, deadpan. 

“Very.”

Brock answered, even drier. 

“There has to be a way out of here. There always is.”

“I mean, you can have a go, Doc, I couldn’t find anything.”

“Oh, I will, just so you see! I’ll get us out of here! I’m an expert at escaping after all!”

He heard Brock scoff wordlessly to his self-praise, but didn’t heed his mockery. Instead he reluctantly let go of his shirt to pat and knock with his knuckles against different parts of their prison, mainly focussing on the walls around them. And then, he felt it. A very slight indent, right in the opposite corner of the room. Rusty’s fingers traced and noticed that he could push against it. It was giving way and he felt that he was opening something, probably some kind of door. He pushed more and then felt inside to whatever he had opened, feeling stairs going up. He was about to shout for Brock to come to him, preparing himself to be all cocky.

“Hey, Mister Super Soldier, I’ve found an exit! Who’s scoffing now?”

“Seriously??”

He heard Brock’s sceptical voice from the other side and then there was shuffling while he was making his way towards him. 

His smell was back, just like his body heat and Rusty felt himself reacting strangely to it. He really was way more uncomfortable in this darkness without him. Brock felt around the hole he found.

“Damn, I gotta give you this. That was good work.”

Rusty was already about to vapour, but Brock had to ruin it.

“There’s no way I can fit through this, though.”

He subconsciously moved closer to him, suddenly feeling upset. He didn’t even know why. There were plenty of times when he had to crawl through tight spaces while he left his family behind to get help. This time it was only Brock, and he’d be okay till he came back. 

“We-well, don’t fret, I get out and get help. As always, I have to do everything myself!

Brock was quiet and then there was his huge palm on his back and Rusty jumped, suddenly getting touched like this in the dark. 

“You don’t sound very happy about that, Doc.”

“Of course not! It’s risky after all, leaving you here.”

Oh shoot!!

“Awww, you worried about me or something?”

“No!!”

Rusty tried to cross his arms, which was really hard to do in his half-lying position.

“It’s really sweet of you, but I’ll be fine. Just go, I’ve been through worse.”

Something kept Rusty from moving. He really didn’t want to leave him, as stupid and irrational as it was. Instead of squeezing into the tiny stair case, he got a hold on Brock’s body, hugging him tightly.

“Doc…?”

Brock was as confused as Rusty was. He had kind of an inkling where this was coming from, but couldn’t really get a grasp on it, when his face was pressed against Brock’s chest. He expected his bodyguard to push him off and hurry him to get help, but instead he held him close, his right hand soothing over his back. He cuddled himself closer, inhaling deeply, wanting to get the earthy smell out of his nostrils and instead just have Brock’s musk. Goose bumps were forming over his skin while he smelled him, sinking his nose deep between those pecks of his. He was also warming up all over and he wasn’t sure if it was from Brock or of that came from within. Whatever it was, it felt better than crawling through a dusty, cold staircase to what knows what. 

“Can we just stay like this a bit longer?”

He asked, his voice muffled and Brock moved a bit, rolling more onto his side, his arms gripping him tighter.

“Not a good time to be so clingy, but…”

Rusty practically melted, when Brock’s huge hand was carefully gripping his head, cradling it gently against him. He knew, he’d have to go at some point, but he felt like he needed this closeness right now, just to charge up his motivation or something. It was dark and they were alone, so it wasn’t like he was risking anything right now. 

“Thank you, Brock…”

He whispered, nuzzling against him, letting his lizard brain soak up all the good molecules from smelling his favourite person’s scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


	31. [Henchman 21 x Henchman 24] Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand, it's done!
> 
> The last one of the whole bunch may be a bit weird, but I was certain I wanted to do something with the Monarch-Gang. I just decided to focus on 45 however, because they're my favourite and it's canon that ghost-24 watches Gary masturbate, so that was a nice excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who enjoyed any of these little stories, it was quite wild tbh. Let's see when the creative burn out will go away now orz

It has been a long day. All of Gary’s days have been long since the incident. He couldn’t just hang around like before and be content. He had to be better, had to become stronger. For his sake.

He knew he was kind of infamous around the other henchmen now, but he didn’t care about that. It wasn’t like he was friends with any of them. He still had 24’s ghost to keep him company anyway, so he didn’t need anyone else. 

He had just taken a shower after he had worked out all day, had refined his plan to infiltrate the Venture compound, had designed some new hench gear, the usual stuff. It was very late and he was pretty exhausted, but he was on edge, couldn’t close his eyes, even though he was as comfortable as he could be. It took him a minute to realise what was going on. Being in this weird state always left him kind of oblivious to other things than the mere basic necessities his body needed to get by. 

Ah, shit he was pent up. Lying in the darkness, still wearing his mask as per protocol, he tried to remember when he last jerked off. He couldn’t. He sighed exasperated about his own shortcomings, before he turned on the light and pulled a magazine from under his mattress. It was from the nineties, but it should do the trick. Gary sat up, thumbing through it until he found a picture of a rather busty lady, dark short hair, wearing nothing but a little bowtie for some reason. There was no point thinking about the logic behind soft core porn. She look similar enough to a certain someone he would actually like to have a go at, if she wasn’t his boss’s wife and also way out of his league. The picture had the desired effect and he felt himself harden under his thin bedsheets. He propped the magazine on his raised thigh, slipping his right hand downward, under the sheets, under his boxers, staring at the exposed boobs, the curve of her hips, the way she looked at him so lascivious-

“Hey, she’s pretty. Good job.”

He heard a familiar voice say right next to him. _Way_ too close to him. Gary snapped his head around, seeing 24 sitting on the small table next to his bed, grinning at him.

“Really, dude? I’m trying to jerk off over here.”

24’s ghost nodded, crossing his arms. 

“So what? Wouldn’t be the first time I watch you.”

Gary squinted his eyes at him, his hand still loosely holding his dick. He wasn’t wrong. They had even gone far beyond just _watching_, but still, it was weird.

“But you’re dead…”

He mumbled, looking away.

“What does it do for you anymore?”

He heard 24 shuffling before he answered.

“Don’t worry, I have my fun. You just go ahead and get off already!”

It was strangely flattering, that his friend was so eager to see this, but he was still a bit weirded out. He had never masturbated with a ghost present before, at least not to his knowledge. He did need it however, pretty badly, so he tried to get over himself somehow.

Sternly fixating on the enticing picture in front of him, he tried to let his mind wander, just like his palm was wandering over his dick. Man, these hips were surely a thing of beauty; they would probably feel really freaking good, when he would grip onto them while-

“Get that blanket out of the way, I can’t see.”

Gary grumbled, shaking his head.

“That’s not gonna happen, man.”

“Don’t be such a prude! It’s boring being dead; I want to see some action!”

He stared at him in disbelief. Why would he have to be the one providing entertainment for him? How was that fair? The main reason he didn’t want to do it was for the mere fact that 24 wouldn’t be able to join in any way, just watch. It was kind of sad really, but in the end, this was probably the closest they could get from now on.

“Fine!”

He finally gave up, no point in arguing with a dead person. He pulled the blanket to the side, pushed his boxers down as well, his dick now out in the open, all there for 24 to see. He had to close his eyes however, now just jerking it from memory. Oh yeah, these hips, the cute little dip of the waist, followed by her boobs, perky and thick. He imagined them feeling all heavy, cupping both of them in each of his hands, making the girl gasp while he brushed over-

“You’re cute like this.”

24 interrupted his thoughts once again and Gary just threw his head back in annoyance. 

“Don’t call me cute while I’m doing stuff like this, _god_!”

“Hey, just saying it how it is. Now keep it up, don’t be such a pussy.”

He glared over to him, just shortly and then simply concentrated on the physical sensations, instead of thinking about some girl from a magazine. He was so on edge, this should be enough after all. He moved faster, pumping himself with a strong grip, which has gotten a lot stronger since he had built up that muscle, so it actually felt even better than before. He turned his palm, pressing a bit harder on the underside of his dick, feeling himself leaking just a bit of precum. He caught it with his thumb, smearing it over the tip, slicking up his movements. It already started to tingle all around inside of him, heat building up right in his groin, his muscles tensing up. He had to huff out, feeling his cheeks warming up as well and when he opened his eyes, he could see 24, still sitting there, legs crossed, his hands leaning on the table, nonchalantly watching him with a little smile, finally shutting up. He kept on looking while he rubbed himself faster, licking sweat of his lips, spreading his legs more while his free hand wandered downwards as well. 24 was his friend after all, so he could put some extra effort into this, right?

“Ooh man, now comes the good stuff.”

He rumbled and Gary laughed out nervously, while his fingers found his butt hole and he had to lie down more to reach it better. He was moaning ever so quietly while he still was jerking off, his fingers pushing against the ring of muscles, just teasing the nerves back there a bit. He didn’t plan on inserting anything, he was lacking the lube after all. Both his hands fell into an alternating rhythm, his hand jerking up while his fingers pushed against him, massaging himself at this sensitive area. 

His toes curled, catching some of his bedsheets and he was still watching his dead ghost friend, who was whipping with his leg he had swung over the other, seemingly very entertained. 

“I’ve… I’ve never seen you so happy when you were alive…”

He panted before he started to rub himself faster. 

“I’m just glad you give yourself some love for a change.”

He said, almost a bit emotional, Gary only laughing again as an answer. That was such bullshit. As if he deserved any kind of love in any way shape or form. He only did it, because being horny all the time would interfere with his performance; that was it. Not because it felt good, not because he liked that 24 was watching him, not because he felt accomplished that it made him happy…

Instead of coming up with a snarky remark he focussed on finally getting off; He had stalled all this for way too long already. His half lidded eyes behind the dark red lenses were fixated on his friend, while he felt the pleasure inside rising and rising and with a bit more gentle massaging at his hole and fast jerking motions on his penis, he finally tensed up, his body stretching out long while he moaned out, his dick shooting its load all over his big stomach, the orgasm rippling through him in wonderful waves of satisfaction. He had to close his eyes it was so good, but he knew 24 could see him, was watching every little detail, which didn’t stop him from writhing in pleasure; Or maybe his gaze caused it, who knew. 

He finally relaxed, his eyes opening, seeing that his friend was gone. Only his skull was still there, placed onto the table just like he had left it, facing him. Sorrow was rising through the afterglow, but the stickiness on his hand quickly distracted him.

Just a little clean up and then back to sleep. He needed his rest for tomorrow; there was a lot to do still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
